BEFOREWARDS
by Miss Mysteria
Summary: At Kings Cross, Harry meets someone other than Dumbledore. That someone sends Harry back in time to change things. Can Harry, with his future knowledge and new mentor, change his future for good? Or will this time travel not have the desired effects? *Master of Death Harry Potter*
1. Arrival

**TITLE:** Beforewards

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter.

 **A/N:** Don't forget to leave a review.

 **SUMMARY:** At Kings Cross, Harry meets someone other than Dumbledore. That someone sends Harry back in time to change things. Can Harry, with his future knowledge and new mentor, change his future for good? Or will this time travel not have the desired effects?

 **CHAPTER:** 1

* * *

He lay face down, listening to the silence. He was perfectly alone. Nobody was watching. Nobody else was there. He was not perfectly sure that he was there himself, if he was honest.

A long time later, or maybe no time at all, it came to him that he must exist, must be more than disembodied thought, because he was lying, definitely lying, on some surface. There he had a sense of touch, and the thing against which he lay existed too.

Almost much to soon as he had reached this conclusion, Harry became conscious that he was naked. Convinced as he was of his total solitude, this did not concern him, but it did intrigue him slightly. He wondered whether, as he could feel, he would be able to see.

In opening them, he discovered that he had eyes.

He lay in a bright mist, though not a mist he had ever experienced before. His surroundings were not hidden by a cloudy vapor; rather the cloudy vapour had not yet formed into surroundings. The floor on which he lay seemed to be white, neither warm nor cold, but simply there, a flat, blank something.

He sat up. His body appeared to be unscathed. He touched his face. He was not wearing glasses anymore.

Then a noise reached him through the unformed nothingness that surrounded him; a small coughing noise. As though someone was trying to get his attention. But as he peered around, he discovered that there was no one there. Not that he could see anyway.

But, even though he couldn't see anyone, for the first time, he wished he were clothed.

Barely had the wish formed in his mind, than robes appeared a short distance away. He took them and pulled them on: They were soft, clean and warm. It was extraordinary how they had appeared, just like that, the moment he had wanted them.

He stood up, looking around. Was he in some great Room of Requirement? The longer he looked, the more there was to see. A great domed glass roof glittered high above him in sunlight, perhaps it was a palace. All was hushed and still, no noise whatsoever.

Until...he heard that sound again. Like someone clearing their throat.

Harry turned slowly on the spot, looking for the person or thing emitting this noise and as he did so his surroundings seemed to invent themselves before his eyes. A wide-open space, bright and clean, a hall larger by far than the Great Hall, with that clear, domed glass ceiling.

And...suddenly Harry no longer was alone.

Before him stood an old man, with long sliver hair and a beard that could have been tucked into his black buckle shoe. He wore long and sweeping deep purple robes and donned a pair of wire framed glasses, not unlike Harry's...or what Harry's glasses used to be like as he had no idea where his were now. The old mans cloak, which was dark blue and clashed horribly with his robe, hide his obvious thin frame and by the way the man held himself, Harry could tell he was important.

The man spread his hands wide and then clasped them behind his back, "Harrison James Potter, I presume?"

Harry simply stared at the man in confusion and he continued to do so for at least three minutes until his company chuckled lightly, "Perhaps you do not recognise me. My name is Merlin of the Clan of Merlin-" He was cut off by a Harry slumping to the ground.

"Merlin? As in...in Merlin? Are you-Merlin?"

Merlin chuckled appreciatively and snapped his fingers. Harry then blinked and found himself in a comfortable plush green chair. He looked over at Merlin to see him in the same kind of chair opposite.

"Yes. I am Merlin, and I imagine that you have heard stories about my magical prowess?"

At Harry's weak nod, he continued, "Yes, well they are all true. Apart from the one about me killing a gigantic lizard, that is a mere myth. I really and truly despise all reptiles. I wouldn't be able to stay in the same room as one let alone- what?" he asked as he saw Harry staring at him strangely.

Harry shook his head and answered, "Weren't you in Slytherin?"

Merlin rolled his bright green eyes, "Slytherins, believe it or not, are not actual reptilian creatures, Harrison."

"Why are you calling me Harrison?" Harry asked, still not certain of what was occurring.

"Because that is your birth name. Even if Albus Dumbledore named you as 'Harry' to the rest of the world."

Harry nodded and Merlin obviously took his silence and ran with it, "I can imagine that you are rather confused at the moment." Harry nodded again, "Well, I should explain then, yes?"

At Harry's third nod (his neck was getting tired) Merlin sat straighter in his seat and cleared his throat:

"Now, you clearly know of the Horcruxes, but what you don't know is that you were the seventh Horcrux, Harrison, the Horcrux he never meant to make. He had rendered his soul so unstable that it broke apart when he committed those acts of unspeakable evil, the murder of your parents, the attempted killing of a child. But what escaped from that room was even less than he knew. He left more than his body behind. He left part of himself latched to you, the would-be victim who had survived. And his knowledge remained woefully incomplete, Harrison. That which Tom Riddle does not value, he takes no trouble to comprehend. Of house-elves and children's tales, of love, loyalty, and innocence, Thomas knows and understands nothing. _Nothing._ That they all have a power beyond his own, a power beyond the reach of any magic, is a truth he has never grasped. He took your blood believing it would strengthen him. He took into his body a tiny part of the enchantment your mother laid upon you when she died for you. His body keeps her sacrifice alive, and while that enchantment survives, so do you and so does Riddle's one last hope for himself."

Harry stared at Merlin, open mouthed, "I...wait. So as long as he survives, I survive? But I thought that it was the other way around?"

Merlin eyed Harry as he answered, "But are the two so different that they cannot be distinguished?"

"Uh...what?"

Merlin rolled his eyes and seemingly ignored Harry's question, "I am afraid, young Potter, that the next step is upon us and I can feel Death's breath on the back of my neck."

He laughed as Harry whipped his head around, suspecting to see someone else.

He gestured for Harry to stand, "Come here, Harrison." Harry complied and walked closer to the wizard.

"I am going to change things. I am going to send you to change things. We will change for the goodness of all, that is not to be forgotten, yes?"

Harry stared at him like he was crazy and nodded, not knowing what he was talking about. But Merlin merely smiled widely and grasped Harry's shoulder.

"Prepare yourself, Harrison."

"Prepare myself? What-?"

And with that Harry and Merlin vanished from the room on the spot, disappearing into nothingness.

* * *

It felt like forced apparition, only several magnitudes worse. His body was twisted and compressed, there was pressure on all sides, and Harry would have cried out, except there was no air left in his lungs. The sensations of pain and dizziness grew to almost unbearable levels, before abruptly ending as Harry slammed into solid ground. He lay down on the ground and his face buried into something soft and that smelt like washing up liquid, gasping for air with his eyes squeezed shut, fighting off the wave of exhaustion and nausea that threatened to overwhelm him. It took a long moment for his stomach to settle and his breathing to even out, but eventually he was able to drag himself to his feet and look around.

He felt the new air in his lungs disappear as he peered around his surroundings.

He was in his bedroom at Privet Drive. But...how?

 **'That would be my doing, Harrison.'**

Harry almost shat himself and he hit the floor again with a loud, 'BANG', as a loud voice seemed to rings in his head.

The voice chuckled as Harry held his head and tried to fight off another wave of sickness.

 **'Relax, Harrison. It is I, Merlin."**

"What?! Merlin-!?" yelled Harry.

 **'Calm yourself, boy. Goodness forbid Vernon Dursley hears you. I do not want to have to wait another century for this.'**

Harry shakily stood and then dropped himself onto the small bed, head in his hands, "And what exactly is 'this'?"

 **'Good question, but one we do not have time for, seeing as Mr Dursley is coming this way. Under the quilt, there's a good lad.'**

Harry, for some unknown reason to himself, quickly listened to Merlin's voice in his head and scrambled to get under the blanket. There, he pulled it up to his forehead and pretended to be asleep. He had just closed his eyes when his Uncle Vernon smashed open the door, face bright red.

The large man stared at the 'sleeping' Harry for a long minute before cursing to himself about 'freaks' and 'changes' before slamming the door shut behind him.

 **'That was rather close.'**

"Alright, what is this? How did I get here and how the bloody heck are you in my head?"

Merlin laughed again, **'When you came to me, Harrison, you had three options. Go back to where Tom Riddle had killed you and reap his wrath for not being able to kill you again. Simply die, and become no longer existent…or merge with myself and go back to a time in your life where you needed to make a difference and to save as many people as you could.'**

Harry snorted, "And you made that decision for me, did you?"

'Think about it, Harrison-'

"Call me Harry."

 **'Harry. Think about it, use your head. We can save all of the people who died, who lost people. We can stop Tom Riddle from destroying everything. We can save Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks. Albus Dumbledore.'**

Harry mulled over that for a moment, before ripping the quilt back and swinging his legs over the side of his bed, "When did you bring me...us too anyway?"

 **'I believe that it is sixteen hours** **before your 'rescuers' come for you.'**

Harry nodded and stood, stretching his arms out behind him. He felt a lot calmer than he did before, he suspected that Merlin had addled with his brain somehow, making him less angry. But, if Harry was honest with himself, the idea of saving everyone who he loved was very appealing.

"So, how does this work?" he asked and rolled his eyes as Merlin's whoop of triumph. That man could be rather childish when he wanted to be, although Harry suspected that all old and great wizards did, Dumbledore was.

 **'I can talk to you in your head, no one else can hear me. I believe the positives rather out way the negatives; it means that nobody can access your mind, a natural Occlumens if you will. And then, of course, you now have the knowledge of all the spells I know, you also posses my magical skill and abilities, and that also means that there is no longer any trace on you-**

"I can do magic?"

Merlin scoffed, ' **Yes, although I did think that the most exciting thing would be the fact that you have the greatest wizard of all time in your head but...'**

"Your so modest."

 **'And yourself sarcastic, clearly. Anyhow...you no longer have the trace, and you no longer have the Horcrux inside of you. Which means no connection to Mr Riddle, no scar burning and no visions.'**

Harry nodded as Merlin continued, **'In addition, your physical appearance seems to have taken a turn I did not expect.'**

Harry's heart dropped into his stomach, "What do you mean, Merlin."

 **'I did not know this would occur, Harry. But, of course, with mine and your magics merging, you were bound to take on some of my characteristics when I was your age.'**

Harry found himself waving a subconscious hand and a mirror appeared there, his shock at this wandless magical feat stalled him before Merlin spoke again.

 **'You can expect more of that happening, Harry, I was very proficient with wandless and non-verbal magics. Now, your appearance?'**

Harry nodded, sucked in a shaky breath and peered into the mirror.

He recoiled quickly.

Where before his complexion was pale from malnourishment and lack of sun, he was now naturally tanned and seemed to glow golden slightly. His hair was straighter and came to his shoulders, but it still held some of it's Potter madness. His nose was straight, his jaw more defined and his face seemed rougher, like he had the beginnings of a beard. But his eyes...his eyes were the most noticeable. They, instead of being the familiar bright green, were a startling white that sparkled and twinkled in a way not unlike Dumbledore's.

 **'I suppose we can blame it on the dementor attack, say that they almost got you. I can imagine that would work.'**

Harry nodded, not really paying attention and peered down at the rest of his body; it seemed that he was taller, more muscular and had the actual makings of a seventeen year old, but, of course, in this time he was only fifteen. Physically.

 **'Yes, I was a rather handsome youth.'**

Merlin laughed loudly as Harry rolled his eyes at Merlin's modesty. Or lack thereof.

"I suppose."

If Merlin could smirk, Harry supposed he would be now, but he just ignored him in favour of asking him more questions, "What do we do now?"

 **'Well, it is six in the morning, so we have until ten o'clock to do whatever it is that you used to do.'**

Harry scoffed, "All I used to do was sit in my room and wait for summer to be over."

 **'I suppose we could walk through what we should do tonight? And perhaps go through your new abilities.'**

Harry nodded in agreement and listened as Merlin set out a plan and explained all about Harry's new skills.

* * *

It was about 10:55 when Harry heard the tell tale sound of Tonks smashing something downstairs.

 **'Now, Harry. Move.'**

Harry got off of his bed, leaving his wand on the bedside table, before creeping over to a dark corner of his bedroom between the door and his wardrobe opposite his window.

After a tense few minutes of waiting, he heard footsteps trying to creep up the stairs, however they stood on the third step from the bottom step that had always creaked loudly, so Harry knew that they were coming. And also Merlin was giving him a non-stop review of where they were (how he knew that was beyond Harry), so he couldn't exactly miss them.

Another few minutes passed before the locks on his door clicked open and his door swung inwards, revealing a group of people cloaked in darkness.

Harry moved quickly. He followed Merlin's directions and sent a wandless and silent stunner out to where he knew Tonks was, the loud bang made him smirk at his stunner hitting it's mark.

 **'Down! Crawl to the left quickly! Moody is entering.'**

Harry followed the orders and as he turned around, he managed to send a tripping jinx at Mad-Eye, who, caught out, fell flat on his face, and before he managed to stand up, Harry transfigured his wooden leg into a concrete block, keeping him weighed down on the floor. He kept low and as he did so, sending multiple stunners out to the three other Order members, they all hit their mark.

The last person left was a very nervous looking Remus Lupin.

"You move, you die." Harry said in his coldest voice as he smoothing grasped Remus' neck in a tight hold(something that made him cringe, even if Merlin was telling him to man up).

"Who the bloody fuck are you, and what have you done with the Dursley's?"

"Harry-" Remus manged to croak out, but Harry cut across him, and repeated what Merlin was telling him to say.

"Seriously. If you don't answer me, I am going to fucking break your neck!"

"Bloody hell, Potter." Moody said in his gruff voice, "It's us. The Order of the Phoenix. Alastor Moody, Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Dedalus Diggle and Remus Lupin."

Harry let out a cold chuckled that made Remus visibly shiver, "Why do I find that hard to believe?"

Moody swore violently, probably because the concrete block was resting on his other leg, "Ask a bloody question then! Prove who were are!"

Harry pretended to mull over it and then turned back to a very red looking Remus, "What creature sat in the office corner the first time Harry Potter visited Remus Lupin at Hogwarts?"

"Gr-Grindylow…" gasped Remus and Harry immediately let go, but then he spun around to Mad-Eye.

"Where were you hidden at Hogwarts this last year?"

Moody rolled his eyes, "In a damn-stupid trunk with about ten thousand locks on it."

Harry let out a small chuckle at Moody's gruff mood, and easily transfigured the block back into Mad-eye's wooden leg.

"Fuckin' hell, Potter." muttered Moody as he stood, shakily. Harry merely shrugged and then waved a casual hand, causing the lights to come on and the four stunned to wake up.

"Harry!? What happened to you!" asked an incredulous Remus as he looked at Harry with wide eyes. Harry, well practiced for this very question, rolled his eyes.

"I imagine it has something to do with the dementors, Moony. Although one can't be sure. It could also have been Voldemort." he drawled as he leant back against his desk and crossed his well defined arms.

"Nice to see you taking your security seriously, lad." Moody said as he limped, heavier than usual, over to Harry bedside table, where he picked up his wand.

Moody turned to him, shocked, "You did all that without your wand?" The others turned to him with mixes of shock and awe also.

Harry shrugged, "I've been busy."

 **'Indeed we have.'**

Harry chuckled at Merlin's voice and lightly took the wand out of Moody's hand, he waved it and his packed trunk levitated into his waiting hand.

"I assume Dumbledore sent you?" at Remus' nod Harry continued, "And I assume that one of you is appariting me to wherever it is we are going."

Tonks then cleared her throat, and flinched as Harry's face snapped to hers, "Err…not really."

Harry peered over at her, which, he was quite pleased to note, made her blush, "And pray tell, how are we getting there, Miss...?"

"Tonks." she muttered and turned her head away, so Remus answered.

"By broom."

Harry let out a laugh and stepped away from Moody, pointing out the window with his wand in hand, "You do realise that it's pissing it down, right? And really cold. And dark."

"It was Albus' idea." spoke up Kingsley Shacklebolt for the first time.

Harry shook his head, "I don't care if bloody Merlin himself suggested it, I am not flying in this weather." Harry let out a small smirk at Merlin's loud laugh in his head.

"Well what do suggest we do to get there then, boy?" growled Moody as he glared at Harry.

"Well, there two are fully qualified Aurors, correct?" Harry asked (with Merlin's direction), as he pointed to Tonks and Kingsley.

They all nodded and Harry shook his head again in utter confusion at why they actually rode brooms the first time.

"So just create a portkey or apparate us outta here."

"We could do that." interjected Remus as Moody looked ready to retort, "The portkey, I mean."

Kingsley nodded and picked up a pen off of Harry's desk, he cast "Portus." and then everyone grabbed a hold of the pen, Harry making sure to hold on tightly and bend his knees, just as Merlin told him as it would apparently make it easier for him to stay on his feet.

* * *

 **LONDON, HEADQUARTERS**

* * *

Harry and the others landed in a dark and dingy street that Harry immediately recognised.

Remus handed him a small piece of parchment and said, "Read this and memorise it, Harry."

Harry nodded and read the words to reveal 12 Grimmauld Place.

 **'The Fidelius charm, and intriguing choice, wouldn't you say?'**

Harry nodded, "The Fidelius. Interesting."

"You've heard of it?" asked Remus as he led the way up the stairs to the front door.

He smirked, "Like I said, Moony. I've been busy this summer."

"Keep your voice down as we go through to the kitchen, Harry." Remus whispered to Harry as Moody closed the door as quietly as he could.

 **'Be as loud as you can, Harry.'**

 _'Why?'_ thought Harry, back to Merlin.

 **'Just trust me and copy what I say.'**

'Okay.'

Harry lifted his chin up slightly as they passed the familiar portrait, "Why's that, Remus?"

He couldn't help the small smile on his face as it's curtains swung open, "Filth, scum! By products of dirt and vileness! Half-breeds, mutants, freaks! Begone of this place! How dare you befoul the House of my fathers-!

Harry stormed up the portrait of Walburga Black and stared in her face. She stopped her screaming to glare at him.

"Be silent, wench. You have no power here."

This seemed, for some reason, to anger her. She was about to blow when Harry held up his hand and yelled back, "You will be silent! How dare you disobey the order of Harrison James Potter, Heir to the Houses of Potter and Peverell!? Do you not know your place?"

The portrait gasped and spluttered as Harry turned back to the very shocked group of people and pointed down the corridor, "The kitchen's this way?"

At Remus' nod, Harry strode down the corridor and pushed the door open to the kitchen, completely ignoring the do not disturb sign.

As he entered the room he was greeted with about fifteen eyes on him. He looked around the kitchen full of witches and wizards. Sitting at one end of the table was the Weasley family and Hermione. Ron and Hermione stood with nervous smiles to greet him, and seeing as Harry had had about three years to get over them not mailing him over the summer, he gave a mock salute and a grin as he jumped up onto the counter of the dark kitchen but, like everyone else, they stopped dead at his appearance. To the left side of Ron was Sirius Black, his Godfather, who gave him a roguish smile and even if Sirius' eyes were flickered with sadness and confusion, Harry still returned it.

Sitting at the centre of the table were the Professor's of Hogwarts; McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, Snape, Hagrid, and Snape gave him a very strong glare, but Harry could see that he was very confused.

And last but not least, Dumbledore was sat, looking pensive at Harry, beside McGonagall.

 **'Be civil, Harry. We do not need Albus getting all hot and bothered.'**

"Harry, it is good to see you, my boy." the old man said and Harry smiled widely at him.

"And yourself, Professor. How was your summer?"

Dumbledore looked surprised that Harry wasn't berating him for leaving him at the Dursley's or asking about Voldemort, but smiled back all the same, "Perfectly busy, Harry."

"Sounds lovely."

Before Dumbledore could reply, Hermione's shrill, surprised voice cut across the table, "Harry, what happened to you? You look so different!"

 **'Again- no rolling your eyes! - civilness please.'**

Harry settled for leaning back against the splashback on the kitchen wall and crossing his ankles that dangled just slightly over the floor, "I don't really know, 'Mione. It just sorta...happened. I didn't even realise until my Uncle pointed it out. It probably had something to do with the dementors."

"Ahhh, yes. The 'dementors'." drawled Snape, a sneer plastering his face.

 **'Okay, fine. I give you permission.'**

Harry internally grinned, "Ahh, Dumbledore's lapdog, we meet again."

He ignored the snorts and bark of laughter from the Weasley's and Sirius, and continued, "I must say, I'm surprised you didn't run off the Voldemort with your tail between your legs."

"Potter-"

Harry scoffed and jumped off of the counter, walking around behind where Sirius was sitting. He placed two hands on his Godfathers shoulders and he grinned down at him.

"Alright, Sirius?" he asked, trying to keep his voice steady, this was Sirius. Padfoot! He had thought that this was going to be a bad idea, but so far it was working pretty well.

 **'Don't get too caught up, Harry.'**

"I will look into your claims about your appearance, my boy. However, do not fret. I believe that you look rather dashing." said Dumbledore, eyes twinkling madly, only to be copied by Harry's, to which he laughed merrily.

 **'Thank you, Albus. See, Harry? I told you I was a handsome child.'**

 _'Yes, thank you, Dumbledore. It's not like your head can't get any bigger.'_

 **'Hey!'**

"I suppose if I'm dashing it's alright." Harry turned to the Weasley twins, "Forge, Gred, what do you guys think?"

The two twins grinned happily at him at shot out of their seats, putting their arms around Harry's shoulders.

"We think you look-"

"-positively-"

"-abso-bonkley-"

"-beauty-killed-"

"-fan-bloody-tastic!"

"Well, that's abso-bonkley fine, then!" Harry smiled as the twins chuckled and he brought his arms back around them to his sides and went and sat next to Ron, in one of the twins' vacated seats, much to their utter horror.

Ron clapped him on the back and Hermione nudged him in the shoulder, both smiling happily.

Yes, Harry thought.

He would make this work.


	2. First Changes

**TITLE:** Beforewards

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter.

 **A/N:** Don't forget to leave a review.

 **SUMMARY:** At Kings Cross, Harry meets someone other than Dumbledore. That someone sends Harry back in time to change things. Can Harry, with his future knowledge and new mentor, change his future for good? Or will this time travel not have the desired effects?

 **CLARIFICATIONS:**

 **'Merlin talking to Harry in his head'**

 _'Harry talking to Merlin in his head'_

 **CHAPTER:** 2

* * *

"Good summer then?" Ron asked when the adults were pulled into a whispered conversation with his 'rescuers'.

Harry shrugged, "I suppose. Wasn't as bad as last time-"

"Harry! How can you say that, you were attacked by dementors!" exclaimed Hermione and Harry rolled his eyes while locking his hands behind his head and leaning back into his chair. Of course, Harry had been referring to the last summer in his own time. But they didn't know that.

"Anyway, other than the dementors, it was actually alright. The Dursley's left me alone, and I got a load of stuff done."

 **'Didn't we just.'**

Ginny leaned forwards, "Like what?", but Harry only shrugged again in answer, which made Hermione stare at him suspiciously.

"Is the charms homework a part of that, 'cause-" started Ron, but he was cut off by a gasp of indignation from Sirius. They all turned to see Sirius, Remus, Moody, Tonks, Shacklebolt, Diggle, the Hogwarts professors and Dumbledore staring at Harry with shock and surprise. It was Sirius who spoke up after a few moments.

"Since when can you use wandless magic?" he asked in just above a whisper.

 **'Careful here, Harry. Just say something vague enough to pass.'**

"Since about two weeks ago." He looked around at their expressions; Dumbledore pensive, Snape incredulous, and everyone else looked in the middle of shock and awe, "I had nothing else to do, so I just started learning it-"

Snape sneered, "'Just started learning it.' Not even _you_ , Potter, with all your magical ability, can 'just learn' wandless magics."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Just because you can't, Snape."

"Professor Snape, Harry."

"Anyway, I started learning the theory of it from a book I brought back from school. And then one time I accidently turned my lights off with it and no Underage Magic owl came, so I just assumed they couldn't trace it and started to do it with more spells."

 **'Dumbledore is trying to access your mind. He doesn't believe you, or them.'**

 _'What should I do then?'_

 **'Perform some, show Albus that you can do it.'**

At that moment Hermione leaned across to him, a familiar excited gleam in her eyes, "Can you show us some, Harry?"

He almost laughed at his luck and nodded lightly. He gave a small flick of his wrist and once again transfigured Moody's peg-leg into a concrete block, luckily the old Auror was leaning on the table else he would have collapsed onto the floor.

"Potter." he growled as Sirius and Remus stifled laughs. James had done that once also, although, not wandlessly, "Put it back."

"Of course, Mad-Eye." and with another flick of his wrist the wooden leg came back, but this time had little snitches flying about on it, Ron, Sirius, Remus and the twins laughed loudly at Moody's disgruntled expression.

McGonagall and Dumbledore turned back to Harry and the Transfiguration professor spoke up, "Mr Potter! That is very advanced Transfiguration! Past NEWT level."

"Indeed. How long have you been able to perform feats like that, Harry?" asked Dumbledore, an amused twinkle in his eyes as Moody tried to get rid of the snitches to no avail.

"I dunno. Since I started wandless magic. It's easier without a wand." Harry said truthfully. It was, and Merlin had informed him that was because wands helped wizards control their magic, and the stronger the wizards magic, the harder it would be for the wand to control it.

"Really? Interesting."

At that point, Harry stood and made a show of stretching out his arms and yawning, "Sorry, guys. I'm just really tired. The rooms upstairs, I take it?"

Ron nodded and jumped to his feet, along with Hermione, "Yeah, come on, Harry."

Harry nodded to Dumbledore and McGonagall, fist bumped Sirius and clapped Remus on the shoulder. He then allowed Ron and Hermione to drag him out of the room.

When they got to the familiar bedroom where Harry had spent most of his previous school year and fifth year summer, Harry went straight to his old bed, next to Ron's, and dropped onto it. He looked over to Ron just in time to see him proclaim that he too was tired and with that he slammed the bedroom door in a very disgruntled Hermione's face. Harry snorted as heard her stomping back downstairs.

Ron flopped onto his bed in very much the same way Harry had and sighed, locking his hands behind his head and staring up at the ceiling.

Silence took over them for a while before they heard multiple footsteps coming upstairs again, from Merlin Harry knew it to be Hermione and that she had recruited Ginny to try and help her in the boys room.

Harry chuckled and gave a point of his hand to the door, the frame glowed blue before settling back into it's normal colour. Ron looked at him sideways, confused. But then laughed his ass off when Ginny had gone to smash her way into the room, and evidently ended up on the floor. Hermione must've caught on for next she yelled from the other side of the now locked door.

"Harry James Potter, open this door right now!"

Ron snickered as Harry smirked over at him, "No can do, 'Mione. Sometimes it just happens, nothing I can do."

As Hermione shrieked angrily and Ginny swore a lot, Ron yelled back, "Have a nice night though, girls!"

At this Harry joined Ron in the laughter, but unlike last time, didn't almost poo himself when Fred and George chose then to apparate into their room. Clearly to prove to Ginny and Hermione that they could do something that they couldn't. Especially Hermione.

Fred and George both dropped themselves on vacant wooden chairs and propped their arms upon their knees, "Why, Harry, it appears that your magical prowess has become something of legend."

As Ron finished swearing at them both for, "Scaring him shitless!", Harry just rolled his eyes.

"Well-"

"-that's what the mighty-"

"-the powerful-"

"-the gorgeous-"

"Not so sure about that last one, brother o' mine."

"Quite right, George old boy."

Ron squinted at them from his bed, "What are you two on about?"

They chorused together, "McGonagall, of course!"

Harry sighed and looked over at them, "What did she say?"

"She happened to mention that she herself had not been able to complete that sort of Transfiguration until years after her own NEWTs."

"Dumbledore said a similar thing."

 **'Well, it's good to know that Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall appreciate my efforts.'**

 _'I'm sure it is.'_

"And then ickle Ginevra mentioned of how very hilarious it would be if you charmed the Judges robes bright pink tomorrow-"

Harry propped himself up on his elbows, "Tomorrow?"

They all looked at him funny and it was Ron who answered, "Your trial. Y'know, the Magic thing."

Harry nodded and looked at them sheepishly, "Oh yeah. Forgot about that."

Ron snickered, "That's probably a good thing. Means your not nervous."

Harry shrugged, "I'm not, at least, I don't feel like I am."

George and Fred suddenly perked their heads up in alarm, "That sounds like mother dearest."

 **'They are correct, Harry. Molly is going to want to stick her head in here, so unlock the door.'**

Harry nodded, more to himself, and unlocked the bedroom with a snap of his fingers, "Yeah, you guys might want to go now."

The twins nodded and apparated just before Mrs Weasley stuck her head in their door, "To sleep, now boys please. Especially you, Harry, you have a big day tomorrow."

Harry and Ron grunted their agreement, rather reluctantly, and stripped off into their PJ's before getting into bed.

After a while, Harry could hear Ron's snoring, but he himself could not get to sleep. So he chose to speak with Merlin instead.

 _'Merlin?'_

 **'Harry.'**

 _'Yeah, Hi. I'm thinking about tomorrow.'_

 **'I can imagine you are. Tomorrow holds endless possibilities.'**

 _'It does?'_

 **'Of course.'**

 _'What kind of possibilities?'_

Merlin chuckled, **'The kind you have to work out for yourself.'**

Harry rolled his eyes, _'Do you think that I could change things at the Trial then?'_

 **'I do.'**

For a moment Harry didn't communicate, just laid there.

Until...he got a thought. A brilliant, incredible thought.

He sat up, rigid, in bed, _'Merlin!'_

 **'What is it, Harry?'**

 _'Okay. I definitely want to get off of the Underage Magic bullshit.'_

 **Merlin stayed quiet so Harry continued,** _'I think we should also see about how far we can get Fudge, or the rest of the Wizengamot, along to seeing that Voldemort has really come back.'_

 **'I agree.'**

 _'Yeah. Okay. That's about it. Got any other ideas?'_

Merlin didn't say anything else but only sighed, **'Let us go through how we are going to get you off of the Underage...bull.'**

Harry smirked.

* * *

Harry awoke at half-past five the next morning as abruptly and completely as if somebody had yelled in his ear, although, someone had.

 **'Goodness! I have been yelling for at least ten minutes.'** Merlin called out in his head.

Harry snarled slightly, a sound that made Merlin laugh out loud, and Harry looked around their surroundings.

For a few moments he sat on the bed, immobile, thinking about the hearing in a few hours time. Of course, it was scheduled for three hours, but Harry and Merlin knew that they would skip an hour and have it before the entire Wizengamot. Harry glanced down at the clothes that Mrs Weasley had clearly placed on his bed. The same as last time, a normal t-shirt and jeans. He could almost laugh at the casualness of it all.

He stood and then ran his hand over the PJ's he currently donned. They had discussed last night on what they were going to do and what Harry should say, Merlin had been the one to come up with the idea that Harry should wear Heir to the House of Peverell and Potter robes, all in black as well, to make him look even 'scarier' than he did already (according to Merlin), apparently it would also remind the members of the Wizengamot that Harry would be joining them as the Head of two powerful Houses in two years.

Of course, in Harry's time, he hadn't known about any of that 'Lord' stuff, something that made Merlin want to throttle Dumbledore and the Dursley's, but he had happily explained it all. It was good to know that if all went to plan and he could kill Voldemort this time around, then he would have enough money and a good job to keep him going.

 **'Very nice, Harrison.'** Merlin commented as Harry stared at himself in the floor length mirror. He was right, he did look rather scary and dangerous. He wore pitch black chino trousers with a black button up shirt emblazed with the Potter and Peverell crest and over that he wore a black robe that travelled to his knees which was also embedded with the Potter and Peverell crest. He finished it with black oxford shoes, the kind that he had seen muggle businessmen wear.

 **'Do something about your hair, though.'**

 _'Like what?'_

 **'Heads of Houses tend to keep their hair long enough so that it can be tied into a low ponytail. Perhaps you should also do that.'**

Harry nodded and waved a hand over his hair, imagining what he wanted it to look like. When Harry looked up again, he saw that his black hair had gone back neatly. He rather liked this look, actually, it made him look a lot like Sirius.

He smirked and turned towards the door, but not before seeing Ron. His best friend was lying sprawled on his back with his mouth wide open, fast asleep. He sniggered and crossed the room, not surprised when Ron didn't even stir, he closed the door softly behind him.

He walked quietly down the stairs, passing the heads of Kreachers ancestors as he went, and into the kitchen.

Obviously already knowing that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Sirius, Remus and Tonks were going to be there, as they were last time, Harry was very surprised and stopped dead in the doorway when he spotted Professor Dumbledore next to TOnks, showing her how to pour hot water from a muggle kettle into her mug.

All were fully dressed except Mrs. Weasley, who was wearing a quilted, purple dressing gown. She leapt to her feet the moment he entered, eyes wide.

"Harry," she said as she approached, eyeing his dress wear, "Did you not see the clothes I had put out for you?"

Harry inclined his head as he dropped into a seat opposite Dumbledore, who was also eyeing his clothes with a very amused look on his face, "I did, Mrs. Weasley. But I thought that it would be best if I attended the trial today in clothing that would perhaps...intimidate...certain members of the Ministry."

"A wise choice, my boy." said Dumbledore quickly, before Mrs. Weasley could get a word in.

Harry shot a smirk at Dumbledore, "Yes, I thought that it would be." He was again, surprised, when Dumbledore smiled back with a knowing glint in his eye. Did Dumbledore already know about the change of destination?

With apparently Dumbledore's word being enough not to argue, Mrs. Weasley set about other things, "Breakfast." she said as she pulled out her wand and hurried over to the fire. Harry turned to Tonks, who was keeping her eyes anywhere but Harry.

Apparently their first impression this time was much different, "Tonks, right?" he asked her and he smiled when she blushed again and nodded.

"You're an Auror? Like Moody and Shacklebolt."

She looked up, surprised that he had remembered that, even if it was from the day before, "Yeah, I am. But not really like Mad-Eye..."

Harry snorted, "No ones like Mad-Eye." Harry then raised his chin and peered into the right corner of the room.

'Moody's over there, isn't he?' Harry thought to Merlin, who laughed.

'Well done, Harry. I was wondering how long it would take you.'

Harry rolled his eyes, aware of Dumbledore watching him stare into the corner with a small smile.

Harry cleared his throat and said loudly, "I bet your a better Auror though, Tonks. He seems to me to just be a barmy old codger-"

Harry quickly put up a shield charm by waving his hand as Moody shot up from his position and threw off his invisibility cloak, shooting harmless hexes at him while Harry laughed and Sirius shouted with joy.

"Alastor! Leave the poor boy alone, he's got a very stressful day today!" said Mrs. Weasly as she placed a plate of eggs and bacon in front of Harry. Remus nodded along in agreement, but he also had gained a small smile.

"He is no boy." Moody muttered as he gloomily dropped in the seat next to Dumbledore. Dumbledore and Moody sat there and watched Harry as he laughed lightly and then dug into his meal without ceremony, sneaking glances with Sirius who was doing the same while smirking at him.

Dumbledore cleared his throat after a few moments of silence and everyone looked to him, including Harry, who had a mouthful of fried eggs, "I am going to be taking you today, Harry. The hearing is in Amelia Bones' office, she is Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and the one who will be questioning you."

Harry swallowed his eggs and waved his fork towards Dumbledore, "What's she like?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as Harry started wolfing down some of his bacon, "A very nice and fair women, a Hufflepuff I believe."

Harry nodded and finished his plate off as everyone else looked on. To be honest, everyone else (excluding Dumbledore) looked more nervous than he was.

Harry looked up, and flinched, for show of course, when he saw everyone staring at him, Dumbledore chuckled merrily and flipped out his pocket watch.

the old man stood and Harry followed his actions, "We will be going now, I think, Harry."

Mr. Weasley peered at the magical clock on the wall, "Now? You've got another two hours yet."

Dumbledore nodded but Harry cut in before he could, "Time waits for no witch or wizard, Mr. Weasley." he turned back to Dumbledore and held out his arm, "Shall we, sir?"

Dumbledore chuckled and looped his arm around Harry's.

Harry felt the familiar pulling of apparition as he and the Professor vanished in thin air from Grimmauld Place.


	3. The Trial

**TITLE:** Beforewards

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter.

 **A/N:** Don't forget to leave a review.

 **SUMMARY:** At Kings Cross, Harry meets someone other than Dumbledore. That someone sends Harry back in time to change things. Can Harry, with his future knowledge and new mentor, change his future for good? Or will this time travel not have the desired effects?

 **CLARIFICATIONS:**

 **'Merlin talking to Harry in his head'**

 _'Harry talking to Merlin in his head'_

 **CHAPTER:** 3

* * *

With a POP! Harry and Dumbledore apparated, arm in arm, into the recognisable Ministry of Magic Atrium.

They were stood at one end of the very long and splendid hall with highly polished, dark wood floor. Peacock-blue ceiling which inlaid with gleaming golden symbols that continually moved and changed like some enormous heavenly notice board. The walls on each side were panelled in shiny dark wood and had many gilded fireplaces set into them. Every few seconds a witch or wizard would emerge from one of the left-hand fireplaces with a soft _whoosh_ ; on the right-hand side, short queues of wizards were forming before each fireplace, waiting to depart.

Halfway down the hall was the golden fountain. The group of golden statues, larger than life-size, stood in the middle of a circular pool. Tallest of them all was a noble-looking wizard with his wand pointing straight up in the air, which Harry thought looked much, much better than the 'Magic Is Might' statue last time he was here. Grouped around him were beautiful witches, a centaur, a goblin, and a house-elf. The last three were all looking adoringly up at the witch and wizard. Glittering jets of water were flying from the ends of the two wands, the point of the centaur's arrow, the tip of the goblin's hat, and each of the house-elf's ears, so that the tinkling hiss of falling water was added to the pops and cracks of apparators and the clatter of footsteps as hundreds of witches and wizards, most of whom were wearing glum, early-morning looks, strode toward a set of golden gates at the far end of the hall.

"This way, Harry." said Dumbledore as he retook his arm and clasped his wrinkled hands behind his back. Harry nodded and copied Dumbledore's actions, holding his chin up high and ignoring the open stares from witches and wizards all over the Atrium. They both strode, at speed, over to the nearby desk. Harry remembered that last time it took much longer for him and Mr. Weasley to get to the wand-checking desk, but it probably helped now that most people in the Hall were stepping aside to allow him and Dumbledore through.

"Here we are." said Dumbledore, and he held out his arm and held Harry's shoulder. The same badly shaven wizard in peacock-blue robes clearly sensed their approach and put down his Daily Prophet, his eyes not leaving the front page.

"Mr Downey, I am escorting Harry here to his trial." he said, gesturing to Harry with his other hand.

Downey looked up, startled, and paled considerably at seeing Dumbledore and Harry.

"Y-yes, Mr Dumbledore, sir. Of course."

Harry walked closer to the desk, allowing Dumbledore's hand to drop to his side. He held out his wand as the wizard held up a long golden rod, thin and flexible as a car aerial, and passed it up and down Harry's front and back quickly.

He looked up, placed the golden instrument down and took Harry's wand.

Downey then dropped it onto a strange brass instrument, which looked something like a set of scales with only one dish. It began to vibrate. A narrow strip of parchment came speeding out of a slit in the base. He tore this off and read the writing upon it.

"Eleven inches, phoenix-feather core, been in use four years. That's right?" he peered nervously up at Harry through his glasses and almost sagged in relief when Harry nodded once and took his wand back from the wizard.

"Thank you, Mr Downey." said Harry with a small smile and he pretended to ignore the growing stares as he turned to Dumbledore, who was smiling, "Ready, sir?"

"Of course. Thank you Eric, as efficient as always." Dumbledore clasped Harry's shoulder again and steered him away from the desk and back through the stalled witches and wizards, walking through the golden gates and into a smaller hall beyond, where at least twenty lifts stood behind wrought golden grilles.

With a great jangling and clattering a lift descended in front of them; the golden grille slid back and Harry and Dumbledore moved inside it with the rest of the crowd. Harry found himself, unlike last time where he was jammed against the back wall of the lift, standing up straight with much room around him. He was wondering about that when Merlin spoke.

 **'It appears that your clothing choice has influenced changes more than we had anticipated.'**

Harry nodded and kept his eyes on the golden grilles as several witches and wizards were looking at him curiously. The grilles slid shut with a crash and the lift ascended slowly, chains rattling all the while, while the cool female voice Harry had heard before rang out.

"Level seven, Department of Magical Games and Sports, incorporating the British and Irish Quidditch League Headquarters, Official Gobstones Club, and Ludicrous Patents Office."

The lift doors opened; Harry glimpsed an untidy-looking corridor, with various posters of Quidditch teams tacked lopsidedly on the walls; one of the wizards in the lift, who was carrying an armful of broomsticks, extricated himself with difficulty as he tried to not jostle Dumbledore, who pretended he didn't even see the wizard, and disappeared down the corridor.

The doors closed, the lift juddered upward again, and the woman's voice said, "Level six, Department of Magical Transport, incorporating the Floo Network Authority, Broom Regulatory Control, Portkey Office, and Apparation Test Centre."

Once again the lift doors opened and four or five witches and wizards got out; at the same time, several paper airplanes swooped into the lift.

Harry ignored the papers this time instead of asking Dumbledore about them. From now on, he would be listening to Merlin and saying just what he said to say. That was their plan.

As they clattered upward again, the memos flapped around the swaying lamp in the lift's ceiling.

"Level five, Department of International Magical Cooperation, incorporating the International Magical Trading Standards Body, the International Magical Office of Law, and the International Confederation of Wizards, British Seats."

When the doors opened, two of the memos zoomed out with a few more witches and wizards, but several more memos zoomed in, so that the light from the lamp in the ceiling flickered and flashed as they darted around it.

"Level four, Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, incorporating Beast, Being, and Spirit Divisions, Goblin Liaison Office, and Pest Advisory Bureau."

" 'S'cuse," said the wizard carrying the fire-breathing chicken and he left the lift pursued by a little flock of memos. The doors clanged shut yet again.

"Level three, Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes, including the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad, Obliviator Headquarters, and Muggle-Worthy Excuse Committee."

Everybody left the lift on this floor except Dumbledore, Harry, and a witch who was reading an extremely long piece of parchment that was trailing on the ground. The remaining memos continued to soar around the lamp as the lift juddered upward again, and then the doors opened and the voice said, "Level two, Department of Magical Law Enforcement, including the Improper Use of Magic Office, Auror Headquarters, and Wizengamot Administration Services."

Harry then turned to Dumbledore, who was peering at the women and her parchment curiously, "That's where Mr. Weasley works, isn't it?" he asked, although he already knew.

Dumbledore nodded and faced the golden grills again, "Yes, a rather intriguing department if you ask me."

Harry quickly peaked at the women, who was now very obviously pretending to read and listening to their conversation. Another quick glance at Dumbledore told him that he too was aware of this and was seeing how Harry would react.

'How about messing with her slightly, Harry? Perhaps something that would make the Minister and Ministry quite worried?'

Harry smirked, something not gone amiss by Dumbledore, "Quite. I was thinking about a future career within the Ministry actually."

"Oh?"

Harry nodded, "Yes, and I was thinking about the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, but...due to the present circumstances...I have been thinking about checking out Arthurs office."

A look of surprise crossed the old wizards face as the woman tried to stifle a sound of shock, "Really? I wouldn't have thought that for you, my boy."

Harry shrugged and breathed out while brushing down his robes, "If the Department that I wanted to go into isn't even trying to do their duty, what good would it do to go there?"

"I suppose you are correct, my boy. Although, once you finish Hogwarts, I was rather hoping that you would continue there. Perhaps an apprenticeship with...well, whomever the Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor is at that time."

Harry's head snapped up to Dumbledore, his impassiveness lost, "Really? You think I'm good enough for that?"

Dumbledore chuckled and moved to the side when a plump witch carrying a smoking goblet entered the lift, "Of course. Probably better than most of the Seventh Years."

Harry was about to speak again when the cool female voice spoke, "Department of Mysteries." The lift doors rattled open.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, "Come along then, Harry. Much to do."

Harry nodded and straightened his black robe and strode out behind Dumbledore.

It was just as Harry remembered. The same bare walls; no windows, no doors...apart from that dreaded plain black one at the end of the corridor.

 **'Relax, harry. It would not be beneficial for you to get wound up before entering the courtroom.'**

Harry took a deep breath and for the rest of the journey just settled on watching Dumbledore's back. They levelled out and were walking side-by-side by the time they were walking down the nearby stairs. They reached the bottom of the steps and they turned right before striding down another one, which bore great resemblance to that which led Snape's dugeon at Hogwarts, with rough stone walls and torches in brackets. The doors they passed here were heavy wooden ones with iron bolts and keyholes.

Harry almost drew his wand and blasted Dumbledore into little tiny grey pieces when the old man spoke up, "I am most curious, Harry. Where did you receive those robes? Forgive me, I was not aware that you owned any with your family crest."

Harry refrained from rolling his eyes, "I transfigured them from bedsheets and found the crests in the library at Number 12."

Dumbledore nodded and then said, "Courtroom ten, I believe. Does that sound about right?"

Harry gave a one shouldered shrug, "Sure."

Dumbledore stopped dead in front of a grimy dark door with an immense iron lock and faced Harry, "This is it, my boy. Are you ready?"

Harry chuckled, something that obviously surprised the old wizard, "Of course. I've been preparing since I got my letter."

Dumbledore fixed his face from surprise to a smile, "I have no doubt in the entertainment of this trial then."

Harry surprised Dumbledore again when his eyes started to twinkle (Merlin's doing - this was Harry's warning that Merlin was going to be saying stuff in his head and that Harry should copy it word for word), "Oh yes. Very entertaining."

Laughing lightly, Dumbledore pushed the door open with a loud bang!

* * *

It was just as Harry remembered. The walls were made of dark stone, dimly lit by torches. Empty benches rose on either side of him, but ahead, in the highest benches of all, were many shadowy figures. They had been talking in low voices, but as the heavy door swung closed behind Harry and Dumbledore an ominous silence fell.

Harry looked up and saw another familiar sight. There were about fifty of them, all, as far as he could see, wearing plum-colored robes with an elaborately worked silver W on the left-hand side of the chest and all staring down their noses at him, some with very austere expressions, others looks of frank curiosity.

In the very middle of the front row sat the short and stubby, Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic. Fudge was still portly man but today he had forgone his usual green bowler hat that made him appear even plumper; he had also dispensed with the indulgent smile he had once worn when he spoke to Harry. A broad, square-

jawed witch with very short gray hair sat on Fudge's left; she wore a monocle and looked forbidding. Madam Bones, Harry realised. She had died in the last war, well, that would not be happening this time. On Fudge's right was another witch, but she was sitting so far back on the bench that her face was in shadow. Harry almost snarled. Umbridge.

"Very well," said Fudge. "The accused being present — finally —"

Dumbledore stepped out from the darkness, "I am sorry, Minister. That was my doing. Harrison here was here on time, despite the very late change, and it was I, unfortunately that delayed him."

Before Fudge could say anything else (he was turning a rather peculiar colour of purple at the sight of Dumbledore and many muttering had broken out), Harry scoffed loudly, "Be that as it may, Albus-" more mutterings broke out and Harry could practically feel the amusement coming off of Dumbledore, "The Wizengamot, and the Ministry as a whole, should know better than to reschedule such an important trial at such a short notice. The fault is not yours, it is the members of this community."

Dumbledore pretended to think this over before saying, "Yes, Harrison, quite right."

Harry then walked out into the middle of the hall, his footsteps echoing out across the high ceilings. When he reached the only chair in the open space, he stood before it and raised an eyebrow at fudge while crossing his arms, "What an...interesting chair, Minister. I wonder, how many have perished in it?"

Harry wouldn't have been surprised if it was many. It was high backed, hard wooded and a spindly chair which was built to make someone uncomfortable enough to spill secrets just to get out of it. He could see the chains lying idlily at the bottom of the chair; just the threat of those chains being near him was enough to make him start to sweat slightly.

Muttering and gasps, broke out again as the Minister choked on his water that he had been drinking, trying to bring his temperature down.

A very snooty and eager sounding voice yelled out over the talking, "I can assure you, Mr Potter, the chair is quite safe." Harry turned to see Ron's brother, Percy sitting at the very end of the first bench. Harry looked at him, not really expecting anything, and was rewarded with exactly what he had thought. Percy's eyes, behind his horn-rimmed glasses, were fixed on his parchment.

Harry sighed and ran a hand over his tied back hair, "I can assure you, Mr Weasley, that I will not be sitting in this chair."

Harry then waved a casual hand over the 'chair' which then turned into a large purple club armchair, with dozens and dozens of lemon drops that where vibrating on it. Behind him Dumbledore chuckled as the Wizengamot broke out (AGAIN) into much louder talking and muttering and gasps at Harry's easily performed silent and wandless magic.

Before anyone could say anything, Harry then conjured his own chair. A bright red and gold plush chair with a large griffon flying after some snitches.

He dropped into it and relaxed as Dumbledore did the same in his and the mutterings soon stopped.

After a few minutes of deafening silence, Madam Bones cleared her throat, "Shall we begin?"

Fudge nodded, reluctantly and spoke.

"Disciplinary hearing of the twelfth of August," said Fudge in a ringing voice, and Percy began taking notes at once, "into offenses committed under the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery and the International Statute of Secrecy by Harry James Potter, resident at number four, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey.

"Interrogators: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister of Magic; Amelia Susan Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement; Dolores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister. Court Scribe, Percy Ignatius Weasley —"

"— Witness for the defence, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore," said Dumbledore in a booming voice over the Minister and Harry grinned.

He looked very serene in his chair. His long midnight blue robes were strewn untidily as he sunk into it, his long silver beard was flipped over his shoulder and his hair was brought around his front so that it didn't get trapped underneath his body. The tips of his long fingers together and he looked over at Fudge with polite interest.

"Yes," said Fudge again, shuffling his notes. "Well, then. So. The charges. Yes."

He extricated a piece of parchment from the pile before him, took a deep breath, and read, "The charges against the accused are as follows: That he did knowingly, deliberately, and in full awareness of the illegality of his actions, having received a previous written warning from the Ministry of Magic on a similar charge, produce a Patronus Charm in a Muggle-inhabited area, in the presence of a Muggle, on August the second at twenty-three minutes past nine, which constitutes an offense under paragraph C of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, 1875, and also under section thirteen of the International Confederation of Wizards' Statute of Secrecy.

"You are Harry James Potter, of number four, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey?" Fudge said, glaring at Harry over the top of his parchment.

"I think you will find that it is Harrison James Potter, but all of your other information is correct."

Madam Bones then cleared her throat and Harry turned to her, with everyone following. She seemed unperturbed though, "It says on our records-"

"It will do, Madam as my muggle family who took me in didn't bother to even try and communicate to change it as my parents would have wanted."

Madam Bones inclined her head and leaned over to a women on her right and whispered who immediately started to write something.

"Right. Well. You received an official warning from the Ministry for using illegal magic three years ago, did you not?" started Fudge again.

"No."

It was Umbridge who spoke next, "No? But I-"

Harry held up a hand, effectively silencing her, "No I did not use magic, but yes I received a warning."

Fudge smiled gleefully, "Oh! Another cock and bull story from little Potter-!"

He stopped however when Harry stood to his feet.

"Minister! How dare you insult the only Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble Houses of Potter and Peverell-"

Dumbledore cleared his throat and Harry snapped his head to the old wizard, "Don't forget Black, my boy. You must remember Sirius Black's letter to you informing you that you were now his rightful heir."

Harry's false anger was set aside quickly as a predatory smile took over his face, "Of course. So you see, Minister. That you have just insulted the Heir to three major houses. In fact..." at this point, Harry was just repeating everything Merlin was telling him to say, and had no clue about what was going on, "I believe that I will be invoking Clause Seventy Two, Paragraph 3A."

The yells of the Hall were deafening. Harry, of course, had no idea what Clause Seventy Two, Paragraph 3A was, but if it was bringing about this reaction, it had to be good.

Madam Bones stood quickly to her feet, as well as an older women with a stuffed vulture on her head that Harry recognised as Lady Longbottom, Neville's grandmother, and Fudge.

Harry was quite pleased to see that Bones had apparently gotten their first so she spoke first, "I second that notion."

Lady Longbottom then said, "Thirded."

Before a very purple Fudge could say anything, an old women who was sat in a red and gold seat on the row that held the Ancient Families stood, along with three others; one man who was in a Black seat, and one women who was in a blue and silver seat.

"I, proxy of the House of Potter, hereby step down so as to Harrison James Potter takes his rightful and birth right place of Lord Potter, of the Most Ancient House of Potter. So I have sworn; so mote it be." The seat behind the women glowed gold and Harry felt a burning sensation on his arm and began to panic.

 **'Do not fret, my boy. This is protocol. You have just called for your magic to become one of a Lord.'**

 _'Oh. Uh...okay then.'_

"I, proxy of the House of Black, hereby step down so as to Harrison James Potter takes his rightful place of Lord Black, of the Most Noble House of Black. So I have sworn; so mote it be." The chair behind the proxy glowed silver and Harry felt another burn on his arm, but this time he didn't panic, as much.

Fudge was now a very violent shade of fuchsia and started to yell over the silence that followed these proclamations, "No! Stop! He is not of age-!"

"Silence, Minister! What right is yours that can stop the right of passage of a rightful Heir to Noble and Ancient Houses?!" yelled out a very shocking voice. One of Lucius Malfoy. Fudge, spinning around to see who had gone against him, collapsed into his chair. If Malfoy wouldn't help him, who would?

Lastly, the final woman spoke up in a very high and loud voice, "I, proxy of the House of Peverell-" gasps followed this, apparently not many knew of the House of Peverell's existence anymore. It was a very powerful house, or so he had been told by Merlin, "hereby step down so as to Harrison James Potter takes his rightful and birth right place as Lord Peverell, of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell, one of the Revered Three. So I have sworn; so mote it be." the seat behind her glowed a bright, startling blue and the pain in his arm almost doubled, but he ignored it in favour of keeping face in front of the crowd.

An old looking women then stood, bashed her cane against the floor effectively silencing everyone and then hobbled down the grey marble staircase, being joined halfway by Madam Bones from the Magical Law Enforcement.

The two witches walked slowly up to him and Merlin told Harry to hold out his arm, so he did so.

Madam Bones spoke first, tapping her wand on Harry's right arm, "Do you, Harrison James Potter of the Most Ancient House of Potter, the Most Noble House of Black and the Most Ancient and Noble House of Peverell, swear to uphold the laws set down by this Wizengamot?"

"I do swear." A red ribbon of light flowed from her wand and wrapped itself around Harry's right arm and hand.

The older women, who he was being informed by Merlin was Griselda Marchbanks, then spoke next, her voice echoing in the now noiseless chamber, Harry supposed this was a sign of respect, "Do the Houses Potter, Peverell and Black accept their responsibilities to the Wizards and Witches of this Wizarding World? Do you, Harrison, Son of James, accept your responsibilities of upholding the laws of our world, through the actions of these three Houses?"

"Yes, I accept." a blue ribbon struck out of Marchbanks wand and wrapped itself over the red.

Finally all turned watch Marchbanks, stare up at the Minister until he finally picked up his gavel with a sigh and bashed it very hard down on the wooden plate in front of him, "Rise, Lord..."

There was a low murmuring as the Minister obviously did not know what to say, so Dumbledore spoke up from his very comfortable looking position he had just taken up again on his armchair, "Lord Potter-Black-Peverell."

The Minister coughed and nodded, "Rise, Lord Potter-Black-Peverell, newest member of the Wizengamot, voting the Potter, Black and Peverell seat."

At his words the three seats that were before on different places along the row; the Potter seat, firmly in the 'light' side of the row, the black seat in the 'dark' and the Peverell was right next to the Minister, along with the three other Revered Three; all merged into one and was seated right next to the vacant Dumbledore seat, which was a row below the light side, marking Dumbledore as their leader, and now also Harry.

The Minister coughed again, stopping the talk and smattering of applause that had just broken out, "That concludes our meeting as Pot- Lord Potter-Black-Peverell, cannot be tried for crimes he committed as a minor as a fully emancipated adult. Open the doors!"

* * *

 **A/N: The Revered Three are the three original Houses that helped Merlin to build the Wizengamot and shape the magical world.**

 **The reason that Merlin doesn't 'speak' a lot in this chapter is because everything Harry is saying is what Merlin is telling him to and I didn't want to write the same thing twice, over and over again.**

 **LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	4. Aftermath

**TITLE:** Beforewards

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter.

 **A/N:** Don't forget to leave a review.

 **SUMMARY:** At Kings Cross, Harry meets someone other than Dumbledore. That someone sends Harry back in time to change things. Can Harry, with his future knowledge and new mentor, change his future for good? Or will this time travel not have the desired effects?

 **CLARIFICATIONS:**

 **'Merlin talking to Harry in his head'**

 _'Harry talking to Merlin in his head'_

 **CHAPTER:** 4

* * *

Harry laughed out loud, the sound echoing all around the silent chamber. It was quite clear that not one of the people in the seats thought that it would go this way. Perhaps the light wizards wanted Harry to get off with no more than a slap on the wrist if that and the dark ones wanted him to go to Azkaban (maybe even a few light wizards wanted this too). He turned to Dumbledore with a huge grin on his face as mutterings started up and people began to stand and gather their things. Dumbledore was already stood and had vanished the chairs. He had a certain gleam in his eyes that Harry recognised as pride. He felt his cheeks heat up slightly but held his head high anyway.

Just in spite of the Wizengamot members behind him, he turned and strolled up to the Headmaster before stopping right in front of him and bowing low. Most people stopped to stare at the occurrence.

"Lord Dumbledore, _rightful_ Chief Warlock." he said in his best arrogant voice. Dumbledore chuckled as Harry stood back upright. He inclined his head.

"Lord Potter-Black-Peverell." Harry smirked and fell into step beside the Headmaster as they exited the chamber, Fudge's glares digging into their backs. Dumbledore lowered his head and murmured softly, "Excellent show, my boy. Excellent."

Harry inclined his head to acknowledge the praise but kept his high-class persona façade until they exited the room. When they did, they were the first so Harry burst out laughing and was joined by Dumbledore. It was a few moments before they had stopped but that was only because Harry had been warned by Merlin that people were about to exit the chamber.

One or two of the passing wizards nodded to Harry as they passed in respect of the new Lord, Harry nodded back, and a few, including Madam Bones, said, "Lords," to them both, but most averted their eyes. Cornelius Fudge and the toadlike witch Umbridge were almost the last to leave the dungeon. Fudge acted as though Dumbledore and Harry were part of the wall, but again, the witch looked almost appraisingly at Harry as she passed, much to his chagrin. But before they could get too far down the hall, Merlin spoke.

 **'Perhaps, Harry, with the knowledge of what Umbridge is like in the coming year, you should get on her good side while you can.'**

Harry nodded to himself before calling out, "Madam Umbridge?" The witch turned, with Fudge scowling as he copied her, and cocked her head to the side in apparent curiosity. He started down the hall and stopped in front of her, grasping her hand as he brushed his lips against it (fighting the urge to throw up all over her pink dress), "I look forward to conversing with you more in the upcoming Wizengamot session." He turned to the Minister as an afterthought, releasing her hand, " And yourself Minister, if that is agreeable. After all, I am a Lord now, am I not?"

"You are." Fudge ground out between clenched teeth, he seemed to want to grasp Harry's neck and wring it out.

Dumbledore cleared his throat after a moment of silence between the four of them, "Well then...Harrison and I must be getting home." Harry nodded his assent and with a polite, "Goodbye." he and Dumbledore left the Minister for Magic and Umbridge standing alone in the corridor. Dumbledore placed a steady hand on his shoulder as they rounded the corner but they stopped dead as Harry jumped half a foot in the air.

 **'Stop!'** called out Merlin. Harry cursed him mercilessly in his mind as Dumbledore peered at him confusedly.

"Something wrong, Harrison?" Ah, Harrison...so that meant that Dumbledore also knew something he didn't. Harry nodded and took a few calming breaths.

 _'What? What the bloody hell is it now?'_

 **'There is an important person up ahead. Someone you are not going to want to see or speak to.'**

 _'Who?'_

 **'Lucius Malfoy.'** Harry scowled, ignoring Dumbledore's questioning look, and strode off down the corridor, leaving the old man to scurry after him.

Merlin was right, just up ahead was a tall man with sleek blond hair and a pointed, pale face. Lucius bloody Malfoy. The man turned with a small smirk on his face, only for that smirk to be wiped away when Harry stuck out his hand for the man to shake. Harry's other hand was behind his back, his fingers sparking with the anger he felt seeing the man; but only Dumbledore would be able to see that.

Malfoy took the offered hand and shook it twice. Harry spoke first, "Lord Malfoy. What a pleasure."

Malfoy sneered, "Yes, such a pleasure I am sure, Lord Potter-Black-Peverell."

Harry feigned shock, "'Lord?' Wow, I shocked, Lord Malfoy, that you would call anyone else that besides Thomas Riddle. Why, Abraxas must be rolling in his grave."

The man was shocked, but only for a moment, "Do not speak of my father, you filthy-"

Harry laughed, "You sound just like Draco when you say that. All whiney and immature." he continued before a now very red Malfoy could, "But, I must say thank you for putting forth your support against the Minister. I can imagine that if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be in the position I am now. You know, I cant imagine Voldemort'll be too pleased with that will he?"

Malfoy tried to speak again but Harry cut him off, "Give him my regards will you, Lord Malfoy? Tell him that I have," Harry leant in closer to Malfoy so that Dumbledore wouldn't be able to hear what he said, "discovered the power he knows not."

Lucius appeared confused but before he could speak Harry passed him and he was already climbing the staircase. Dumbledore caught up to him halfway.

"I am not sure that was wise, Harry."

Harry shrugged and sent a sheepish grin the Headmasters way, "Yeah, it probably wasn't."

 **'I though it was marvellous.'**

 _'Of course you bloody well did. You probably wanted me to punch his smirky little face.'_

 **'I admit it did cross my mind.'**

"Shall we then, Harry?" Harry shook himself and brought himself back to the present conversation. He and Dumbledore were in the lift and the doors had opened to reveal the now almost-deserted Atrium. Eric the security man was hidden behind his _Daily Prophet_ again, but he looked up when he heard Dumbledore. He nodded and walked out of the lift with Dumbledore.

The Headmaster offered him his arm and Harry took it, giving Eric a two fingered salute as he and Dumbledore apparated away.

* * *

 **Sorry! I know this is a really _really_ short chapter as well as it being _forever_ since I last updated.**

 **I'm trying to find my muse again, it seems to be hiding from me, so if any of you have any idea of what should happen next, please PM me ASAP!**


	5. Letters

**TITLE:** Beforewards

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter.

 **A/N:** Don't forget to leave a review.

 **SUMMARY:** At Kings Cross, Harry meets someone other than Dumbledore. That someone sends Harry back in time to change things. Can Harry, with his future knowledge and new mentor, change his future for good? Or will this time travel not have the desired effects?

 **CLARIFICATIONS:**

 **'Merlin talking to Harry in his head'**

 _'Harry talking to Merlin in his head'_

 **CHAPTER:** 5

* * *

 **'HARRISON JAMES POTTER INSTATED AS A LORD OF THE WIZENGAMOT** **'**

 _As I am sure the readers of our esteemed Daily Prophet are already aware, Harrison James Potter (otherwise known as the Boy-Who-Lived), received a trial for the misuse of magic in front of a muggle child this last weekend. From yesterday's reactions to the decision of the Minister for Magic's to have Harrison be trialled in front of a full Wizengamot, I am sure that you readers are dying to know all that occurred at the exclusive meeting between the Boy-Who-Lived and the British Ministry's top-electives and Head of Ancient and Noble Houses.  
By the information that we have received from multiple sources, this is want went down during the trial; Harrison and his defendant, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, arrived late to the trial due to a misconduct of communicated justice by the Minister of Magic who had not informed Harrison or Headmaster Dumbledore of the changing of event (the trial should have taken place in Head of the DMLE, Amelia Bones' office) or the changing of the time (it was brought forward by an hour). During the time in which Dumbledore and Harrison were not attending the event, our sources state that Minister Fudge and his Undersecretary, Dolores Umbridge, were badmouthing the fifteen-year old and the esteemed member of out Magical Society. When Harrison and Dumbledore arrived, they were immediately harassed by Minister Fudge; however the Minister's rudeness and miscarriage of protocol was stunned into silence when young Harrison displayed an incredible amount of power by windlessly conjuring two armchairs for himself and Headmaster Dumbledore (images of the chairs can be seen on page 13) and stunned once again when he revealed that he was on first-name basis with headmaster Dumbledore, a feat not many can say.  
In addition to this, next the Minister tried to argue against Harrison's defence of himself, which led to the most astounding moment in the entire trial.  
Harrison James Potter stood from his seat and declared that in the face of a miscarriage of justice, he was proclaiming his desire for Clause Seventy-Two A to be invoked. This, for any readers who are not aware of the clause, is when a defendant who is also an Heir to an Ancient and Noble House, feels as though they are being treated unfairly and puts forward that they should come into their birth-right as a Lord of the Wizengamot. As it was quite clear that this was the case with young Harrison, DMLE Head, Amelia Bones was first to her feet alongside Lady Augusta Longbottom (who's grandson Neville is in the same year as Harrison at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and is also in Gryffindor - for Lady Longbottom's quote on the trial, please turn to page 12) which meant that they overrode the Ministers objections to the request. The next few occurrence happened quickly and our sources have stated that the entire way through, the Minister was objecting to the whole ordeal, only to be silenced by long time Lord, Lucius Malfoy.  
Harrison was then sworn in as Lord Potter-Black-Peverell, as he was the birth Heir to the Houses of Peverell and Potter, and Sirius Black, Azkaban Escapee and Godfather of Harrison, had arranged him to be the Heir to the House of Black. Lord Potter-Black-Peverell was then emancipated as a Lord and cleared of all charges. Read more events of the trial on page 13.  
_

Siirus barked out a laugh and clapped his hand on Harry's shoulder whilst Ron, Fred, George and Ginny looped their arms in each others and swung around chanting, "Lord, Lord, Lord, Lord,". Hermione was leaning back in a chair at the table, smiling up at him with the paper still in her hands, Mrs. and Mr. Weasley were smiling at him and Mrs. Weasley began to bustle around the kitchen while swiping at her eyes when she thought he wasn't looking. But, most pleasing to Harry of all, Dumbledore still had a hold of Harry's free shoulder, like he had since he had shown up in the morning after the trial and he could practically feel the pride radiating off of the old Headmaster. It was much, much better than the last time this summer occurred and Dumbledore was ignoring him for fear of Voldemort possessing him.

 **'Yes, it is much better than last time. Especially because I'm here this time. Yes, much better.'**

Harry snorted under his breath as he was pushed into a chair by Mrs. Weasley, everyone else followed him into chairs next to him, Ron sitting next to Hermione, a broad grin on his face, Ginny on the other side of Hermione, Sirius was next to him, Fred on his other side and George next to Fred. Mr. Weasley sat next to Sirius, _'Sure, it's only 'cause you're here, Merlin. That's the only reason.'_

If Merlin could pull a face, Harry supposed he would as he said, **'It is. What other reason is there?'**

Harry discreetly rolled his eyes just as Dumbledore let go of his shoulder and stepped back. Harry turned around to face him questioningly, so the Headmaster said, "I am afraid that I can't stay, my boy, business at Hogwarts, you know. " Harry nodded in resignation and waved and everyone else called out their goodbyes.

"'Course, you were wearing those robes though, there was no way they were going to convict you," said Ron happily, now dishing great mounds of mashed potatoes onto everyone's plates, piling extra onto his own, "You looked downright scary, mate." Harry raised an eyebrow and reached across the table for a roll.

Hermione nodded her own agreement and Fred said, "You did, _Harrison_ ,"

Harry scowled at him and the others laughed as he roughly bit into his roll. George snorted, "But he's right. Especially with your eyes-"

"Do'ya know they sparkle?"

"Like the sun on a summery day-"

"Like the apple of Fred's eye-"

"Like the-"

The twins were interupted by their mother, "Enough! Boys leave Harry alone, he needs to eat up after all, didn't each much at dinner last night." Harry shot a quick smile at Mrs. Weasley and was satisfied when she chucked him under the chin lovingly. He had missed her cooking and mothering when he, Hermione and Ron were on the run last year, and had been reminded of that last night which was why he hadn't eaten much last night; in fact, it had taken Merlin to yell at him for his mind to get out of the dark space it had gone to.

The rest of the lunch was full of relaxed conversation about the next year at Hogwarts, what would happen with the Quidditch season and whether or not Harry would allow Hermione to read his books on wandless magic. He had denined, stating that he had given them to Dumbledore last night before he had seen them all, and she seemed to take that as the truth, if not with a pinch of salt.

* * *

Harry found himself daydreaming about Hogwarts more and more as the end of the holidays approached; he could not wait to see Hagrid again, to play Quidditch, even to stroll across the vegetable patches to the Herbology greenhouses. Sure, he would be doing his fifth (and sixth *groan*) year again, but that did mean that he already knew all that would happen; he wouldn't need to revise for his exams as heavily - even if Hermione tried to get him to - he wouldn't rise to Malfoy or Snape's bait (even if Snape had been in love with his mother and had protected him and had been a spy...OK, so maybe he would be slightly nicer to Snape) and he definitely wouldn't go running off to the Ministry of Magic to find Sirius when Voldemort places that vision in his head. He would never, ever do that again.

On the very last day of the holidays Harry was sweeping up Hedwig's owl droppings from the top of the wardrobe when Ron entered their bedroom carrying a couple of envelopes.

"Booklists have arrived," he said, throwing one of the envelopes up to Harry, who was standing on a chair. "About time, I thought they'd forgotten, they usually come much earlier than this. …"

Harry smiled, but hid it behind his hand, when he realised what was about to happen and swept the last of the droppings into a rubbish bag and threw the bag over Ron's head into the wastepaper basket in the corner, which swallowed it and belched loudly. Instead of opening his straight away, he waited for Ron to open his first.

"Only two new ones," Ron said, reading the list, he had only taken out the first pieve of parchment and hadn't realised, unlike Harry who had, that there was a flicker of gold sitting at the bottom of the envelope. _"The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5,_ by Miranda Goshawk and _Defensive Magical Theory,_ by Wilbert Slinkhard."

 **Crack.**

Fred and George Apparated right beside Harry.

"We were just wondering who assigned the Slinkhard book," said Fred conversationally.

"Because it means Dumbledore's found a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," said George. Harry sighed and jumped down off of his chair; he waved his hadn casually upwards and the newspaper at the bottom of Hedwigs cage replaced itself with a loud 'SLAP!', "I bet you it's someone from the Ministry."

The boys all appeared alarmed by this so Harry contined on as he moved towards them with a shrug," THink about it; if Fudge is serious about degrading me and Dumbledore, then why wouldn't he announce that someone at the Minsitry was going to start teaching there...maybe he hopes the public will rally against the Order and Dumbledore if he can get some bad press on him and how he runs Hogwarts."

Fred and George nodded thoughtfully and Ron appeared angry that someone would do that to Dumbledore, but his friend sighed after a moment and put his hand back in his envelope. He gasped loudly and Harry allowed his smile free. George glanced at him curiously, but he only nodded once in Ron's direction and the twin turned his attention to him.

"What's up with you, Ron?" asked George.

Ron did not answer, he was standing very still with his mouth slightly open, gaping at his letter from Hogwarts.

"What's the matter?" said Fred impatiently, moving around Ron to look over his shoulder at the parchment.

Fred's mouth fell open too.

"Prefect?" he said, staring incredulously at the letter. Harry laughed loudly, all heads turned to him and Ron looked like he was baout to yell at him, perhaps he thought that Harry was mocking him, but was startled when Harry bounded over to him and slapped him on the back with a loud, "Knew you'd get it, Ron!"

Fred and George stared at him, and then turned their eyes on Ron, who was mouthing wordlessly at Harry.

"You...you...knew I'd get it?" he asked, incredulous.

Harry smiled widely and gestured with his hand, which happened to hold his unopened envelope, Fred's eyes locked onto it as if he had seen something Harry hadn't, "'Course. Why wouldn't you? Yeah, yeah, your grades might not be as good as 'Mione's, but you're just as good of a student."

Ron blushed around his ears and turned the badge over in his hand with wonder. Harry was laughing again, so therefore missed it when Fred leaped for Harry's letter and ripped it open; Ron, forgetting his embarrassment and happiness, shouted out in protest and Harry merely raised his eyebrows as the twins both yelled for joy once they had opened it.

George turned to Harry with a shit-eating grin and Fred's eyes were alight with happiness. Finally Harry snapped, "What?"

Fred laughed loudly and tossed over a small golden and red badge. His own eyes went wide and both twins burst into laughter.

A large C was superimposed on the golden Gryffindor lion.

He was the Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

He breathed out with shock. But...this hadn't happened last time!

 **'Ah. It appears that out time travel is already affecting the time-line, Harry.'**

Harry's eyes went wide, which the twins thought was hilarious and Ron snatched the badge out of Harry's hand, ' _What...what does that mean? We haven't done anything wrong, have we? Have I?'_

Merlin chuckled in his head, **'No, Harry. Everything is going according to plan. However, you may want to say something before your friends get too worried.'**

Harry looked up at them all, to see the twins performing a jig and Ron grinning wider than he had ever seen. Ron threw him back his badge before reaching over and pulling him into a quick hug, "You're Captain! Yes, I knew it, I just knew it! This is gunna be so cool, Harry. You get to pick the team this year! This is so great..."

Before Harry could get a word in edgewise, the door banged open and Hermione came tearing into the room, her cheeks flushed and her hair flying. There was an envelope in her hand. Harry smiled widely at her and before she could say anything about the badge in Harry's hand, he pulled her into the room and gave her a big hug.

She was blushing brightly when he let go and spluttered, "Did you — did you get — ?"

Harry shook his head, "No I didn't, but...I got Captain of the Quidditch Team!"

"Oh my god! Harry, that's so great! Oh I cant believe it, I mean, you're only a Fifth year! This is-"

Ron cleared his throat, although he was smiling, and she turned to him, a mountain of brown frizzy hair flying into his face. Fred laughed until Harry stumbled back into him and spat the hair out, bits of spit and wet hair landed on Fred's face.

Ron held up his prefect badge so she could see it and grinned widely, "I'm Prefect."

She shrieked excitedly and pulled him into a bone-crushing hug that made the poor boy blush the same colour as his hair; Harry, George and Fred snickered (Fred less so as he was still wiping the wetness off of his face).

"I knew it!" she said excitedly, brandishing her letter, "I knew one of you would get it. This is so great!"

Ron released her and smirked at Harry, "We are definitely gonna get Malfoy and those other Snakes with this - we're practically ruling the school-!"

"No," said Hermione quickly, "We are absolutely not abusing this power. No! You are not."

"Why? If it was Malfoy he'd do the same to us! You know he would!" Ron whined, gesturing his hands widely and Hermione crossed her arms resolutely. Harry stepped in, hoping to block the argument that was brewing at the surface.

"Ron, 'Mione, why don't we go downstairs and tell the others?"

Hermione squealed and ran for the door, argument forgotten, pulling Ron by the wrist as she went. When they had left, Harry was about to follow when George grabbed his wrist, smirking, "Listen up, Captain, you better not be getting us up at five in the morning like Oliver."

Fred raised an eyebrow from behind his brother, "Yeah, not unless you want a stinkbomb in your underwear draw."

Harry laughed, shaking his head, and walked out after his friends.


	6. Rewards and Hidey-Holes

**TITLE:** Beforewards

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter.

 **A/N:** Don't forget to leave a review.

 **SUMMARY:** At Kings Cross, Harry meets someone other than Dumbledore. That someone sends Harry back in time to change things. Can Harry, with his future knowledge and new mentor, change his future for good? Or will this time travel not have the desired effects?

 **CLARIFICATIONS:**

 **'Merlin talking to Harry in his head'**

 _'Harry talking to Merlin in his head'_

 **CHAPTER:** 6

* * *

It was the night before they all had to go back to Hogwarts and Harry was creeping slowly and silently down the stairs at Grimmuald Place, being sure to avoid the creaky spots on the third step from the bottom.

Earlier that week, Harry, Ron and Hermione had all been gifted something new from Mr and Mrs Weasley and Sirius for their accomplishments as Gryffindor Prefects and Captain of the Quidditch Team. Ron had asked for a new broom, and although it had taken some cajoling when Ron had left the room, Harry had given Mrs Weasley half of the money for a new Nimbus 2001 for his friend, as the best they could have done was a Cleansweep, and if Ron was to get onto the team as Keeper, he needed to have a good broom, even if Harry was now the Captain of the team. Hermione had denied the offer of a gift at first, but when it had been decided that Sirius would be getting Harry's and Hermione's, and not the Weasley's, seeing as they would be using most of their free money to get Ron a new broom, even with Harry's help, she had shyly asked for a gift certificate for new books from Flourish and Blott's. Finally, Harry had asked, surprising everyone, to see the Potter, Black or Peverell family Vault. From Merlin, he knew that he wouldn't be able to claim the Vault until he turned seventeen as even if he was a new Lord of the Wizengamot, Gringotts Law stated that a Lord needed to be of age to receive their family Vault. But, knowing that in their will Sirius had been drafted the title of Potter Proxy, even if he supposedly was a murderer of thirteen muggles to everyone but the Order, Sirius would be able to get Harry into the Potter Vault to have a look around and take anything he needed, so it had been decided that they would leave the Peverell and Black ones (Sirius wouldn't be able to get into the Black Vaults as they had been shut down until Harry came of age, as the Ministry didn't want any other Black's, or Sirius getting in if they could).

So, the day after this had all been sorted, Fred, George, Ginny, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Sirius (in Padfoot form), Remus, Harry, Hermione and Ron all went to Diagon Alley. Having not gone to the Alley last time with Mrs Weasley, Harry hadn't been prepared for the glares and whispers that followed him wherever he went that day. Sure, he was used to positive things, like 'oh, Merlin! That's Harry Potter!' and the occasional 'Filthy Half-Blood' from pureblood activists, but nothing like the hundreds of mutters of 'liar' and 'deranged', even from some of the people he had met before, like Tom in the Leaky Cauldron and the worker behind the counter in Flourish and Blott's; apparently it didn't even matter to some people that Harry was now a Lord, they still yelled things at him from across the street. But, nevertheless, Harry strode through it with his head held high, and taking Harry as an example, Hermione and Ron copied him and ignored the insults. It did help to have Sirius and Remus by his side, though, as Sirius would snarl at anyone who spoke too loudly to their neighbour about the 'mad Harry Potter', and Remus would allow his eyes to flash golden, letting the wolf through momentarily, making anyone who was making to walk towards step back in fright. Halfway up the street, Mr Weasley had peeled off to take Ron and Ginny to Quality Quidditch Supplies to get Ron's broom, whilst Mrs Weasley took Hermione, Fred and George to Flourish and Blott's to get Hermione's gift and everyone's school books so that they didn't have to be out in the open longer than they had to be.

Once Sirius, Remus and Harry got to Gringotts, they stepped towards a free goblin immediately, and Remus asked to be taken down to the Potter Family Vaults. When looked at strangely by the goblin, Remus then presented a small vial of Sirius' blood and leant in to whisper to the suspicious goblin, "That is a vial of Sirius Black's, willingly given blood to allow myself, Remus John Lupin and Harrison James Potter down to the Potter family Vault. See to it that you take us down there presently, unless you have forgotten that Harrison is now Lord Potter-Black-Peverell, and in a few years will have complete control of the Potter, Black and Peverell Vaults, all of which reside here in your bank." Remus had bared his teeth slightly and the goblin had jumped off of his chair and scurried away to get someone to take them down the their Vault. Harry had been seriously impressed with Remus, and when he had told him so, the man had blushed and had muttered that sometimes it came in handy to be a known werewolf.

A goblin named Bogtrot had wandered up to them, sneering at the small goblin, who was cowering a little away from Remus, and told them to follow him. Sirius had obviously enjoyed the ride in the cart down to the Potter family Vault, but Remus had looked very green and pale at the end of it, and Harry couldn't have helped but think about the last trip to Gringotts he, Hermione and Ron had taken and therefore hadn't enjoyed the ride at all. On the door to the Vault, all it had taken was the smearing of a little of Sirius' blood on the lock and the Vault had creaked open, slowly with dust and white smoke pouring out. Holding his breath, Harry had walked in first and had stopped suddenly, seeing mountains upon mountains of golden galleons, silver sickles and bronze knuts, shelves and shelves of jewellery (that Harry supposed had been his mothers), and other boxes and trunks filled with familial items of the Potters. It had been enough to bring a tear to Harry's eye, until Merlin had told him to get a hold of himself, and then he had walked in more, sensing Remus and Sirius watching him with keen eyes to see what he would take. Merlin had directed him to a trunk near the back of the room that had the initials; H.J.P in golden letters on the side. Inside the trunk had been about fifty sheets of posh parchment with the Potter crest, three fancy quills of what looked like red phoenix feathers, two muggle fountain pens with the Potter crest on the side, the entire series of Chadwick's Charms (Volume I - 7), with little notes on the side in small, dainty handwriting Harry supposed was his mothers, another five books but on Transfiguration with his fathers loopy handwriting scribbled all over it, one book labelled in what he recognised as Sirius' handwriting, ' _Becoming An Animagus: Marauder Style_ ', two notebooks (one with snitches, bludgers and quaffle's flying all over the place, and the other with wands that spouted red, green and blue sparks occasionally), filled to the brim and a photobook that had images of him, his parents, Remus, Sirius and Wormtail (unfortunately) from when he was small. By the time he had reached the bottom of the trunk, Harry had not been able to stop the tears from overflowing and even Merlin had not said anything, perhaps realising that Harry needed his time to grieve. Sirius and Remus had quickly rushed over and seen the trunk, Sirius licking his face, stopping the tears, and Remus packing the trunk back up, momentarily being surprised by the Marauders book, and then shrinking it.

After they had gotten back from Diagon Alley, Harry had unpacked his old school trunk, right down to the broken quills and sweet wrappers, and had repacked everything, including his new school books and robes, into the trunk his parents had left for him, leaving out the photobook, three of the five Charms books, and four of the five Transfiguration books as they wouldn't fit and there was no way he could get everything into it. He would still take the photobook with him, but leave it shrunken in his trouser pocket instead. He, the twins and Ginny had played exploding snap, whilst Hermione had read her new books and Ron had stared dreamily at his new broom. But, when he and Ron had gone to bed and Harry had began starting to talk with Merlin, Harry had shot up in bed in surprise, berating himself for forgetting something so important.

The Horcrux that Kreacher had. The locket.

Which was why he was where he was now, creeping like a child being caught out of bed, which he technically was, although Sirius wouldn't care, down to the kitchen where he remembered Kreacher's room to be and ignoring the muttering Merlin in his mind; the old man had forgotten also.

 **'Mu** **st have been the recent excitement.'**

Harry scoffed quietly, _'Excitement? Going to a trial in front of the whole Wizengamot, getting yelled at by people who in one year are going to begging my forgiveness and sneaking down to retrieve part of Lord Voldemort's imparted soul from a horrible, little house-elf is exciting for you?'_

 **'W** **ell, when one has been floating through the veil of life and death for a millennium, anything is exciting. Even talking to an ugly creature like that.'**

Harry nodded, he supposed that was fair, in a way. But still, _'I think I'd prefer something a little less fast paced, though. Like sunbathing in Spain.'_

Merlin snorted, **'You would hate Spain.'**

 _'N_ _o, I wouldn't. It would be peaceful-'_

 **'A** **n** **d therein lies the problem.'**

Bristling indignantly, Harry was about to answer when Merlin spoke again, **'Be quick about this, Harry. Who knows when someone could wake up and decide they need a glass of water.'**

Harry nodded as he rounded the corner to Kreacher's hidey-hole. He walked up to the cupboard door, knocked quietly once, and when no answer came, Harry slowly opened the door to see the nest of dirty old blankets in which the house-elf slept, but no Kreacher. Instead, right where Harry expected it to be, was the locket. Hung up on a silver nail that had been hammered into the wooden pillar at a bent angle. Harry reached for it, heading Merlin's warning to use his sleeve instead of his hand to touch it and brought out his wand.

 **'W** **hat are you doing, Harry? Get out of there, we don't know where that derange little beast is!'** Merlin hissed, even though no one else would be able to hear him but Harry. Harry rolled his eyes, ignored him and pointed his wand at the locket.

"Gemino." he whispered, catching the identical locket that appeared right next to the first one before it fell to the ground. He quickly shoved the Horcrux locket inside his pocket, put the copied one back up onto the nail and shut the door. He turned and sped away, as fast as he could.

When he had gotten back to the stairs, Harry finally answered Merlin, _'If Kreacher had seen that the locket had been taken, he would have known it would have been one of us in the house and like you said, he's a derange little beast with no morals. What do you think he would have done?'_ Harry didn't mention the fact that he felt sorry for Kreacher, the elf had only wanted to do what his Master had asked of him and when he had failed, he had gone slightly mad. Well, more than slightly.

But Merlin apparently understood, **'Ah, so you replicated the locket for everything apart from the Horcrux, as that cannot be copied, to make sure that he didn't notice a difference.'**

 _'Ex_ _actly. Now, what were you saying before about me not liking Spain?'_


	7. Back to Hogwarts

**TI** **TLE:** Beforewards

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter.

 **A/N:** Don't forget to leave a review.

 **SUMMARY:** At Kings Cross, Harry meets someone other than Dumbledore. That someone sends Harry back in time to change things. Can Harry, with his future knowledge and new mentor, change his future for good? Or will this time travel not have the desired effects?

 **CLARIFICATIONS:**

 **'Merlin talking to Harry in his head'**

 _'Harry talking to Merlin in his head'_

 **CHAPTER:** 7

* * *

Harry woke up at seven-thirty the day that they were all supposed to go back to Hogwarts. He had gotten up as soon as Merlin had started his now usual screaming alarm in his head, almost ran into the nearby bathroom to have a shower and brush his teeth, and when he had gotten back to his and Ron's room (with Ron still asleep) at eight, he had dragged his right hand over his pyjamas and watched as the normal, almost boring black bottoms and grey loose top dissolved into the white button up shirt and black slacks he wore around Hogwarts, so that when he got onto the train, all he had to do was shrug on his robe and tie his tie. He had quickly conjured a mirror and then, for the first time ever, had spent at least ten minutes searching his face. It had taken Harry the entire time he had been back to get used to his new look; and while he had tried not to think about the fact that his green eyes were now white, ever sparkling, and his Potter family hair was more like Sirius', straight and sleek, it was rather hard to avoid it when he had nothing to do but wait for everyone else to get up.

A few days after Harry arrived at Grimmuald Place, Dumbledore had taken him aside after an Order meeting to discuss Harry's new appearance. Apparently the Headmaster had been looking into what could have caused it, and had come to the conclusion (a stupid conclusion, according to Merlin) that the dementor had simply 'sucked' the traits out of him. Dumbledore had informed him of how unprecedented it was to have this happen, and whilst it was ok for him to tell the other students at Hogwarts why he now looked like he did, he should avoid using the terms 'the Ministry set the Dementors on me'. If Dumbledore had told him this in his last life, Harry would have asked why it wasn't ok for him to go around saying that, but as even now without the event having occurred yet, Harry could still feel the occasionally tingling on the back of his hand whenever he thought of Umbridge. But, nevertheless, he had eventually come around to the changes; yes, he missed his old look, but this one wasn't so bad. And it could have been worse, he could look like Malfoy with his bleach-blonde wet head.

After spending some time examining himself, Harry allowed the spell conjuring the mirror to drop and waved his hand in a wide, sweeping gesture, making his new trunk lift up from the ground and float after him and down the stairs as he walked down to the dining room at eight o'clock. He was up before anyone else, so served himself some of the muggle cereal that Sirius had clearly gone out and bought to eat when Molly Weasley wasn't there to cook for him. As he was pouring the milk, Mrs Weasley walked in, obviously not expecting anyone else to up as she completely missed him until he gave a jaunty wave and called out, "Morning, Mrs Weasley!" The red-headed women jumped, reached down for her pocket of her worn out robes which Harry was certain contained her wand, but when she saw that it was him once she had turned around, she had sighed and shook her head at the small breakfast he had made himself.

"You could have waited, Harry dear, " she said, turning her back on him and switching the muggle-charmed-with-magic-kettle on before conjuring some pots and pans, "I'm making pancakes this morning. Ron's favourite, you know."

Harry shook his head, "That's alright, Mrs Weasley. I'm not that hungry anyway."

She spared him a long, exasperated glance as a substance that looked remarkably like cooking oil poured out of her wand and onto the pan that was hovering over the stove, "If your sure, dear. I suppose that you're at Hogwarts all year. The food there is bound to fatten you-"

A loud bark-like laugh had Harry's eyes flying towards the kitchen door, where Sirius was walking in, "As if he needs it, Molly! Look at him, must've shot up a good few feet this summer, Prongslet." Harry smiled at the nickname and Sirius grinned back. But he then quickly snatched the bowl of just milk that Harry had just finished the cereal out of and downed the liquid in one go. Mrs Weasley huffed at him as he dropped the bowl onto the table and milk dripped from his mouth and into his beard.

"Haven't really noticed that much, Padfoot." Harry noticed and revelled in the way Sirius visibly lightened up at 'Padfoot'. Mrs Weasley evidently had finished quite a few pancaked in the short time that she had been down as she levitated the empty bowl into the sink and replaced it with a big tower of syrupy pancakes. Sirius' mouth visibly watered and he dug in wolfishly, scoffing down the breakfast at a speed that would impress even Ron, who was Hogwarts famous for his fast-eating skills.

He swallowed and slowed enough to be able to speak, "So, ready for another year in hell?"

"Sirius!"

"Sorry, Molly, but it's hell. Especially potions with the greasy git teaching them," Sirius looked Harry in the eyes and said seriously, "All jokes aside though, Prongslet, something happens with Snivellous this year, you call me, ok?" After their visit to Gringotts, Harry had inquired about a mirror he had 'heard about' from Remus, who had separated from them both to find the others so that Harry didn't have to spend time going from store to store and dealing with the stares, and Sirius, in Padfoot form, had barked madly and later given Harry the two-way mirror that Harry had had in the future. This time there was no way Harry was going to smash it, and there was definitely no way that Harry was going to go to the Department of Mysteries because of the vision Voldemort had sent his way. He would probably, if it still went the same way as last time, just use it and see that Sirius was actually in Grimmuald Place, under the guise of talking about his History of Magic exam. Although, the more Harry thought about it, the more he realised that he was going to have to get the Wizarding World to realise that Voldemort was back one way or another, and if it wasn't in the Department of Mysteries, when would it be?

Harry nodded, just as seriously, "No problem. I'm not going to let him bother me this year, he can talk all he likes, I'm just not going to listen."

Sirius smiled and dug back into his pancakes, before seemingly realising something and looked back up to Harry, half of a pancake in his mouth. He waved his fork in Harry's direction and Harry had to dodge to avoid the crumbs of food that bounded off of the cutlery, "But don't not listen, though. Merlin, your mum would kill me and Snape if you got anything less than an E on your OWL."

Harry's eyebrows raised by themselves, "Really?"

Sirius nodded, going back to his pancakes at a slower pace, "For sure. She was always going on about how you were going to be a 'potions genius'," Sirius smiled into his food, "Of course, Prongs had none of that. He was always sure that you were gonna be a Quidditch player, or duelling master, or some kind of Transfiguration nerd."

Transfiguration and Potions? His parents had thought that he would have been amazing in them? Harry sighed, and in his first life, he had barely tried at them. Potions because of Snape, and Transfiguration because of how hard it could be. He decided, right then and there, that he would do better this year. After all, he had already gone through the OWL's, so if he tried, he could probably remember some of the answers, and this time he also had Merlin, who he knew would definitely help him out. Harry internally nodded to himself, and then once to Sirius.

"I'll get it then," When Sirius looked confused, Harry continued, "The E in Potions. Maybe even an O. And one in Transfiguration."

Sirius appeared to be about to answer, when there was a loud CRASH just outside the kitchen door, and Mrs Weasley sped out of the room at top speed. Harry knew what was coming before it happened, but that still didn't stop him cringing when he heard both Mrs Weasley and Walburga Black screaming at the top of their lungs.

"— COULD HAVE DONE HER A SERIOUS INJURY, YOU IDIOTS —"

"— FILTHY HALF-BREEDS, BESMIRCHING THE HOUSE OF MY FATHERS —"

Sirius looked alarmed, and went to get out of his seat, but Harry waved him down, "Don't worry about it. It's just the twins and Ginny." His godfather stared at him for a moment, amused, before nodding to himself and dropping back down into his seat, pushing the now empty plate away from him. Sirius and Harry sat in silence for a few minutes (well, as much silence as it was Mrs Weasley and Mrs Black having a shouting contest, mixed in with the other commotions going on upstairs of Ron and Hermione running around getting everything ready and Mr Weasley, Moody and Tonks somewhere probably discussing strategy).

Finally Sirius broke the silence by standing up and gesturing Harry around to his side of the table when Mrs Weasley called for everyone to get downstairs, "Alright, pup," Harry smiled brilliantly as his godfather pulled him into a hug, "Have fun this year, yeah? Don't listen to any of the...crap that the idiots at school say and don't be afraid to hex first and ask questions later."

"That is no advice for a student, Sirius." a voice came from the doorway and Harry unlatched himself from Sirius to stretch a hand out for Remus to shake. Remus shook his head in exasperation and grasped his hand, pulling him in for a quick one-shoulder hug, "Just forget everyone else, cub, and you will be fine. Focus on your studies and...well. Yes, I suppose if someone is continually aggravating you on purpose, you can hex first and ask questions later. Just check to make sure that no teachers are nearby."

Harry nodded and smiled at the two men, "Thanks guys," Harry paused before bowing to Sirius, "I promise to make the Houses of Potter, Black and Peverell proud during the oncoming school year, Proxy Potter."

Sirius scowled at him as Remus laughed and Harry ran out of the room, ducking under Sirius' swiping hand, laughing loudly all the way. As soon as he got into the corridor, his ears were assaulted with a mass of noise.

"Harry, you're to come with me and Tonks!" shouted Mrs Weasley over the repeated screeches of _"MUDBLOODS_! _SCUM_! _CREATURES OF DIRT_!" "Leave your trunk and your owl, Alastor's going to deal with the luggage. Remus is going to go with Ron and Hermione and Arthur is going with Ginny and George and Fred. We still need.. Oh, for heaven's sake, Sirius, Dumbledore said no!"

Harry spun around to see that a bearlike dog had appeared at Harry's side as Harry had made his way across the room to get to Mrs Weasley, waving goodbye to Ron and Hermione as he was nagged by Mrs Weasley. They waved back and Ron grimaced as Mrs Black's scream echoed straight into his ear. Harry leant down and scratched Sirius behind the ear before talking into it over the noise, "You don't need to come with me, y'know. It could be dangerous, someone might recognise you." When Padfoot gave him a doggy-blank look, Harry elaborated, "Wormtail may have mentioned your form to the other Death Eaters." Harry ignored Sirius' short growl at Peter's nickname, and waited for the dog to answer. When Sirius gave a large nod and bark that sounded even over all the racket, Harry decided that that was enough for him.

He looked back up to see Mrs Weasley looking at him hopefully, and Harry realised that she had hoped he'd been able to talk Sirius out of coming. Harry chuckled and shook his head and she huffed before pointing a finger into Sirius' face. It was very funny to see the grey eyes of the dog go crossed as he tried to keep the finger in his sight.

"Well, on your own head be it, Sirius!" she said despairingly.

She wrenched open the front door and stepped out into the weak September sunlight. Harry and the dog followed her. The door slammed behind them and Mrs. Black's screeches were cut off instantly and Harry breathed a sigh of relief that Sirius echoed.

* * *

Their journey to Platform Nine and Three Quarters was very much the same as it was last time, but this time he had another voice talking to him...well, at him really. It seemed that Mrs Black's screeches had 'woken' Merlin up from the silence he had fallen into and the man started to give Harry a play-by-play of what he should say and do when coming face-to-face with another Lord and/or a Heir; like Draco Malfoy or Neville Longbottom.

And by the time they pushed through the wall, Tonks going first and Sirius and Harry going next, with Mrs Weasley bringing up the rear, Merlin had finished an entire story of what had happened to him when he had inadvertently disrespected a pureblood Lord.

 **'-got an entire roast-pig shoved up my arse!'**

Harry cringed at the image that gave him, but it only spurred Merlin on, **'So, you see why you definitely cannot say anything wrong in these encounters?'**

 _'Yes. Heaven forbid I have to go through the torture of getting pork in my bottom.'_

 **'It was very painful.**

 _'I'm sure it was. I will try and avoid that particular fate.'_

Harry, Tonks and Mrs Weasley casually hung around the barrier from the muggle world into the magical and waited for the others ot come through, whilst Sirius sat at Harry's feet, his tail going back and forth madly whenever people stopped to give him a pet.

"Nice dog, mate!" called a tall boy with dreadlocks.

"Thanks," said Harry, frowning, as Sirius wagged his tail frantically. Although, Harry surmised, he had changed a lot, and for some reason the Prophet hadn't published a photo. Perhaps that was because the Ministry didn't want people seeing Harry decked out in his Lord robes. Made it more official, Harry supposed. Well, people would be in for a shock, then.

"Oh good," said Mrs. Weasley, sounding relieved, "here's Alastor with the luggage, look …"

A porter's cap pulled low over his mismatched eyes, Moody came limping through the archway pushing a cart full of their trunks. Harry sped forward to help and grabbed his off of the cart. Moody nodded to him in thanks, his magical eye whizzing over his attire with an approved look on his face.

"All okay," he muttered to Mrs. Weasley and Tonks as he turned away from Harry. "Don't think we were followed. …"

Seconds later, Remus emerged onto the platform with Ron and Hermione. They had almost unloaded Moody's luggage cart when Fred, George, and Ginny turned up with Mr Weasley.

"No trouble?" growled Moody.

"Nothing," said Remus.

"I'll still be reporting Sturgis to Dumbledore," said Moody. "That's the second time he's not turned up in a week. Getting as unreliable as Mundungus."

Harry frowned and Moody caught it, raising a hairy eyebrow over his mismatched eye. Harry shrugged and answered, "I just think that it's strange that Sturgis is supposed to be an Unspeakable, right? And he's not here. Weird, you'd think that he would be the first in line for security." Moody stared at him in silence as the others said goodbye to one and other, before nodding, "I'll check on it, Potter." Moody shook Harry's hand, said goodbye to the others with a nod and immediately apparated out of the platform.

"Well, look after yourselves," said Remus, shaking hands all round. He reached Harry last and gave him a clap on the shoulder. "You too, Harry. Be careful and remember what me and Snuffles said earlier." Sirius extended that with his nose pressed into Harry's leg and Harry nodded that he understood.

"I won't send any letters, they might be intercepted," Harry quickly muttered into one furry ear as he hastily crouched down so that Sirius wouldn't have to look human in animal form like he had last time, "So I'll talk to you through the mirrors at least once a week. You do the same, ok? Just at night though, so that Dean and Seamus don't get suspicious. Oh, and don't just lock yourself up in Grimmuald Place. Try and sneak out the back in Padfoot form, or learn how to do glamour's and put them on so you can get out and do some useful things."

Sirius nodded once, firmly, before licking Harry's face and barking loudly.

A warning whistle sounded; the students still on the platform started hurrying onto the train. Harry rolled his eyes as he watched some of the younger years full on run at the train, scared that they would miss it. If Harry missed it, he would just apparate...apart from the fact that he wasn't supposed to be able to do that yet. This was going to be shit.

"Quick, quick," said Mrs. Weasley distractedly, hugging them at random and catching Harry twice. "Write. … Be good. … If you've forgotten anything we'll send it on. … Onto the train, now, hurry. …"

They all walked over to the train, stepped on and waved a final goodbye to everyone as they rounded the corner, leaving Mrs Weasley and the others out of sight.

"Well," Fred cut in, clapping his hands together and gaining all their attentions. "Can't stand around doing nothing all day, we've got business to discuss with Lee. See you later." And he and George disappeared down the corridor to the right.

"Well I guess I'll see you two later too," Harry nodded at Ron and Hermione. "You're heading to the prefect carriage, right?"

Hermione nodded eagerly, before glancing warily at Harry and Ron was suddenly examining his finger nails. Harry frowned at them, before laughing loudly, drawing a lot of attention and whispers. Well, Harry supposed, his new appearance was bound to get around at some point, "Please. You guys just go on, I don't care. Me and Ginny'll just find a compartment and wait for you there."

Ginny nodded agreeably, and the four of them parted ways, heading off in different directions. Harry, after a moments thought, and a rebuttal from Merlin, quickly grabbed Ginny's trunk as well as his own. She didn't react, other than narrowed eyes in his direction, and Harry took that as a good sign. They walked for a bit, Harry allowing some of his magic to flow down his right arm and make Ginny's trunk lighter. They had walked down at least half of the train before a voice sounded behind them.

"Ginny," Harry turned to find Neville struggling towards them with his trunk and toad. "Hi... everywhere is full... I can't find a seat-" He cut himself off when Harry dropped his trunk and stuck his hand out to shake Neville's, a broad smile on his face. Knowing what he knew about Neville, Harry knew that he wanted to be much better friends with the boy before Seventh Year.

"Alight, Neville? Good summer?" Harry asked as Neville too dropped his trunk with surprise. He leaned forward before he realised what he was doing and suddenly leaned back again, turning red, "Harry? Is...is that you?"

Harry nodded and laughed as he reached out and took Neville's hand when it became apparent that the boy wasn't going to take his, "Yeah. I had a slight issue over the summer, I'm sure you read about the end of it in the Prophet."

Neville's brows furrowed, before he made the connection and bowed lowly, making Ginny snort. Harry elbowed her in the rib and gave her a false-stern look. She looked surprised and then amused and winked at him. Harry grinned back and turned back to Neville, "None of that, Nev'," Neville looked as surprised as Ginny at the nickname, but Harry ploughed through, "Come on, let's find a compartment."

"Here's one," Ginny was peering into the last compartment. "There's only Luna Lovegood in here."

Neville made a cringed face but changed it when Harry glanced at him. Harry remembered from his first life that people had been wary of Luna at first. Well, that would just have to change. He stepped forward quickly, his magic opening the door for him as he had his hands full. He smiled brightly at Luna, and was thoroughly shocked when she shot up and immediately hugged him. He dropped the trunks in surprise, Neville squawking out in pain when one of them dropped onto his foot, but his arms naturally found their way around her back and he hugged her as well. He'd missed her, just like he'd missed Neville this summer.

Harry let go and found her gripping on tighter. He was about to ask what was going on when she whispered in his ear, "Welcome back, Harry. I'm glad you're alive." and then picked up Ginny's trunk from the floor and levitated with her wand up to the trunk rack at the top of the compartment.

Harry was still frozen in shock when Merlin spoke to him, **'Harry, Miss Lovegood here, just as she had in your last life, had the blood of seers running through her veins. The Lovegood's used to be well-respected in the seer community, but when** **Xenophilius started the Quibbler after his wife died, they lost their credibility. It is likely that Miss Lovegood is aware of what occurred in your last life and** **seen you die and not come back to life. She has most likely also seen the changes we have made.'**

Nodding, Harry entered the compartment and sat down right next to Luna, swinging his arm around her. He looked up to see Ginny and Neville staring at him and Luna in shock. Harry shrugged and made a quick lie on the spot, "When I was alone last year, me and Luna got to talking. She's really nice. Luna, I'd like you to meet Neville Longbottom and Ginny Weasley."

Luna smiled widely at Neville, said a quick hello to a bewildered Ginny, before turning back to Harry, "What is it like to have the biggest wrackspurt of all time in your mind?"

Harry laughed as Merlin muttered, **'I take offence to that.'**

"It's interesting, to say the least, Luna. He's annoying, but he's old as well. I suppose it's a sort of package deal." Luna giggled behind her hand and Harry smiled at her. It was nice having someone to talk to about it, "Find any Crumple-Horned Snorkack yet?"

Luna shook her head, ignoring opened mouthed Ginny and Neville, "No, not yet. Although, I have convinced Daddy to go on a trip next year to look for them. A good time for it."

Harry immediately understood. Obviously this Luna did have the memories or the knowledge of the other Luna, as she remembered being taken from the Hogwarts Express to Malfoy Manor because of her father's loyalty to the Light, "A perfect time, I'd say."

Luna nodded with a small smile and fell silent, looking out of the window. Harry turned to Neville, who was staring between Harry and Luna as though they were insane, but stopped when Harry inquired about Neville's summer.

"It was alright, I suppose. Oh, but..." The other Gryffindor dug a hand into his schoolbag, rummaging around before pulling out what appeared to be a small grey cactus in a pot, except that it was covered with what looked like boils rather than spines. Harry knew exactly what that was, "Look what I got for my birthday! It's a Mimbulus Mimbletonia. It's really, really rare. I don't know if there's one in the greenhouse at Hogwarts, even. I can't wait to show it to Professor Sprout. My Great Uncle Algie got it for me in Assyria. I'm going to see if I can breed from it."

Harry forced his arm around from Luna, who was now studying Neville with gentle curiosity, and leaned forward with acted awe, trying not to flinch away when the plant moved, "Wow...Neville, this is amazing. It must've been really expensive."

Neville seemed to delight in someone knowing what his plant was, even if he was confused that it was Harry, "Nope. Uncle Algie said that it was half-price because of some loose horses that got away. I kind of got the sense that he released the horses so that he could get it cheaper in all of the racket, but still."

"That's really cool, Nev'," he quickly morphed his face into one of concern that had Neville staring at Harry with trepidation, as though he was going to take it away, "But doesn't it have a defence mechanism?" when Neville nodded, Harry continued, "You might want to be careful, then. You don't want the Gryffindor Table in the Great Hall getting covered in sticky goo."

Laughing, Neville agreed and began to talk to Harry about the other properties of his Mimbulus Mimbletonia, with Harry actually being able to keep up with Merlin inside his head acting as his subtitles throughout the Herbology talk.

Ron and Hermione did not turn up for nearly an hour, by which time the food trolley had already gone by. Harry had bought Luna a Liquorice Wand, remembering that she liked them, himself four Chocolate Frogs, knowing that Ron would show up and no doubt be in a bad mood from Malfoy being Prefect. Ginny and Neville both bought Pumpkin Pasties and some Chocolate Frogs, had finished them and were busy swapping Chocolate Frog cards when the compartment door slid open and they walked in, accompanied by Crookshanks and a shrilly hooting Pigwidgeon in his cage.

"I'm starving," said Ron, stowing Pigwidgeon next to Hedwig, grabbing the Chocolate Frog that Harry had held up the moment that they had walked in, but the red-head stopped suddenly, bringing out a gasp from Hermione when she walked into him. Harry knew what he was looking at, but didn't think he needed to dignify it with a response; he was lying almost full stretch across the bench, holding one end of the Quibbler, with Luna holding the other end and was tucked up against his side, reading the magazine upside-down. Ginny and Neville, who were sat, crossed-legged facing one and other on the other bench trading cards, rolled their eyes and went back to what they had been doing.

Finally, Ron broke the silence, "Uh...Harry? Who's this?"

Harry looked up from his reading and found Hermione's eyes narrowed in on where his arm was around Luna and found that he didn't really care that they had found them like this. He was comfortable with Luna, she was the only person, other than Merlin, who knew what he had been through. He smiled brightly, "This is Luna Lovegood. Luna, this is Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley."

"And how do you two know each other?" Hermione asked. Something in her voice made him pause, but he shook it off. She wasn't about to be suspicious of Luna. He wouldn't allow Hermione to try and run her away. If Harry had his way, Luna would be a welcome guest at the Gryffindor table everyday.

Harry pretended to be unaffected and shrugged, "We met last year when I was by myself-" he pretended not to notice Ron and Hermione's flinches at the reminder, "and hit it off." He paused and looked up at them, before nodding his head to the empty seats across from one and other, "Not going to sit?"

They both flushed and levitated their trunks up to the top of the rack, before sitting in their seats. This time, Harry didn't bother asking who the Prefects were and wasn't at all surprised when, a moment later, Draco Malfoy entered their compartment.

Ron opened his mouth to say something derogatory, no doubt, but a swift kick from Harry cut him off.

"Hello, Potter," Malfoy drawled, without looking at him. "I just stopped by to remind you to mind your manners this year or I'll have to give you detention. You see, I, unlike you, have been made a prefect, which means that I, unlike you, have the power to hand out punishments."

Harry raised an unimpressed eyebrow, "Are you expecting congratulations, Heir Malfoy?"

Draco's mouth dropped open in surprise as he finally made eye contact. The boy blanched and took in everyone in the compartment before turning back to Harry. After a few minutes, something akin to understanding appeared on his face and he scrambled to answer, going for another taunt, "Tell me then, how does it feel being second-best to Weasley?"

Once again, Harry raised his eyebrow, "Really, Malfoy? Myself calling you by your full, respectful title isn't enough of a hint?" When Malfoy just looked confused, Harry sighed and said, "Over the summer, I was granted my full title as Lord Harrison James Potter-Black-Peverell. That means that I am _at least_ two stations above yours in society. I understand your animosity, but I would have thought that Lord Malfoy would have taught about the social hierarchy."

Draco floundered for several minutes, beginning to say something and then thinking better of it. Finally, with pink-tinged cheeks, he muttered out, "I apologise, Lord Potter-Black-Peverell."

Harry inclined his head, "I accept your apology, Heir Malfoy. However, during school hours, it would be best if we called each other less formal names, but without forgetting our stations." Draco nodded hesitantly and Harry continued, "So I shall call you Draco, and you shall call me Harrison. Is that agreeable?"

Nodding again, confused, Draco sensed his dismissal and left the compartment, closing the door behind him.

The silence was heavy in the compartment, but Harry ignored them all in favour of leaning back down towards Luna and pointing to something that made her laugh, loudly. Harry hoped the noise had travelled down to Draco who was no doubt stood in the corridor, waiting for any sounds. Harry didn't hate Draco, not now, not after seeing what having Voldemort in his home did to him. Not after seeing Draco become thinner and thinner and especially not after Draco had stood in a room with his parents, Snatchers and Bellatrix Lestrange and had lied about whether he was Harry Potter or not.

Harry wasn't sure that he would be able to hate the boy ever again.

* * *

The weather remained undecided as they travelled farther and farther north. Rain spattered the windows in a half-hearted way, then the sun put in a feeble appearance before clouds drifted over it once more. When darkness fell and lamps came on inside the carriages, Luna, when Harry agreed, rolled up _The Quibbler,_ put it carefully away in her bag, and took to staring at everyone in the compartment instead. Harry found it amusing the way that Hermione and the others turned slightly red and shifted in their seats at Harry and Luna's combined white gazes.

"We'd better change," said Hermione at last. She and Ron pinned their prefect badges carefully to their chests and Harry pinned his Captain badge on his own after he pulled them on. Neville gasped at it, and Harry explained that now that Oliver wasn't on the team anymore, Harry would be Captain. Needless to say, Neville was extremely pleased for him.

When Harry saw Ron checking how it looked in the black window, he snickered and whacked him up the back of the head. Ron blushed and turned away as Hermione stifled a laugh into her hand and Ginny stuffed her knuckles into her mouth to prevent any noise from getting to her brother.

They shuffled out of the compartment, Hermione and Ron going first, then Neville and Ginny and then Luna and Harry, Luna's elbow was tucked into Harry's and when Harry saw Cho Chang, he tried to ignore her powerful glare. There was another thing he would be avoiding this year. Harry smiled as he felt the first sting of the night air on his face as they joined the crowd in the corridor. Slowly they moved toward the doors. Harry could smell the pine trees that lined the path down to the lake and breathed the scent in deeply. God, he had missed a non-fear filled Hogwarts.

Harry heard Luna breathe in a sharp gasp at the first sight of the Thestral and Harry squeezed her arm lightly. She turned and smiled at him, which he returned. At least he wouldn't have to pretend like he didn't see them. Everyone knew, not that everyone believed him, that he had seen Cedric die 'last year', so it would be alright.

He opened an empty carriage's door for Luna and she stepped in, followed by Ginny, then Harry and then Neville, Ron and Hermione.

And then he realised; he was going to have to put up with Umbridge's speech again.

To copy Sirius' earlier expression; bloody Merlin.

He ignored Merlin's cry of outrage.

* * *

 **(I'v** **e skipped some of it because it was the exact same to canon)** "...because some changes will be for the better, while others will come, in the fullness of time, to be recognized as errors of judgment. Meanwhile, some old habits will be retained, and rightly so, whereas others, outmoded and outworn, must be abandoned. Let us move forward, then, into a new era of openness, effectiveness and accountability, intent on preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited."

From his seat at the Gryffindor table, Harry chuckled to himself even as Hermione muttered ominously under her breath to Ron. Umbridge had always had a flare for the dramatics. Well, at least this year he wouldn't be on the receiving end of her blood-quill.

As Dumbledore dismissed them, everyone began to stand, more than ready to leave the hall. Harry kept half an ear on his friends, suppressing a snort when he heard Ron's "Hey – hey, you lot! Midgets!" again, and then Hermione's immediate rebuttal.

He sighed at the sight of the small first years staring up at him in fright and made his way out of the Great Hall alone, leaving Ron and Hermione to their new duties as he strode after the other clusters of Gryffindor's. He ignored the whispering, the staring and outright pointing as he passed, just like he had the entire way through the dinner in the Great Hall. It wasn't enough that he was the 'Boy-Who-Lied', but he was also completely physically different than to what he used to look like.

 **'He** **ad high, back straight, Harry. They were not worthy of your worry.'**

Harry squared his shoulders and tried his level best to copy the smooth regal gait that he had seen other purebloods use.

He reached the Gryffindor Tower in after everyone else, but ahead of the first years and Ron and Hermione. He sighed when he enters and the entire common room stops talking immediately. He sees Dean and Seamus in the corner of the room; they had been talking in low voices, but their conversation stopped as Harry approached them. Oh well, he thought to himself, it had happened in the dorm last time, this time it would happen where everyone could see them.

"Hi Dean, Seamus," Harry greeted as he reached them, aware of the tense silence behind them.

"Hey Harry," It's Dean who replied, just like last time he was easy and fairly cheerful as he turned to face Harry, "Good holiday?"

Harry shrugged and gestured to himself, "Not really."

Dean raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, what exactly happened? You look seriously different."

"Dementors happened. Attacked me right outside my house, if it hadn't been for the wards, I'd probably be dead by now." Once again, he ignored the gasps and mutterings that occurred from this snippet of information and focused in on Seamus' disbelieving snort. Harry decided right then and there that this time it would not be like last time. He vaguely heard the portrait hole open and heard Ron's mutter of "What the bloody hell is going on in here?"

"What was that, Seamus?" Harry asked, politely enough. Seamus blushed slightly but raised his head so that his eyes were locked onto Harry's.

Seamus didn't answer immediately, "Nothing, Potter."

 **'Cowa** **rd! Not even giving you his opinion.'**

"Are you sure?" with Seamus' nod, Harry continued, "Well, how was your summer then?"

Seamus tensed again and this time allowed some venom to enter his voice, "Crap. Me mam didn't want me coming back to Hogwarts."

"Because of me?" Seamus looked surprised at how fast Harry had gotten that, but nodded firmly all the same, "She believes the _Daily Prophet_ then?" Harry finished tersely, "She thinks I'm a liar and Dumbledore's an old fool?"

Seamus finally said it, "Yeah, something like that."

Harry said nothing right away, letting the tense silence in the common room build. HE let his eyes drift over the crowd that had stilled with the conversation.

"Look," Seamus said, and Harry tuned his gaze back on his dorm mate. "What did happen that night when… you know, when… with Cedric Diggory and all?"

Seamus sounded nervous and eager at the same time, which was… well honestly, it was kind of sick, in Harry's opinion. But he supposed it was not so surprising that your average teenage boy would get excited about murder and death, even – or maybe especially – when it's someone they know. Because they don't know better. Even Dean, who had been following Harry's gaze across the common room, went oddly still, and Harry knew he was listening just as hard as the rest of the room.

For a moment, Harry didn't know what to say. He had only ever had to speak to an interviewer about what happened with Cedric, and then everyone else knew. But Merlin spoke to him.

 **'Gi** **ve only enough to satisfy, but not so much that you'll end up the braggart or the beggar. To boast of your deeds is foolish and will only earn you enemies and false sympathy, to grovel for support is neither dignified nor will it be freely given, and neither of those will earn you true respect. You have the moral high ground, Harry. Use it. Shame them. But not so much that their pride cannot forgive it. And, be gracious in your forgiveness. This is my advice. But...do what you must.'**

"Cedric died," Harry said simply, gaze never wavering from Seamus' face. "He was killed by a Death Eater, and Voldemort returned."

The room flinched. There were a lot of squeaks at the name, but Harry let the silence stretch, and waited until Seamus swallowed and opened his mouth again.

"That's all I'm saying on the matter," He continued evenly. "It's what Dumbledore told everyone last year. It's what I said too, and what I'm still saying now. If you want all the details about how Cedric lost his life, well, that's not something I'm ever going to tell you or anyone else, just to satisfy your morbid curiosity. Frankly, it's neither respectful to Cedric, nor is it any of your business."

Seamus flushed. Anger. Embarrassment. A tinge of shame. Time to pull it back a bit, Harry thought.

"Look Seamus," Harry straightened, feeling confidence at the fact that Merlin was saying nothing and waiting for his reaction. His voice gained a steel that slammed a door in whatever Seamus was about to retort with. "I can shout at you that Voldemort is back until I'm blue in the face, but when it comes down to it, whether you believe me or not, that's entirely up to you. I can't present Voldemort to you as proof. I rather doubt you'd want that anyway. I have zero hard evidence for you, aside from Cedric's body, and you already saw that. The only thing I can give you is my word."

He paused again. Keeps his posture loose and calm but controlled. Poised. Not a hint of temper anywhere. In contrast, all of the people in the room were as wide-eyed or pale as they were when he had walked into the hall, with them seeing his face for the first time since the end of term.

"I understand that we've never been particularly close," He forged on, eyes intent on Seamus, barely blinking, never letting the other boy look away from his pearly gaze. "So I can even understand why my word alone might not be enough for you. But we've shared living space together for the past four years – we've shared a House, we've shared classes, and meals, and parties – and I think the question you need to ask yourself now is not whether or not you, or your mum, believe that Voldemort has really returned. I think the question you need to ask yourself now is whether or not I'm the sort of bloke who'd use Cedric's death just so I can run around and claim that the _monster_ who murdered both my parents and countless others is alive again and out for my blood, all because _I want attention_. Attention I already have plenty of every single year."

In one fluid movement, Harry stepped forward towards the staircase of the fifth year boys dorm, and a spark of cold vindication purred inside his chest when Seamus instinctively took a step back. He let himself shrug. "If the answer's yes, then clearly, I've wasted my breath, and nothing else I say will make one jot of difference to you." Harry turned to face the entire common room, seeing a shocked Hermione and a happy looking Ron. Harry supposed that Ron had had to talk to others about this as they came up the stairs, "That goes for all of you as well. From the Seventh Years to the First Years, I may not know many of you personally, but I would hope that having spent some time in my presence, most of you know how much I _despise_ ," the room flinched as his voice practically hissed, "attention. But, as I said, if you don't believe my word, or Dumbledore's for that matter, then continue on."

Harry stopped, seemingly to everyone else for dramatic effect, but in reality he was speaking to Merlin, _'Anything to add?'_

 **'O** **n** **ly that it is interesting that the Slytherin's have a House rule that concerns appearance outside of their House and the Gryffindor's don't. If there are arguments over power or other trivial things, they are dealt with when there are only Slytherin's present, that way only the Slytherin's are aware that there is a cracking in the foundation of their House and therefore a weakness to exploit for all of them.'**

Harry breathed deeply and turned back to face the stairs. He walked up the first few in silence and felt the practically burning gazes into his back as he did so, but then he stopped. He didn't look back as he said, his voice cool, "I believe that the Slytherin's have a code not to reveal anything to the other Houses in order to remain face and show no cracks in the foundations of their House. I find it intriguing how our apparent enemy has spotted the obvious way to prevent bullies from other Houses attacking the members who are disliked within their House. Even the members that have been shunned and ridiculed are not revealed to the outer Houses," Then Harry turned back, ignoring the slightly guilty faces from many people in the crowd who had done the same thing to him last year within the Triwizard Tournament, and settled his eyes onto the Head Boy in Gryffindor at the back, Trent Ryder, who was staring at Harry and nodding. Harry took this as a good sign and gestured to him, many heads turning to see who he was looking at, "I expect Ryder will enforce this rule as well. After all, what _Gryffindor_ would want to be seen as _weak_?" He looked out again at the red, guilty and saddened faces, surprised when he could see no mad or angry ones. Perhaps the reminder that James and Lily Potter, beloved Gryffindor's and Harry's parents, had been murdered by Voldemort had hit home and people had realised that there was no way _Harry of Gryffindor House_ , not _Harry Potter_ , would pretend that Voldemort was back for attention. He took another deep breath and spoke once more, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to brush my teeth and go to bed. It's been a long day, and it'll be a longer one tomorrow."

He swept up the stairs, passing a very surprised third year, and ducked into the dorm room. The stunned silence remained even as Harry shut the door behind him. He doubted anyone would be barging in after him.

* * *

 **T** **wo updates in three days! That's crazy! I'm so sorry that it took me so long to update from the fifth chapter to the sixth, but my muse has appeared from it's hiding place. Unfortunately, tomorrow I am going on holiday and I will only be able to update next weekend, and it will be the same for the coming three-four weeks. Just a warning!**

 **Remember to favourite, follow and review! They really encourage me to continue.**


	8. The Morning After

**TI** **TLE:** Beforewards

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter.

 **A/N:** Don't forget to leave a review.

 **SUMMARY:** At Kings Cross, Harry meets someone other than Dumbledore. That someone sends Harry back in time to change things. Can Harry, with his future knowledge and new mentor, change his future for good? Or will this time travel not have the desired effects?

 **CLARIFICATIONS:**

 **'Merlin talking to Harry in his head'**

 _'Harry talking to Merlin in his head'_

 **CHAPTER:** 8

* * *

It had been quiet that night.

Harry had stayed for a few minutes behind the closed door, breathing in and out, in and out, to relieve the stress that had built it's way up inside his chest. He had never been good at public speaking; yes, he was alright when he had something else to focus on, like watching Neville from the corner of his eye to make sure that he didn't accidently turn Ginny into a spider and then make Ron faint (like in the DA), or when he knew that Voldemort was coming to attack Hogwarts and kill students, but when it was just him and the crowd, with them just hearing what he was saying, it was completely different. He had to choose his words carefully and when it was just him and the crowd, it was harder to do so. He had told Merlin just as much when the old man had questioned his nervousness. Merlin had laughed at him. Harry had sworn at him and then had gotten a sharp pain in his head. Merlin had said that it was just a stress-induced headache but Harry rather thought that Merlin had just kicked his brain.

After that, he had gone into the bathroom, had a very quick shower as he didn't want to be in the shower when the boys came up from whatever 'meeting type-thing' they were having downstairs with the rest of Gryffindor (he didn't know exactly what it was about because someone had put up a privacy ward and so Merlin couldn't listen in). He then got changed into his pyjamas, and went to bed as quickly as he could, without even unpacking his trunk. Then, he had spent at least two hours talking with Merlin in his head about different things; what the meeting could be about, how Harry had handled the whole speech, what he should do when the others came up, how to handle the next morning and how to process the difference in the approaches of the Gryffindor's (if there were any).

He had just been about to close his eyes when the dormitory dorm door had opened and he had snapped awake. His breathing eased out as he was informed by Merlin that it was just Dean, Neville, Seamus and Ron coming up from the meeting.

Harry had sat and listened for about a half and hour; waiting for someone to say something about himself, something possibly derogatory, or about the talk that Trent Ryder, the Head Boy, had no doubt given and whether that had been positive or negative, but none had came. They were all silent, apart from the delayed-ness of Neville's breathing from walking up the stairs, and soon enough, Harry had heard the tell-tale snoring sounds echoing from Seamus' and Ron's beds along with the loud breathing from Neville's and Dean's. He had been confused for a while; why hadn't they said anything?; and had spent the better part of twenty minutes running thoughts through his head as to why they hadn't even _whispered_ to each other, if their silence was because of the fact that Harry was asleep. Finally, Merlin had snapped at him. Something about, **'Even though I am a spirit in your mind, it doesn't mean that I do not need beauty sleep, Potter.'**

* * *

The next morning, Harry cringed as he opened his eyes at the light drifting through the curtains and Merlin's screeching voice echoing around his mind.

 **'Get up! It's a brand new day!'**

Harry sighed irritably as he slowly got up from his bed and made his way into the bathroom quietly, so as to not wake up his dormmates, _'I still don't see how you are so happy this early. It's six-thirty, for goodness sake!'_

 **'Time is an irrelevant thing for me. You should know this by now.'**

 _'Wasn't it just last night you were telling me that you needed sleep? How can time be irrelevant when you need sl-?'_

 **'Sileince! Stop dilly-dallying and make your way to breakfast.'** Merlin shouted as Harry turned off the shower and stepped into the black slacks he had brought into the bathroom with him. Harry rolled his eyes. It was just his luck that he would be stuck with the oldest and strangest of all wizards, even if the said wizard was the supposed 'best sorcerer ever'. He buttoned up his shirt, tied his tie around his collar, tucked his shirt in, slipped on his shoes and walked out of the bathroom at ten-to-seven, all the while waving his left hand over his hair to perform a wandless warming charm that had his unruly locks dry in seconds.

As he walked into the dorm, he saw that Ron was still snoring (no real surprise there), Dean was hanging sideways out of his bed groaning in a way that made Harry realise that he was half-way between sleep and awareness, Seamus was sitting on his bed, facing away from Harry and Neville was watering the Mimbulus Mimbletonia his uncle had gotten him, humming cheerful offkey tune. When Harry passed Neville on his way to pick up his bag, he rapped the boy on his shoulder, making Neville start and swish around rapidly. Harry quickly brought a finger to his lips and motioned to where Seamus had seemingly gone back to sleep whilst sitting up and where Dean and Ron were still drooling onto their bedding's. Neville gave a soft smile, nodded and then packed dup his plant-care items before gesturing to the door and then to his silver watch on his wrist. Harry took that to mean that Neville was wondering if he wanted to go down to breakfast ( **A/N: Just a quick note, I am doing the day at Hogwarts like; 06.00-08.50, breakfast. 09.00-11.00, first block. 11.10-13.10, second block. 13.10-14.30, lunch. 14.40-16.00, third block. 16.00-17.00, fourth block.)** Harry nodded turned back to his bed at the same time Neville did his own, and within five minutes, they're both walking down the stone stairs into the common room, which was completely empty, and out of the portrait hole.

"Have a nice day, dears! Harry, do try and keep the back of your hair flat!" the fat lady called behind them and Neville laughed when Harry's eyes widened and his hand slapped at the back of his hair as he looked back at her smiling and waving face.

Neville nudged him in the side so Harry turned to face him with an incredulous look, "Trent told her last night what had been going on. She's determined to be the 'best portrait to Gryffindor in the last century'." At Harry's raised eyebrow, he continued with a sheepish look on his face, "And...well, he told her about your speech and what you said and also what's been going on with You-Know-Who and the Ministry. I wouldn't be too surprised if most portraits in the castle know by now, if they didn't already."

Harry sighed and removed his hand from the back of his head, "I guess that makes sense." He snuck another glance at the boy beside him as they passed through the great mahogany doors to the Great Hall, where only the Professors and three other students were sat, "What exactly happened at the talk last night. Y'know, after I left?"

As he sat down opposite Harry and dragged a basket of bread rolls towards him, Neville's eyes scattered across the Hall and stopped occasionally on the three other students.

 **'Cast a privacy ward, Harry. This is, after all, a Gryffindor matter.'**

Harry nodded, more to himself than anyone else, and waved his hand freely and a shimmery ward appeared into existence. When Neville's questoing eyes fell onto it, Harry expalained, "A privacy ward. No one can hear you now."

Neville sucked in a deep breath and began to talk, stopping every now and again to take a bite of his buttered roll, "After you left, one of the other seventh years cast a silence ward so that nothing could get past the stairs and up to you. And once that had happened, it was mayhem. People were yelling, some of the first and second years were crying, mostly the first years as they had only ever heard stories about...well, about how 'dangerous' you were and they were now very confused and scared. Then Trent set off the loudest bang I've ever heard, the sound is still ringing in my ears, I think, and everyone shut up quickly. He went into lecture mode and brought me, Hermione, Ron and Ginny up to the front to stand next to him, conjured some more chairs for people to sit on and starting telling us all stories about what had happened in the early years of your schooling. It was mostly for the first-years' benefit, I think. And after he got to the start of this year, with our help, people were really silent. I mean, I've never heard a more quiet Gryffindor Common Room. Everyone was seriously put in place. Trent then went on again about how we, as a House and a family, needed to buck up our ideas and protect our own. He said stuff like 'We're lions, for Merlin's sake! And what do other lions do? Protect those in their pack!'. What really hit home though, was when he talked about how for the past few years, most of them had been seeing you as 'Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived', and not 'Harry Potter, Gryffindor Seeker' and also that part about how if the Slytherins do it, why cant we? And then if we couldn't, in a way, it made the Slytherins better than us at something, which, as you can imagine, did not go down well. And then, we all left in silence."

Harry's mouth was hanging wide open, as it had been for the last few minuets of Neville's explanation. At Merlin's reprimand, he closed it, but was still shocked, "This all happened? Seriously?" Neville nodded and Harry continued, "So, do you think any more people believe me?"

Neville contemplated that for a moment, before deciding, "I think so. Most of the upper years do, anyway. But they've known you for longer."

Swallowing, Harry asked, "And Seamus?"

"Look, Harry. About Seamus, it's difficult for him. It's always been, if his mother believes it, then so does he. But now he has to question that, for the first time. But, I think he's coming around."

Nodding, harry took a bite of his bacon. They were both quiet for ten-or-so minutes before Harry was startled by a nudge in his side. He turned to see that the Hall had almost fully filled up, and, once again making Harry's mouth fall open, the Gryffindors at evidently piled up from the middle, where Harry and Neville were sitting, and outwards onto the benches. Making the other houses and the Professors see their solidarity. Harry smiled and waved his hand to remove the privacy ward and many on the table watched as it melted away.

He smiled at them all and felt a warm glow in his chest when all who saw him do it, smiled back. He received many jovial "Morning, Harry!" "Sleep well?"'s and if he was being honest to himself, he had never felt more at home in Hogwarts.


	9. The Solidarity of Gryffindor

**TI** **TLE:** Beforewards

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter.

 **A/N:** Don't forget to leave a review.

 **SUMMARY:** At Kings Cross, Harry meets someone other than Dumbledore. That someone sends Harry back in time to change things. Can Harry, with his future knowledge and new mentor, change his future for good? Or will this time travel not have the desired effects?

 **CLARIFICATIONS:**

 **'Merlin talking to Harry in his head'**

 _'Harry talking to Merlin in his head'_

 **CHAPTER:** 9

* * *

"Look at today!" Ron complained from next to him as he viciously buttered another bread roll, having stolen the basket from Neville, "History of Magic, double Potions, Divination and double Defence Against the Dark Arts. That's Binns, Snape, Trelawney and that Umbridge women all in one day! I wish Fred and George'd hurry up and get those Skiving Snackboxes sorted-"

"Do my ears deceive me?" Fred said, arriving with George and squeezing onto the bench in-between Harry and a disgruntled Ron, "Hogwarts prefects surely don't wish to skive off lessons?"

"Look what we've got today," Ron said grumpily, shoving his timetable under Fred's nose. "That's the worst Monday I've ever seen."

"Fair point, little bro," Fred conceded, scanning the column. "You can have a bit of Nosebleed Nougat cheap if you like."

"Why's it cheap?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"Because you'll keep bleeding 'til you shrivel up; we haven't got an antidote yet," George said matter-of-factly, helping himself to a kipper. Harry snorted as he scanned his own schedule and both twins flashed matching grins at him. Harry rolled his eyes at them both and ignored them as they held their hands to their chests in mock heartbreak, choosing to ask Hermione about her schedule instead.

His friend immediately began talking at high pace, as was the expected when she got started on anything school-related, "-but of course, having Arithmancy after Potions _does_ make the whole aggravation of the Slytherins worth it, I suppose. And, even so, this is our OWL year, so-"

Hermione was cut off by many grumbles travelling around their vicinity on the Gryffindor table at the announcement of their year of study for the 'most important exams of their lives', as the Gryffindor girl chose to tell them as often as she could, even last year when they hadn't even had to think about the OWL's yet. Hermione rolled her eyes at them all and huffed, all the while tucking her timetable away into her bag, "Really, I would have rather thought that everyone would be wanting to get them over with! Not complaining and moaning about them." She turned back to face Ron, who was now devouring his roll, and Harry and the twins, who were sneakily trying to flick small parts of broken mint humbugs into Ron's food whilst snickering every time the red-head grimaced at the taste without realising what was going on, "Anyway, that reminds me. Harry, Ron," both boys looked up as one, "tell me when you would like your days off in the week."

Ron frowned, "Why?" Whilst Harry's stomach filled with slight dread. He knew where this was going.

"So that I can make sure that I get the days right when I fix your timetables for you."

"But we've already got our timetables. Can't imagine McGonagall'd be too happy with you changing them, anyway, 'Mione." said Ron, waving his parchment about in the air. Hermione rolled her eyes.

 **'He's rather dim, isn't he?'**

 _'Not dim, just...slow.'_ Harry ducked his head to hide his smirk, _'Especially with Hermione.'_

 **'True.'**

Hermione sighed in a self-suffering kind of way before answering very slowly. Something that made Ron's ears turn red, "I'm going to make homework and studying timetables, Ronald. It'll be easier-"

"What?! Why! We don't need it, do we Harry?" Ron turned to Harry desperately, so he missed the way Hermione's eyes flashed with annoyance at being interrupted, but Harry didn't, so he wisely kept his mouth shut and both he and George (who had also noticed it) elbowed Fred when he went to pipe up about something, something that would most likely irritate Hermione more. Luckily, before anyone could say anything more on the subject, Professor McGonagall had finished handing out the timetables to the Gryffindor's and was now walking towards them. She stopped next to Harry.

"Morning, Potter," She took in the others and noticed the way the other Gryffindor's had seemingly gathered around Harry in a protective sort of manner. Her eyes softened, "Messer's Weasley, Longbottom. Miss Granger." They all replied in kind and she continued, "I wanted to let you know that twenty hopefuls have already put their names down for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. I shall pass the list to you in due course and you can fix up trials at you leisure."

Harry nodded with a smile and made a note to mention it to Angelina, Alicia and Katie, knowing that they all were still around from the original team. Fred and George beamed at him as the Professor walked away and Harry shook his head, "You guys dont have to worry, you dont have to trial. Neither do Katie, Alicia or Angelina either, so when you see them, can you mention it to them?" The twins both nodded and left the table to walk down to the three Chasers down at the other end of the table. He turned back to face the others at the table and was met with shocked, happy and surprised faces on all apart from Ron and Hermione.

"What?" he asked, confused. But then it hit him. He was the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain, and no one knew that yet. Harry smiled sheepishly and spread his hands open in a gesture of apology, "Surprise?"

* * *

After escaping the mad-questioning of his fellow Gryffindor's, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Lavender and Parvati all made their way to Professor Binns' classroom together, as a group of eight. Even if it was slightly awkward for Harry and Seamus, they made sure not to show it and the fact that the others made sure to laugh extra loud at something he said that was not even that funny as they walked was enough for Harry to realise that the entirety of Gryffindor was definitely going to stick to this solidarity pact, and not just keep it to meals in the Great Hall. Harry caught several surprised glances from differing Slytherins as they passed; ones he recognised from their fathers and mothers being Death Eaters. They had obviously thought that Harry was just going to roll-over and accept that no one was going to believe him, or that he would have a complete outburst about the fact that no one believed him (which he was embarrassed to admit happened last time around). But, all the same, Harry was _very_ pleased that they would now have to report back to their parents, who would report to Voldemort, that Harry wasn't by himself and vulnerable. That he wasn't an easy target. He breathed a sigh of relief that he had changed things this time. And as they entered the History class, Harry smiled at the fact that the Gryffindor's had no idea how much they had just helped him, even by just walking to a lesson with him.

* * *

 **So sorry for the terrible chapter! I actually hate it so much, but I have to write _something_ else I will lose my muse again by tomorrow and not write again for a while. **

***screams in frustration and smashes head against laptop screen***

 **But, anyway, please read, review, favourite and share. Sorry again.**

 **Thanks x**


	10. Dealing With Toad-Face

**TI** **TLE:** Beforewards

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter.

 **A/N:** Don't forget to leave a review.

 **SUMMARY:** At Kings Cross, Harry meets someone other than Dumbledore. That someone sends Harry back in time to change things. Can Harry, with his future knowledge and new mentor, change his future for good? Or will this time travel not have the desired effects?

 **CLARIFICATIONS:**

 **'Merlin talking to Harry in his head'**

 _'Harry talking to Merlin in his head'_

 **CHAPTER:** 10

* * *

Harry slid into his seat in the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom as the feeling of dread that had been building in his stomach doubled.

The entire afternoon Harry had been high-strung and not even Merlin's calming voice helped. It hadn't helped that with his time-travel came a new sense of person and attitude, which meant that no, Ron, he did not want to play paper football across the table when Binns was talking, and as you can imagine, that did not go down well. It, again, had not aided him when Hermione had praised him massively after class when she had seen his pile of scribbly notes. But, if he was honest, he only had taken notes in History because he had passed out last time in the exam and could not remember the answers to the questions, even if he tried hard enough. Even with the remembrance of the questions though, it was obvious to everyone that Harry had been different since the dementors, and now that most of Gryffindor believed him about the dementors, they thought that it was rather clear that the experience had somehow changed him mentally and not just physically. That was another thing that had increased Harry's unease, the amount of people, students and Professors alike, who had stopped him in the corridor and asked if he was new. He had had to (at least five times before lunch!) explain that no, he was not new, and he was, in fact, Harry Potter. Yes, the same Harry Potter who was a mental prat, the same Harry Potter that had messy hair and green eyes. And yes, it was dementors that had caused this change in appearance. These explanations had ended in red-faces and many, many glares, which was fun for Harry, as you can guess. But no, it was not Ron's renewed silence as a protest against Harry's new studying-attitude, it was not Hermione's constant pleased/smug expression, it was not the stares or the explanations that had him antsy. No, it was the bright pink toad that had been hiding out in the shadows of her cave-classroom, waiting to strike at him.

Harry smiled as Neville, Hermione and silent, grim Ron sat in the seats beside him, but it was a distracted one. He eyed the door to the office warily as the Slytherin's filed in. He ignored Parkinson's glare and Draco's curious expression; Harry supposed he wanted to know as to why Harry's leg was bouncing and his fingers were drumming against the worn, wooden desk. It was quite odd, really, for Harry to have been in the same room as Draco Malfoy and no words or phrases to be shared that caused one or the other to want to throw a punch or a hex, but since the train ride, Malfoy had been relatively quiet. Harry hoped to keep it that way.

Hermione leaned over her open Defence textbook, inkpot and quill and whispered to him as the noise of the class quieted the longer that Umbridge wasn't in the room, "Are you alright, Harry?"

Nodding distractedly, Harry turned to face the door of the office as it creaked open and the toad herself waddled out on her stumpy legs, dressed, surprise surprise, head to toe in bright pink. She opened her mouth and Harry winced as she began to talk.

The last time he had heard her sickly voice was when he, Hermione and Ron had stolen the locket off of her neck. Harry's mind flashed.

When she had lied.

When she had tried to scare the innocent muggleborn Mary Cattermole with Dementors. Just because she had muggle parents.

Even though Merlin's voice was now shouting in his mind at Harry to calm down and stop him from acting out, Harry's smile came out sharp. Like a shark. He was pleased to see that everyone in the vicinity who had seen it (Hermione, Neville, Ron, Dean, Seamus, Draco, Parkinson and Nott) recoiled slightly and watched with trepidation between Harry and their new Professor. The Gryffindor's because they had seen that smile in the common room just before he had ripped them all a new one, and the Slytherins because they had _never_ seen _that_ _Slytherin_ smile on golden boy Harry Potter's face.

Well, they obviously didn't know that Harry should have really been in Slytherin instead of Gryffindor. And that he had been spending the last days of his summer learning etiquette and rules from one of the most famous Slytherins there was.

They would get a good show.

"Well, good afternoon!" she said in her voice that was like nails-down-a-chalk-board. Harry repressed a shiver and covered his hand where the non-existent scar began to tingle.

A few people mumbled "Good afternoon," in reply. Harry was not one of them and his friends noticed this. So did the Slytherins. They watched.

"Tut, tut," said Professor Umbridge. " _That_ won't do, now, will it? I should like you, please, to reply 'Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge.' One more time, please. Good afternoon, class!"

"Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge," they chanted back at her. Well, everyone apart from Harry. This time Umbridge noticed, her eyes narrowed but she said nothing. Harry supposed maybe it was a good idea of Merlin's to have him speak to her before in the Ministry hallway.

"There, now," said Professor Umbridge sweetly, her hawk-like eyes leaving Harry and sweeping over the class. "That wasn't too difficult, was it? Wands away and quills out, please."

This time, Harry couldn't stop the short burst of laughter from leaving his lips. The attention of the entire class was now focussed on him, as well as Umbridge's. Harry found that he did not care that he would most likely ruin his 'relationship' with the Umbitch in this moment. Merlin had finally gone quiet, as had the rest of the class.

"What was that, Mr. Potter?"

Harry rolled his eyes, not even bothering to hide it. For some reason this seemed to enrage her. Not more than his reply, however, "I laughed. It is something one does when one finds something humorous, Madam Umbridge."

Umbridge's eyes crossed each other as they tried to trap to Harry in their gaze. "That's _Professor Umbridge,_ to you, Mr. Potter."

Frowning, appearing to everyone else to be indefinitely confused, Harry said, "But I could have sworn to be called 'Professor' someone had to either have respect from their students or they had to know _exactly_ what their subject is about," He turned to face Hermione, who was staring at him with wide, confused eyes. Harry supposed that him having been pretty quiet all day and respectful of everyone had made her temporarily forget about his famous temper, "That's right, isn't it, 'Mione?" He quickly continued, not giving her time to answer, "And anyway," He glared at Umbridge, something he was happy to note made her flinch, "That's _Lord Potter-Black-Peverell,_ to _you_ , Madam Umbridge."

Umbridge quivered with rage as she stared down at him. At this moment, the two of them just ignored the shocked silence in the classroom. This was between Potter and Umbridge, they all knew that, so no one said anything. Finally, Umbridge got her voice back, " _How dare-"_

Harry stood, slowly and deliberately and the woman cut herself off with a gasp. Harry didn't need to conjure a mirror to see what had happened. He had no doubt that Merlin had finally come around to his way of thinking about the Toad and had started to make his eyes glow. It was something they had practiced in Harry's room with all of that time they had spent talking. And when Harry spoke, he realised that Merlin had also lowered his voice several octaves. It really was interesting what the spirit could do to Harry's body from just being in his mind, "How dare I? How dare _I_ ?" He paused for dramatic effect, relishing the way that the room as a collective shivered at his voice, "I am the Lord of three powerful Houses. Magically and Politically powerful. You are merely a clerk for the _worst Minister_ the Magical world has ever seen. Which speaks only to your so called ' _talents'._ It's not enough that you believe yourself to be better than muggleborns or other half-bloo- _yes that's right I am aware of your lineage as a half-blood. Try not to look so shocked, Dolores-_ but you clearly think yourself above me, and the Heirs to the Longbottom, Malfoy, Greengrass, Nott, Zabini and the other Heirs that are in this very classroom. Which, if you didn't know," Harry smirked into Umbridge's pale face, "Is an obvious offense that _any_ Heir could call upon. Much like I did at my trial when Fudge tried to humiliate me. Useless man. Even so, I believe your Professorial 'talents' are very lacking." He smiled around at the room, "In fact, I would bet _my life_ that I could defeat anyone in this room in a duel." He pretended to think for a minute in the silence, before dropping his smile, "Anyone who wants to actually learn something this year, contact me and I will make sure that you pass your exams with Outstanding's. Follow me if you believe me."

There was silence and then..., "Cornelius is not useless, you ignorant-!"

Harry shook his head, ignored her rant and picked up his bag. He walked out, nodding once to all the Heirs he had listed in his tirade and to Hermione and Ron.

If he was being honest, it was quite a bit increase to his ego when he heard the rapid footsteps of every other student, Slytherin and Gryffindor, following him.


	11. Hogwarts Army

**TITLE:** Beforewards

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter.

 **A/N:** Don't forget to leave a review.

 **SUMMARY:** At Kings Cross, Harry meets someone other than Dumbledore. That someone sends Harry back in time to change things. Can Harry, with his future knowledge and new mentor, change his future for good? Or will this time travel not have the desired effects?

 **CLARIFICATIONS:**

 **'Merlin talking to Harry in his head'**

 _'Harry talking to Merlin in his head'_

 **CHAPTER:** 11

* * *

 **'That is a dangerous game you have just started, Harry.'**

Harry rolled his eyes as he came to a stop in front of the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy, listening to everyone walking up the stairs behind him. He walked in front of where he knew the Room of Requirement to be three times, thinking hard about a room where he could explain what the new and improved (hopefully) DA would be, _'I'm ready for a game.'  
_

 **'You're playing with fire.'**

 _'I've got fireproof gloves. If anyone's getting burned it's Umbridge.'_ Harry replied just as Hermione and Ron, and the rest who followed behind them (even the Slytherins, with scowls on their faces), arrived with gasps at the door that materialized in front of their eyes.

"How did you know this was here, Harry?" Ron asked in awe. Several others nodded in agreement to the question, turning their questioning gaze onto him.

Harry shrugged and pushed the heavy mahogany door open, "I asked the House-Elves in the Kitchen. They were very helpful." He could sense Hermione behind him was burning with questions but just as she opened her mouth, the door was pushed all the way open, and Harry walked in with the rest following and eyes growing wide at the sight of the room.

The walls were lined with wooden bookcases and instead of chairs there were large silk cushions on the floor, big enought to fit two people on one. A set of shelves at the far end of the room carried a range of instruments such as Sneakoscopes, Secrecy Sensors and a large, cracked Foe-Glass that made Harry reminisce about his Fourth Year. He turned his back on the Dark Detectors to take in everyone's expressions of the room, with a wide grin on his face. Bloody hell, it was good to be back here.

"Alright, if you want to take a seat and I'll explain everything that I was talking about back in the classroom," All of the Gryffindor's quickly flopped onto the comfortable cushions, but the Slytherin's eyed the low, hard to get out of quickly seats nervously, so Harry silently asked the room for some straight-backed chairs that appeared seconds later in front of them. They all turned their eyes onto Harry and he gave a sheepish, one shouldered shrug and jumped up onto the wooden desk that appeared right behind him. He was about to speak when he noticed a bit of green in the sea of red and gold on the cushions and saw that Daphne Greengrass had sat in-between Lavender and Hermione on the cushion. When their eyes met, he felt his stomach do a flip and so quickly broke eye contact and cleared his throat. He hadn't spoken to her at all in his last timeline and didn't know anything about her. But, if she was alright enough to sit with Gryffindor's, maybe she wasn't at all the 'Ice Queen' that she was pegged as.

"Right," he cleared his throat again, and got their attention, "So, as most of you know by know, Umbridge is here on the orders of the shittiest Minister for Magic ever, Fudge. Which means that the people at the Ministry are interfering at Hogwarts. Also, by now I hope that everyone in this room knows that Voldemort is back and walking among us." The word 'Voldemort received some hisses from Gryffindor's and Slytherin's alike, "And I am aware that there are two separate reasons why you all know. One; because I've told you, and you believe me. Two; because you've been told by your parents and/or have seen him yourself." He noticed the Slytherin's appeared standoffish and wary, so he quickly said, "But, I want you all to know something,"

 _'I've sort of got no idea what to say now.'_

 **'Remember that these students have not experienced the war yet. They also have not experienced any of Dumbledore's or the Ministry's speeches about being careful and being your own person.'**

A lightbulb went off in Harry's mind, much as though Merlin had physically lit one up, and he powered on, "I don't care whether or not you're a Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. I actually could not care less what House you are in, because right now, even if the Magical World is in denial about it, we are at war. I know everyone in this room has heard horrifying stories from family members...or about others'," Harry tried not to look at Neville, "concerning things that happened in the last war. That is, actually, the main reason why the adults of the Ministry don't want to believe that Voldemort is back, because they remember what the last war brought. Violence. Hatred. Murder. Awful, horrible things. Things that will happen again. I'm not going to sugar-coat it, it's going to happen. We cant do anything to stop that. People will die. But what we can do," He focussed on Slytherins for a moment, "what _all_ of us can do, even if you are afraid, scared for your lives, your families lives, is prepare. Prepare for the war. For what is to come. Because these people, not just the Death Eaters, but random civilians who wont care what 'side' your on, are not going to send stunners at you. They will not shoot tickling jinxes and funny prank spells. They are going to try to kill you and those who you love. They are going to send Unforgivable, after Unforgivable at you and if you have got no idea what the bloody fucking hell you're doing, they'll drop you in _seconds_."

He took a deep breath and relished in the way that they, even the Slytherins, were hanging on every word.

"So we all need to train. And no, before anyone says anything, I am not going to just let Death Eaters in here to watch how we fight," he tried to ignore the way that Pansy Parkinson and Draco flinched, "but you are not a Death Eater until you get marked. You have a choice. It may not seem like it but you do. Voldemort is a mad-man, he will capture your family in his web and draw them in to use you, to use the young and weak in his mind, as bait, so that you do his bidding without a second thought. Because he will kill the people you love just so that you do his business. Do any of you know why he wants to use us, the young? Anyone?" Not even Hermione put her hand up, "Because in the end, his greatest weapon is us. The next generation. The only people who didn't pick a side in the last war, the only people who have lived with peace and nothing else. He needs the young for a number of reasons; We are inside the walls of a fortress. Inside the walls of Hogwarts with Albus Fucking Dumbledore and Harry Potter. Where you will see them everyday, vulnerable, not expecting anything. He will want to use all of us. To use and then discard us all, for his vision of a Dictatorial world, with him wearing the crown."

They all looked pale, even the Slytherins. Harry could have been harsher, but he wasn't done. He faced them all as a whole, "I hope that no one already has received the Dark Mark, because once you do, you have chosen your side of the board already without looking at all of the pieces." When they all looked confused, Harry asked the room for a chess set; one black and one white. He picked up the white king and showed it off, "Dumbledore." He picked up the black, "Voldemort." Then, he asked for another set of pieces, ones in silver and gold, "Hogwarts Army." He saw them all think the words 'Hogwarts Army' over in their minds, "In the last war there was Dumbledore's, 'Light Side', and Voldemort's, 'Dark Side'," He would have made a star wars joke, but it wasn't the time, "That was it. You were one side or the other. But this time, there is another 'side'. A 'Neutral Side', if you will. That is the side I am going to join. Not the Light, I am no one's Saviour. I am a fifteen year old, like the rest of you, who has been thrown into this adult world war without a care from them all. I am not joining the Dark either, because they killed my parents and rendered my godmother incapacitated." Neville's eyes bugged out of his head, but thankfully no one really payed attention to that last part, "But I am joining a Neutral ground. Where I will fight for my own rights as a Magical of Britain and as a Lord of the Wizengamot and if either Light or Dark fighters want to duel with me, I will duel them. To kill. This is war. I'm ready for it. But with a shitty Professor and no other way to prepare, how else will everyone else be ready? So, I'm asking you to spread the word, just within the students, that I am starting a club, so to speak. Say what I have said here. Convince them,"

He looked over at them all and smiled thinly, breathing deeply, "I will be here on Monday night after dinner, that's four days time, waiting to see who shows up. If you don't show, I'll consider you a foe in the upcoming war. If you do, well, get ready to train. It _will_ save your life." He made a sweeping gesture to the door, "It's dinner now. You can all go, if you want. Thanks for hearing me out. Consider it."

It took about ten minutes, but after that it was just Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Neville left.

When the door finally closed on Seamus and Dean, Ron said loudly, "What in the name of Merlin's saggy left butt-cheek was that?!"

Merlin's laughter rang in his ears as he smiled wanly. The first hurdle was over with. Hopefully he had saved some lives.

* * *

 **A/N: Don't forget to review!**


	12. The Beginning

**TITLE:** Beforewards

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter.

 **A/N:** Don't forget to leave a review.

 **SUMMARY:** At Kings Cross, Harry meets someone other than Dumbledore. That someone sends Harry back in time to change things. Can Harry, with his future knowledge and new mentor, change his future for good? Or will this time travel not have the desired effects?

 **CLARIFICATIONS:**

 **'Merlin talking to Harry in his head'**

 _'Harry talking to Merlin in his head'_

 **CHAPTER:** 12

* * *

The four days before that Monday night came and went very quickly, with a lot of stares and whispers following him as he walked from class to class. The night after Umbridge's first class, Harry had been called into Professor McGonagall's Office in reference to the fifty detentions he had received from Umbridge for 'Disrespect and Walking Out on Class'. Harry had replied to the questions with the same answers; he would not be going to these detentions. He would not be going to her classes. Instead, he would be, with his friends (he didn't specify how many friends, but Harry had a sneaking suspicion that McGonagall already knew about everything going on) tutoring himself for his OWL and he would show the Ministry and Hogwarts board that he could teach himself better than Umbridge could. Unsurprisingly, his Head of House had been fine with it, offered him a biscuit from her tartan tin and then shooed him off to bed.

The next morning, he had been cornered by Ravenclaw's, Terry Boot, Anthony Goldstein and Michael Corner along with Hufflepuff's, Susan Bones and Ernie Macmillan. Harry found it endlessly amusing how annoyed Susan had gotten when Ernie had named himself in charge of questioning Harry on Hufflepuff's half. He had answered all of their questions and kept his request clear that they make sure to not tell anyone who would say anything to a Professor (he had been about to exclude Marietta Edgecombe because of this, but then came up with a better idea to keep her from telling anyone else about the Hogwarts Army).

Then, Monday night came. Harry turned up half and hour early to make sure that everything was in order.

He took a deep breath and dropped into a squashy black leather armchair that appeared at a single thought underneath him, ' _Is that everything, Merlin? I haven't forgotten anything, have I?'_

 **'I do not think so, Harry. You have set up the dummies, contract, and the wards on the door to keep anyone who hasn't been cleared, such as a Professor or Animagus, out are completed. All you hav** **e to do now is wait.'**

 _'Oh, good. How I so love to wait.'_

 **'Yes, you do have, strangely, very little patience for someone with such a stressful life.'**

 _'So I get to wait AND listen to you bitch about me. I'm thrilled.'_

* * *

In the end, it only took about ten minuets for everyone to show; an individual armchair with the colours of the students' Houses appearing from thin air for each one in front of Harry. Naturally, the Slytherins, more of them than Harry thought, with Draco as their leader showed and wooden, straight back green and silver chairs appeared for everyone but Daphne Greengrass and some third year boy with long brown hair called Nathaniel Grey, who both received silver armchairs. But, the sheer number of people overall surprised Harry. He supposed that last time he did the Dumbledore's Army, it had just been through his, Ron's and Hermione's friendship groups, but this time, he had gone through every student. So, when third, fourth, sixth and seventh year students showed up, Harry was surprised, but not shocked. It was a good thing, he reminded himself. That meant that more people could and would survive.

Once the Slytherins had sat, Harry clapped his hands and the massive doors of the Room of Requirement disappeared with a loud, "BANG!", making Hermione, who was on his left with Ron, Neville, Luna and Ginny, jump with about half of the now silent room. Harry stood and smiled warily at them all, some smiled back and gave him the confidence he needed.

"Evening everyone. I'm glad to see you all here, instead of stuck in your Common Room or Dorm wishing you were here." There were no laughs, so Harry painfully moved on, and masked his grimace as Merlin and Ron chortled quietly as one, "I'm sure that all of you are expecting some sort of demonstration from me to prove that I will be able to tutor us all to Outstanding's in the exams at the end of the year, and that will come soon. In fact," He paused as he turned around to pick up a brown fabric bag with string tied around the top and a piece of parchment that was glowing eerily, "This parchment is a contract that I am expecting everyone here to sign," Harry quickly ploughed on to cut off the sounds of protest, "The contract says only that no one can reveal the existence of Hogwarts Army to anyone who has not had clearance by me or one of the Colonel."

The Slytherin boy, Nathaniel Grey, tentatively put up his hand and Harry smiled widely, pointing at him to speak. Harry was glad that at least one Slytherin would be interacting with him and everyone else.

"I just wanted to ask what a Colonel was? I wasn't here for the talk a few days ago, so...?"

Harry nodded, "I didn't explain what a Colonel was then either, Mister Grey, so don't worry about missing out." Nathaniel looked surprised at being called 'Mister Grey', but pleased at the level of politeness Harry emitted, "But I will explain now. From each House, I want someone Fifth Year or older to be the Colonel for their House. I, as I will be tutoring you all, will not be able to be a Colonel as I will be the General of Hogwarts Army, but to aid me in the training of you all, I will need for people to step up and represent their House. If you want to discuss it now, and then decide for definite who it is to be, that person will then sign first under the Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor or Ravenclaw Headings. That person will be responsible for telling me the questions or concerns their House members have about Hogwarts Army, and, in the chance that something occurs inside Hogwarts Castle Walls that means that we as an Army have to rise up and protect the school and students, the Colonels will stand with me and the Professors and fight to protect their own House. Discuss this now and then come up to the front and sign."

It didn't take as long as Harry suspected it would, to be honest. From Slytherin, it was not a surprise for Harry, but for everyone else it was as they had no doubt suspected that Draco Malfoy would step up, it was Blaise Zabini. Harry already knew that Blaise was third in the class of Defence and Draco wouldn't be Colonel because of his stance in the war. Although, even that was up in the air now. From Ravenclaw, that took slightly longer, but it was Sixth Year Tyreese Norvone, someone that Harry didn't know. From Hufflepuff, it was Susan Bones, and she stood up, leaving behind a sulky looking Ernie Macmillan. From Gryffindor, they didn't actually choose someone. They took over ten minutes of pointless arguing, and in the end, Harry grabbed Neville from where he had sat out of the way of everyone else, and slapped the charmed quill into his hand. He stared his Housemates down as they rose to complain about his choice, and watched as Neville shakily signed. Then, he ushered everyone else up, glaring at the ones who seemed reluctant, surprisingly not many of the Slytherins, although Harry supposed that it helped that he had a clause about not being a Death Eater at present but nothing else, to make sure that the Slytherins could sign. In the end, after everyone had signed, the parchment glowed a faint red and they all clutched their wrists as a burning sensation, not dissimilar to the one Harry had felt at the Wizengamot session, went through their arms and the wet ink dried so that Harry could read;

* * *

 ** _Hogwarts Army_**

 _General: Harrison Potter_

 _ **SLYTHERIN** _

_Colonel: Blaise Zabini  
Draco Malfoy  
Daphne Greengrass  
Theodore Nott  
Tracey Davis  
Nathan Grey  
Louis Gage_

 _ **GRYFFINDOR**  
_

 _Colonel: Neville Longbottom  
Ron Weasley  
Hermione Granger  
Lavender Brown  
_ _Parvati Patil  
Dean Thomas  
Seamus Finnigan  
Ginny Weasley  
Trent Ryder  
Alicia Spinnet  
Angelina Johnson  
Dennis Creevey  
Colin Creevey  
Fred Weasley  
George Weasley  
Katie Bell  
Lee Jordan_

 _ **RAVENCLAW**_

 _Colonel: Tyreese Norvone  
Joshua Watts  
Anthony Goldstein  
Michael Corner  
Su Li  
Terry Boot  
Stephen Cornfoot  
Padma Patil  
Andrew Rines  
Charles Eliot  
Vivian Drew  
Linda Goodacre  
Lauren Cooper  
Kevin Richards_

 ** _HUFFLEPUFF_**

 _Colonel: Susan Bones  
Ernie Macmillan  
Justin Finch-Fletchley  
Wayne Hopkins  
Zacharias Smith  
Hannah Abbott  
Megan Jones  
Sadie Wilkes  
Joan Raquel  
Lois Biggam_

 _W_ _e are apart of this organisation to oversea the protection of the students of Hogwarts; to learn Magical Methods of Self-Defence; to rebel against the Death Eaters and the Self-Named Lord Voldemort, the Ministry of Magic as it stands on the 5th of September, 1995, and the Rule of Current Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor, Dolores Umbridge.  
This is a secrecy contract that prevents speech, mind infiltration and other coercion techniques about said organisation unless General Harrison Potter or the Colonel's give permission.  
_

* * *

Harry smiled out at them all, "Don't worry, that was just the Secrecy Contract taking place. But now, I suppose it's my turn to 'shine', so to speak." In an instant, a pale pink dummy in a dark black cloak and white mask appeared at the end of the room. Some people screamed but Harry laughed them into silence, "It's ok, it's only a dummy and no one who wishes to harm anyone within this room, anyone, can get in. So if a Professor wishes to harm you, other student or Death Eater, they are spelled to be not allowed in at all times when we are in here. Now! Let me show you why I think myself so certain to get everyone O's and tutor everyone in here."

He moved over to face the dummy face on, retrieved his wand from his robes and raised it while saying, "Phase Six. Evasion." He heard some gasp behind him, maybe they knew that Phase Six was Auror-Grade training programme. Yes, it was training Evasion, so it would only be coloured lights, not spells, but it still was impressive, Harry thought.

The dummy changed into the faded shape of a human being and lifted its wand.

Harry felt a rush of energy fill him, it was nice to battle against an opponent without the threat of death involved.

 **'Will you need me for this, Harry?'**

 _'I doubt it, but if I do miss something, let me know?'_

 **'Of course.'**

With a flick of it's wand, the Dummy cast a red light, and then sent a green flash as Harry. Harry responded by dropping to one knee, letting the green light arch over his shoulder. The Dummy waved it's wand, letting loose another succession of coloured flashes. The simple charm that allowed different flashing lights was very easy to cast, draining little magic from the wizard using it, thus the Dummy was programmed to wield its wand quicker than a wizard normally would, trying to catch Harry off guard.

Harry spun, enjoying the feeling of losing himself in the exercise. It was somewhat similar to duelling, this feeling of nonexistence, as if he wasn't really himself anymore, he simply existed to keep up this rhythm. The different lights were like a cue to a dance. Well, perhaps that was bad example. Harry couldn't dance, but _this_ he could do. He had known it since his first DADA lesson with Remus, a proper Professor.

Harry swept his leg back and dodged a green light that had been fired at his centre mass, with the sweep of his wand he blocked a red spell that had been shot at his head. Harry moved back a hair, allowing a clever side shot to miss him by a few centimetres. He could feel the stares in his back and decided to bring it up a notch.

"Phase six! Duel!" Harry called out, enjoying the shouts of encouragement as Harry dived into a roll to avoid the sudden Stunner aimed at him.

With a whip of the Dummy's wand, a bunch of cords shot towards Harry.

But that was one spell that Harry had experienced before. And any spell that keeps you tied to a statue while a Dark Lord is reborn, well that tends to be the spell you learn to counter.

Harry had found an effective but simple spell, " _Incendio_ ," he called. The flames licked up the flying cords, burning at a magical rate, in only moments merely ash remained, falling harmlessly at Harry's feet.

" _Diffindo_ ," the Dummy stated, in the cold drone of a machine.

Harry rolled as a severing charm curse flew at his head, he spun with a little more speed than intended and he landed on his knee, one arm bracing his body as the other held his wand steady.

The Dummy raised his wand again, but Harry had waited enough. "Stupefy," he called, letting the red light arch up toward the masked figure.

The figure blocked it casually, but Harry was already following up was bludgeoning hex. Once upon his fourth year, he might have followed up with an Expelliarmus, his charm of choice. But he'd gradually come to the idea that just because a wizard doesn't have a wand, doesn't mean he can't hurt you . Now an unconscious wizard or a grievously wounded wizard, well that is another kettle of fish.

The masked Dummy conjured several pikes of wood, banishing them in Harry's direction.

Harry batted them away, they weren't flung with enough force to be dangerous, but they were blocking his vision.

The Dummy seemed to have been expecting this, but rather than taking the time to use another curse, it had gotten closer, it's gloved hand coming in contact with Harry's face, slamming his fist into Harry's cheek. The pressure on his face knocked Harry back a bit, but he raised his hand to check for any bleeding and didn't find any. He steadied himself in an instant.

Muggle fighting was perhaps his weakest skill. Taking a hit wasn't a problem, in his first childhood, he'd been the one being punched, not doing the punching. And training by yourself with other students in the Room of Requirement can only go so far. For instance, the room can't provide you with a karate master capable of teaching you the 'Touch of Death'. But it can provide you with an Auror Grade Dummy that hits you.

Still he wasn't a slouch in the magic department, in fact he had more than enough magical energy to spare because of Merlin's special help. Harry fired back with a rapid release of spells, his wand moving fast. Powerful spells flowing from him as if they were nothing, Merlin's voice quietly speaking in his head with helpful suggestions for spells. A cutting curse, a suffocating charm, a complex power weakening hex, a volley of stunners and, to finish the list, a quiet summoning charm for the man's wand. Expelliarmus was all well and good, but people tended to know what you were planning and could respond accordingly. A simple and quiet summoning charm could at times be more effective. Or so Harry speculated.

But the figure seemed to have been expecting the sudden assault. It moved quickly and efficiently, dodging through the maze of light with a manner of ease. However, something had to get through. One of the stunners clipped the Dummy's elbow, not enough to knock it unconscious, but the spell seemed to make it a little dizzy.

Harry neared for a moment and the Dummy's mechanical hands swung out in an arc, clocking him in the head and trying to knock him away. But Harry paid little attention to the blow that should have sent his ears ringing, taking the opening, he sent another bludgeoning hex without thought. This time the Dummy barely managed to move out of the way, Harry sent another blast, missing it's head but hitting it's shoulder with a sound that would have been painful had the Dummy actually been a Death Eater. When the Dummy stumbled, mimicking the movement of a human had one been shot with the spell instead, Harry finished with a cutting curse to the leg and upper left arm, which ended the duel with the wand (which had been in the left hand) being summoned into Harry's hand, where it dissolved along with the broken and battered Dummy.

He took a deep breath.

* * *

Ronald Weasley was in awe of Harrison James Potter.

What came out as they all watched Harry battle against the clearly Auror-Grade dummies was... _unbelievable!_ It overloaded all five senses in a fight of sensations.

The magic field that came from his friend as he duelled, felt like cold misting rain against his skin after it had been scrubbed raw and new, while his insides were saturated with an impenetrable warmth. It sounded like the lowest notes of rolling thunder that shook his bones and grounded him at the same time. It smelt like honey-dew-melon and the air before a storm. It left a taste on his tongue, something rich and sweet, like black cherries. Lastly, at the edges of his vision, an aurora borealis worthy show of lights pulsed around Harry, composed mainly of the glacial green that could only be found in his eyes, with brief dashes of reds, blues and pinks.

The sensations came gradually and one at a time, building up on each other as time passed. When they all came together, Ron was distracted for a few minutes, just trying to locate his mind again in the overwhelming presence that was Harry's magic. It wasn't the usual magic of any other wizard, in fact, it wasn't even the normal magic of _Harry_ , not that Ron remembered anyway, it was intimidating and invigorating at the same time. Maybe the Dementor's had blown some more magic into Harry, or something? He didn't know, he would ask Hermione later, Merlin knows she would be thinking along the same lines and in more depth. Ron was very glad Harry had decided to tutor them all.

When his friend finished the duel, straightened out of his fighting stance, and turned back to them, Ron gave him a subtle thumbs up and a smile which Harry returned before smiling even brighter at the rest of the students who stood behind Ron and Hermione, having moved back because of the force of Harry's magic. Harry moved his hands wide into a welcoming gesture, "Well? Am I experienced enough for you all?"

The explosive shouts of "Yes" were answer enough, Ron thought.

* * *

 **A/N: Please Review! They motivate me beyond anything you can know!**


	13. Neville Longbottom

**TITLE:** Beforewards

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter.

 **A/N:** Don't forget to leave a review.

 **SUMMARY:** At Kings Cross, Harry meets someone other than Dumbledore. That someone sends Harry back in time to change things. Can Harry, with his future knowledge and new mentor, change his future for good? Or will this time travel not have the desired effects?

 **CLARIFICATIONS:**

 **'Merlin talking to Harry in his head'**

 _'Harry talking to Merlin in his head'_

 **CHAPTER:** 13

* * *

It was a few days after Harry had made his first demonstration to the mixed House students in the Room of Requirement, and Harry was sat in his favourite squashy armchair right next to the fire in the common room. It was curious to him that it seemed to be free from the first night of school and only he ever really sat in it. Although, if his little speeches and altered appearance had made as much of an impact that Harry supposed it had, it wasnt a dar stretch to believe that his Gryffindor Housemates were leaving it as 'Harry Potter's Seat'. That was nice of them, if that was what they were doing. It was another tick in their boxes; most of the school had come to realise that Harry was different, a much better version of himself than he had been the last five years. He was inclusive, polite and powerful. The three main qualities that made people want to be your friend, as Harry soon found out. As soon as he had left the common room the morning after the night he had been in the Room with the other students, the air around him had been different and the students and staff who hadn't been present didnt realise whta it was until they saw the students who had been there migrating towards him without even realising it. The other students were sat wishing they had gone to the secret meeting they had sworn not to speak about in front of staff and other students, and the staff were questioning what the bloody hell was occurring. It seemed to them that Harry Potter had somehow, magically, changed over one hundred people's minds in one night. Impossible, said Sprout. Unthinkable, cried Flitwick. Expected, smirked Minerva proudly.

But, with his newfound friendships and alliances, Harry had once again found himself at the centre of everyone's attention and awe. People once again watched and waited with bated when he walked pass in the corridors with his army of Gryffindor's surrounding him, chattering away about whatever it was (mostly it was Ron on his left, Hermione on his right, Neville right behind him and Dean and Seamus with Lavender and Pavarti next to him, with Ron exclaiming madly with exaggerated arm waving about Quidditch or...well, that was it. Quidditch). It was like first year all over again. However, he wasn't complaining. The popularity and protection of his House was _much_ better than his original fifth year, with the hatred and disgust. _Much better._

He was suddenly brought out of his musings when a strong hand fell onto his right shoulder. Acting on instincts only, Harry swung round, hand going immediatley to his wand that was tucked away in his waistband. His green eyes met with Neville's surprised brown and he let out a sigh of relief.

Neville gave a sheepish grin and dropped onto the end of the couch nearest Harry, "Sorry, Harry. Didn't mean to scare you."

"Don't worry 'bout it, Nev'," Neville smiled at the nickname, no longer turning pink at the familiarity Harry said it with, "What-sup? Need help with the Potions homework? It is a tricky essay; i dunno what Snape is thinking. Well...I do, he's trying to make sure that none of us with actual human knowledge of Potions, unlike 'Mione and Draco, fail and are available for the loss of points and total humiliation. But, over the summer i did do some reading on Moonstones, so I think I can help. Just let me go and get my paper and I'll-"

"Harry!" Neville was laughing, eyes shining brightly with mirth and Harry cut off his rambling quickly with a confused frown, "I wasn't asking about Snape's essay. Although, I will take you up on that offer." Here, the boy stopped and lifted his hand to rub at the back of his neck self-consciously. Harry's eyes turned concerned. It had been a while since he had seen Neville like this, as he had been much more confident lately, "I...well, I wanted to ask you about the HA Meeting a few days ago? You know, the one with the fighting and stuff?"

Harry inclined his head slowly and waved his hand in a slow, upwards motion, a layer of blue-tinted light fizzling into thin air in front of them, following the shape of Harry's hand movement. Once the Privacy Ward enveloped them fully, gaining a few wide eyed looks, mostly from first years who still didn't realise the extent of Harry's powers, being only first years and not at all in tune with their magic and surrounding magic yet.

"What about it, Neville?"

Neville sighed deeply, the hand rubbing the back of his neck ran once through his curly brown hair and settled shakily back onto his lap. He looked up and meyt Harry's eyes again, "I wanted to know why you chose _me_ out of all the Gryffindor's there. The Colonel of each House needs to be the strongest, the most hard-headed, the one who is a leader. I...well, thats not me, Harry."

With a raised eyebrow, Harry placed one of his hands gently on Neville's clasped ones. Neville stared down at their connected hands with a small wrinkle in-between his eyes that told Harry he was confused, "I really wish that you saw the Neville Longbottom that I see. The one who is taller than all the boy's in the school. The one who, yes, may not be the muscliest Gryffindor around, but you make up for that in broadness. and that is just the physical aspects. Since my...accident over the summer, with the dementors, I have been able to become more in tune with magic as a whole, not just my own. You knwo that, right?"

His friend nodded quickly. He did know that as Harry had explained it after his duel with teh dummy. Harry continued, "Well, in some cases, I can see what kind of magic people have. But only when that magic is in chaos."

"Chaos?'

"Yeah. When someone's magic isn't being controlled correctly or when they don't have a decent outlet for their magic. So if someone, anyone, with even a small amount of magical power, stopped casting spells and magic forever, their magic would go into disarray, after all, it doesn't know what to do now it isn't being pushed through a wand or through intent. So it builds up. I can sort of sense that now. It's like a small buzzing noise and a deep warmth when somebodies magic is like that. Itching to come out and play. You want to know something, Nev'? Your magic is like that. And, before you ask, it's not because you aren't using spells its because you aren't using all of your magical storage that you have within your cells. You only use a small amount. I think it's got to do with several factors; you doubt yourself, so you under-power your spells, you compare yourself to others, who enjoy showing off their ability, and most importantly, I think, you aren't using a wand that _chose you._ You're using the wand that chose your father. I know how mych you idealise him and your mother, I do it too. and I know how much your Gran wants tyou to be just like your parents. But you arent them. You're Neville fuckign Longbottom, Heir to the Longbottom Fortune and Throne. One of the most important people in Europe. And being the last of your line, the last of the eligible Lord Longbottom's, you have _so much magic._ And it's in chaos because you dont use a lot of it. Because it's in chaos, I can see it. I can _feel it._ And I have no doubt, whatsoever in my mind, that you, Heir Longbottom, are at least as powerful as Albus Dumbledore. At least. And when you overcome your obstacles, you will see what I can see. You will see mine also. You will see that we are brothers in magic, mind and soul. Along with the others who have been gifted with the last of their Line's Magic." Harry clapped a shocked Neville on the shoulder, "If you ever want to practice spells and using more magic, I'm here for you. And if you need anything else,I'm here for you. The Potions Essay is on my desk if you want to look at it when you go up, but I'll be asleep." He stood and turned away, but not before throwing over his shoulder, "That is why I chose you." And then, as he walked up the stairs, and the privacy wall fell away, did Harry get a ringing voice in his ears that made him want to jump off of the Astronomy Tower.

 **'You do realise that the amount of knowledge that you revealed to Longbottom that you know about him is startling, correct?'**

Bugger it all, this time travel shite was really getting on his nerves.

* * *

 **A/N: So sorry this took so long! I waa trying to find the motivation to write another chapter, but lost it completely until** Greek-geek120 **messaged me and reminded me of the fact that people actually do read my story's and want more. So, thank you very much to them!**

 **Until next time,**

 **Miss Mysteria.**


	14. Quidditch and After Parties

**TITLE:** Beforewards

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter.

 **A/N:** Don't forget to leave a review.

 **SUMMARY:** At Kings Cross, Harry meets someone other than Dumbledore. That someone sends Harry back in time to change things. Can Harry, with his future knowledge and new mentor, change his future for good? Or will this time travel not have the desired effects?

 **CLARIFICATIONS:**

 **'Merlin talking to Harry in his head'**

 _'Harry talking to Merlin in his head'_

 **CHAPTER:** 14

* * *

Harry threw himself onto his four-poster bed and smiled up at the red and gold ceiling with the biggest grin of his life on his face. The last few weeks has been the greatest ever, and that included his last life in the future. After his chat with Neville, the boy had really stepped up and taken his rightful place as leader of the Gryffindor's in the HA and Harry had seen teh transformation that his friend had gone over in his seventh year for himself this time, watching as his confidence grew, his magically ability grew, along with the news that he had gone to Professor McGonagall about what he should do about a new wand and she had apparently been appalled that Neville didn't have a wand that had chosen him and had immediately (with the permission of Dumbledore, of course) flooed with Neville to Diagon Alley and bought him a new wand - his performance in class reflected this clearly. Neville had revealed to Harry after the last meeting that his Gran hadn't been pleased with the fact that Neville wasn't using his father's wand, but the talking to McGonagall gave her put her back in her recliner at Longbottom Manor. In fact, with Neville's newfound confidence, the rest of the HA was feeling very high spirits due to the almost easiness of the spells they had began to rush through; even Harry had been surprised, he wondered if the fact that they were getting the spells better than last time was due to the obvious need for the Gryffindor's and Hufflepuff's to get the spells before the Slytherin', the Slytherin's wanting to get them before anyone else and the Ravenclaw's for wanting to learn as many as they could. Actually, the more Harry thought about it, the last time with the DA it had really only been Gryffindors and the off Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. The only spell they had had proper trouble with had been the patronus charm in the last meeting.

Hermione, of course, had achieved her otter first, and then Ernie Macmillan and Joshua Watts (a sixth year Ravenclaw). The others had rushed after that. The only stump had really been the Slytherins. Only first year Nathan Grey had been able to get the charm (a baby kangaroo) but the rest had struggled. However, eventually, with Hermione's and Watts' help, Daphne had achieved a lioness (something that had had a scowl on her face and the Gryffindor's for a long while), Blaise a swan, Pansy a Rottweiler, Theodore an viper, Tracey an eagle and Draco a, no surprise, king cobra.

His classes, also, had never been better. He had mastered the spells first or second in Charms and Transfiguration, had been able to tame his Eel Vine in Herbology in time with Neville, and Snape hadn't had a single thing to pick him out of the rest for a whole week (although that might have just been thanks to Merlin's continued help).

Speaking of Merlin, he was another reason why the past weeks had been brilliant thanks to his continued mutterings supposedly under his breath in Harry's mind whenever someone walked past that he had gossip on (how he had the gossip, Harry didn't ask and Merlin didn't tell) and had also been one hundred percent present for the HA meetings to aid Harry in any way he could, which had been a big help with keeping the peace with the Gryffindor's and the Slytherin's as whenever Harry's back was turned and they thought they were out of the blue, they lashed out with first year spells like a stinging hex and a bright lumos in the eye.

In addition to that, last Saturday had been the first Quidditch Game of the season and Harry had been training the team harder than ever, incorporating some tactics that they had only started to use in his sixth year, which worked amazingly. He also made sure to plant the seeds of the Gryffindor's version of 'Weasley is our King' to Colin and Dennis Creevey along with outright telling Dean to make a poster to support Ron in the first game, vividly remembering the disaster that was Ron's self-consciousness in their first game in sixth year. He had started Fred and George on flying up high and then poiting their brooms downwards on their decent which improved their speed and therefore their power on hitting the bludgers as their accuracy was already almost perfect. He made sure that Katie, Angelina and Alicia were up to date on their drills and kept them running all throughout practice to make them the best as they could get. With Ron, Harry had made sure that his friend was being the best keeper he could be by getting Ginny and Demelza Robins (both who played on the team in sixth year when Angelina and Alicia left) both who were placed by Harry on a newly formed Reserves Team to shoot the Quaffle at Ron. After four nights a week of this, Ron began to get better and better, having the self belief to eventually complete some of the skills in the Keeper's guide Harry had gotten for him as an early Christmas present. Also with Ginny and Demelza on the new Reserves Team was a 'returning' Ritchie Coote and a somewhat reluctant Neville Longbottom who Harry, the HA practice, had realised had an eye for accuracy. The reserve keeper was a third year by the name of Wyatt Elliots who was particularly good to throwing himself between the goal and the quaffle when he couldn't reach it with his hands.

So, by the time the game finally came around on that Saturday, the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, and their Reserves, all made their way down to the changing rooms after a hearty breakfast that Hermione and Harry had made them all eat, especially Hermione, ready to beat the Ravenclaw Team into the ground. Harry had spied Colin, Dennis, Seamus and Dean all make their way to the pitch just after they had left the Great Hall hiding a folded gigantic sheet of paper and he had laughed quietly to himself, waving off Katie's questioning gaze.

When Hootch had blown the whistle, after he and seventh year Ravenclaw Tyreese Norvone had grinned at each other (he was a part of the HA) and shaken hands, Harry and the rest had shot off into the air, falling easily into the strategic positions, with Ron guarding the left hoop rather than the middle as he was following the side of the pitch the quaffle was on (that was a part of the guide Harry had bought him), the chasers rocketing after the Quaffle, with Katie going for the ball as she was fastest and Angelina and Alicia already finding gaps in the Ravenclaw's non-existent defence and Fred and George speeding up high with Harry, just stopping below him before Fred rocketed back down to blast a bludger after the Ravenclaw keeper so that he swung out of the way and Angelina was able to score after receiving a clever pass from Katie. Needless to say, the match had been a huge success, especially when the Gryffindor's had started up the 'Weasley is Our King' song whenever the Ravenclaws somehow managed to get passed the Gryffindor defence and Ron had become more confident to come out of his goal posts of snatch the Quaffle out of the air between the opposing chasers. In the end, Harry had easily beat the Ravenclaw seeker to the snitch getting a 550 to 30 point win for Gryffindor, putting them well in the lead.

During the party that night in the Gryffindor Common Room, Harry had sat back in his favourite chair with a butterbeer Fred and George had managed to sneak in under McGonagall's nose (although Harry had a sneaking suspicion that she knew about it and let it slide - after all, who was more of a Quidditch fanatic than Minerva McGonagall?)and watched with a broad smile as Colin and Dean conversed in the corner about mixing muggle artwork with magic, Hermione and Trent Ryder laughed with some Sixth and Seventh years about Arithmancy and Ron, Seamus and the rest of the fifth, sixth and seventh years all teased each other back and forth whilst laughing raucously about Ron's singed eyebrows as they played Exploding Snap.

After a while, Harry joined in with them and it had been the best night he could remember. In this time or the last.

* * *

A/N: Well, well...it certainly has been a long old while hasn't it?

I'm really sorry that i haven't updated in a long time! I've just started my a levels which means i'm ten times busier than before, but (I hope) i will find time and separate it so that I can spend time writing this fanfic then.

Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!


	15. Determination

**TITLE:** Beforewards

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter.

 **A/N:** Don't forget to leave a review.

 **SUMMARY:** At Kings Cross, Harry meets someone other than Dumbledore. That someone sends Harry back in time to change things. Can Harry, with his future knowledge and new mentor, change his future for good? Or will this time travel not have the desired effects?

 **CLARIFICATIONS:**

 **'Merlin talking to Harry in his head'**

 _'Harry talking to Merlin in his head'_

 **CHAPTER:** 15

* * *

 **'Left.'**

Harry spun to the left, narrowly avoiding a purple light that sped through the space he had just occupied. He could hear Blaise growl in annoyance.

 **'Down, then roll.'**

He turned and dropped into a crouch before leaping into a forward roll, grimacing as his knees skimmed the stone floor. In his mind he wished for the Room to make the floor softer, so that it still looked like stone but was the softness of grass. He didn't want to break his kneecaps before the game against Hufflepuff on Sunday. Harry didn't need to turn to feel the shudder of the floor as Blaise's spells hot it but laughed wildly when his opponent yelled in a mix of disappointment of anger and he heard Ron and Nathan cheer them on (Ron for Harry and Nathan for Blaise, respectively).

 **'You're not bad at this, you know. Not quite as good as myself in my prime, but effective enough.'**

 _'I'm not sure if that's a compliment or not.'_

 **'Its a hint. Take it or leave it. Duck.'**

 _'Right, a hint. Lets bare in mind that when you were in your 'prime' you were five years older than me and you were_ Merlin _for fuck sake!'_

 **'And you are Harrison James Potter, Boy-Who-Lived. A name just as respectable as my own.'**

Harry rolled his eyes. He stood from where he had crouched when Blaise had shot a tickling charm at his head and snapped up his wand. The non-verbal stinging hex to the hand caught his opponent by surprise and he dropped his wand. Harry yelled out an "Accio!" to the wand, and caught it easily in his hand, grinning as Blaise made a grab for it but missed.

He turned to face the rest of the HA, sweeping his wand in a downward motion to drop the shield charm that had prevented spells from hitting them from his and Blaise's duel and cast a low level sonorous on his voice. "That is what I was speaking of earlier. Firing spells off at your opponent is all well and good, but what you need is accuracy." He walked over to Blaise and handed his wand back, smiling consoling. The other boy scowled playfully and stalked over to where Pansy and Theo were snickering. Harry turned back to them. "As you have just seen, one accurate spell compared to ten randomly placed ones in the general direction of your opponent increases your chances of survival; not winning, but survival. Because in this war, we in this room are not fighting to win, we're fighting to survive and i want you all to realise that."

Some nodded, but Harry noticed that the smiles had vanished and grim, determined faces had replaced them. That occurred to those in the HA all over school whenever anyone mentioned a war. That determination was something that he, Draco Malfoy and Susan Bones had built up over the past weeks. Harry with his stories of Voldemort and fighting techniques, Draco with his horror stories that after a duel they all sat around and listened to, and Susan with the stories of the last war that she had heard from her Aunt. It was in these sessions where everyone was silent in respect as one person who had experienced or heard more than others spoke about it and it was in these silences that Harry had found that they had all bonded through this and a Weasley and a Malfoy could finally stand back to back, trusting that his teammate could have his back and protect him.

Harry cleared is throat, "Thats enough for today, I think, everyone. Good work today. Nathan, Jack and Danny, could you guys work on your wrist movements, getting them tighter? And, Elliot - try and master the summoning charm by Saturday, ok?" When he received affirmations and calls of goodbyes was when he waved his wand in a circular motion and then furniture appeared from thin air; a red and gold couch, armchair and fireplace. Harry felt the Room shrink in size as master of this particular Room and smiled at Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Neville, who had all stayed behind. They did this after every HA meeting as even though Harry thought he was pretty observant and he had Merlin as well to watch, he couldn't watch everyone at the meeting and after the first one had installed a meeting afterwards with his friends to see what they picked up on and that was on top of his meeting on Wednesdays with the Colonels from each House, where they discussed individual needs and collective needs such as what they could do for the next meeting and what spells should the Ravenclaws research in the library ghat were like the one they were doing st the moment (like when they were doing patronus' and he told them to research cheering charms as they had a similar effect but didn't protect you properly).

Ginny jumped for the armchair first, not wanting to be squashed on the couch between Ron and Neville. Hermione rolled her eyes and conjured another armchair with a wave of her wand that sat beside Ginny's as Harry, Neville and Ron all flopped onto the couch (Neville with a little more grace than the rest of them).

"You beat Zabini good today, Harry." Ron chuckled, "Much easier than last week and Trent."

Harry rolled his eyes and elbowed his friend in the stomach, "Well Blaise is a fifth year like us and Trent is a seventh."

"And since none of us, apart from you, Harry, have ever even studied a duelling textbook or technique, I am not surprised that nobody is sufficient at it." Hermione said, diplomatically ignoring Ron when he held a hand to his chest in fake hurt and protesting about him being "sufficient at duelling".

 **'Well, the only one _sufficient_ here is me.'**

 _'You don't count.'_

 **'Discrimination, sir!'**

 _'Its not discrimination when you're a dead spirit floating around in my brain and spouting sarcastic comments.'_

 **'Sarcastic? Me?'**

 _'I'm ignoring you now.'_

 **'Rude.'**

When Harry returned to the conversation, they had moved onto today.

"I think everyone did well, especially Owen from Hufflepuff, but Janie and Bella need to be separated next time - they were going too easy on each other." Hermione was saying. Neville nodded and made a note on his parchment that had appeared before him.

Ginny leant forward, pointing at Neville's notes, "I'll go with Owen next time." When Hermione raised her brows and smirked at her, Ginny peaked a glance at Harry who did his best to act nonchalant and relaxed, before shrugging and smiling, "What? He's good and i want to see if i can beat him."

Hermione grinned, "I'm _sure_."

Her grin only widened when Ginny not-so-subtly kicked her shin.  
They continued like that for another hour; offering the odd comment that Neville diligently wrote down before they finished, Neville copied the parchment so that he and Harry both had one (Neville being the Colonel of Gryffindor) and there were three extras for Wednesday's meeting with the Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin Colonels. After that they all headed down to dinner, leaving the Room of Requirement to do whatever it did when no one was around to use it.


	16. Amelia Bones

**TITLE:** Beforewards

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter.

 **A/N:** Don't forget to leave a review.

 **SUMMARY:** At Kings Cross, Harry meets someone other than Dumbledore. That someone sends Harry back in time to change things. Can Harry, with his future knowledge and new mentor, change his future for good? Or will this time travel not have the desired effects?

 **CLARIFICATIONS:**

 **'Merlin talking to Harry in his head'**

 _'Harry talking to Merlin in his head'_

 **CHAPTER:** 16

* * *

Cornelius Fudge eyes further narrowed as Dolores Umbridge ranted, spittle flying from her mouth in her complete and incandescent rage. Apparently, in her first lesson with Harry Potter he had made her look a fool in front of the entire class by questioning her, laughing at her instructions, belittling her job as his Undersecretary and him as the Minister, calling him useless and the _worst Minister_ that the wizarding world had ever seen. What a foolish, disgusting little liar!

"-and I have heard from reliable sources that Potter is conforming is own group in a disclosed classroom to combat my teaching and the Ministry itself!" At that Cornelius sat up in his desk chair rapidly as though he had been electrocuted. Of course, why hadn't he seen it before?

"Dumbledore!" he shouted, making Dolores jump and glare at him for a moment before reminding herself of her place and flicking her eyes to the picture of his wife on his desk. He chose to ignore it whenever she did that and continued with his train of thought. "Dumbledore is obviously using Potter as a device to train an army against the Ministry _right under our noses!_ "

Dolores gasped strongly as though someone waltzed into the Ministers office and fired a killing curse right at the man himself, "He wouldn't dare!"

"Oho, ohohoho! But I can bet you he has, Dolores!" He stood from his chair and made his way to the door, "But you can be damned sure I wont let it continue!" He stormed out of his office, Umbridge jogging to keep up with his fast steps on his short, stubby legs, leaving his assistant half raised in her chair in question and continued down the corridor to teh one person that he knew could have this all sorted out in a jiffy; Amelia Bones.

However, one thing that Fudge did not know was that Amelia Bones was an old member of the Order of the Phoenix. When her brother, Edgar Bones, had been killed by Death Eaters in August of 1978, she had been crushed. Devastated. Even more so that his daughter, her little niece Susan, was then left orphaned and she, newly out of school herself, would have to care for the child as her mother had died in childbirth. It was partly for that reason that she had gone on to join the Order. But mostly because when she had heard the news, she had not expected his body to be returned to her, least of all in good condition; but when it got out that James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew had held a circle around him, shielding his body in hopes that it could be returned to her, she had immediately singed up. After all, in war times, who did not want to be on a side with that amount of camaraderie and trust that you could stand back to back and fight for each other and not just yourself. She had bonded with Remus over Runes and with the newly married Lily Potter over Arithmancy. She had shared treacle tarts with Peter Pettigrew and refereed play-duels between Sirius Black and James Potter. She had spent many-a-late night leaning over coffee and sugary muggle sweets with Albus and a disapproving Minerva and had tea with Molly Weasley in the mornings when she came by the Burrow to pick up Susan. She remembered duelling, back to back with Sirius Black and Amos Diggory. So, even if she was sixteen years older and Head of the DMLE with what she felt were rightful suspicions about Albus and James and Lily's son's opinions, she was definitely _not_ going to allow Cornelius Fudge, a slimy fool with a horrid taste in hats and robes tell _her_ anything about her old friends and allies. Especially nothing about the new defence group that she already knew was occurring thanks to her niece's encrypted owl that had made her spend and entire evening at her desk at home figuring the message out as Harry Potter, clever boy, had created a magical contract so that the people involved could not say a thing about it.

So, when the Minister and his little froggy sidekick pushed their way into her busy and bumbling office, all people stopped and stared at their red faces, but, behind her desk next to a kneeling Kingsley who was directing her to sign a waver that allowed him to not actually have leave (which he was entitled too, he just didn't want it), Amelia sighed, knowing what it was about and leant back into her chair, quickly wiggling her wand that made sure her signature was magically formed onto Kingsley's contract and called out, "Minister, what can I do for you?". She'd hoped that Umbridge would have taken her clear overlooking of her in her office as a way of dismissal, but unfortunately, she stayed.

Amelia felt anger rise in her chest when Cornelius waved his hand to dismiss the Auror's and workers in her office, but satisfaction rose in it's place when they looked ot her for approval and Umbridge's disapproving glare at them all made it even the more sweeter. She nodded to them all and they made their ways out of her office. Kingsley, she knew would be listening at the door most likely with some other Order members who thought they were undercover in her office, but really, she knew everything. She even knew where Sirius Black was hiding, of course, not the actual place as it was no doubt under Fidelius but she knew that he was with the Order and that Harry Potter had no doubt seen him that summer to be sworn in as Lord Black (as well as Peverell and Potter) as someone would have had to educate him in the ways of the Wizengamot and wizarding world of Ancient and Noble Houses and she highly doubted it had been Dumbledore. But, all she could do for the man with Fudge in charge was call off the Dementors Kiss On Sight (or DKOS) so that if the Order messed up with his protection and he was seen, he would not die immediately. She had never believed for a second that he had been guilty, but her hands had been tied by the law and Cornelius. There was nothing she could do, not after the last administration had sent him to Azkaban and the Minister refused to sign off on a trial, not matter how much she protested that because he hadn't had one to begin with, he might not be guilty.

She was broken out of her amusing image of Tonks expanding her earlobes to become wider so she could hear more by Cornelius clearing his throat loudly. She slowly turned her head to look at him, eyebrow raised. "How can I help you, Minister?" she repeated.

And then he burst it all out. Actually, Amelia was rather surprised he didn't start to cry, actually, not surprised, disappointed, "Albus Dumbledore is creating an army to fight the Ministry and take us down by using _Harry Potter_ to train all the students and make them think that we are people who need ot be defeated. And, _of course,_ this is all in the name of fighting against _You-Know-Who_ who, according to Dolores, Harry Potter announced _in the middle of class_ that he was back and amongst the living and apparently now, the entire school, every last student believes him. The Professor's did, apart from Dolores, of course, already believe him thanks to Dumbledore having the entire summer to brainwash them all into thinking the same way he did. What I wouldn't give for Minerva Mcgonagall to agree with _me_ for once instead of Dumbledore!"

Amelia kept it to herself, but she rather thought that it was laughable that the person that Cornelius thought would be good to have against Dumbledore was Minerva. For ever much the Transfiguration Professor said she was annoyed by the man, the only time she _really had been_ that Amelia knew of was when he had put her in a cage when she was in her animagus form so that she would stop scratching her claws over his work forms he needed to complete. She cleared her throat when it became clear that the Minister and Umbridge were expecting an answer and perhaps instant anger or a reaction. She worked her hardest to keep the amused smile off of her face. "I will look into these matters as soon as possible, Minister. If that was all?"

They both looked affronted, but faced with her then standing up and gesturing to her door, there was nothing they could do and they walked to the door. Amelia wasn't quite successful in keeping the smile off of her face when she distinctly heard Tonks' swearing on the outside of the door and mad whispering followed by rapid footsteps away from her office.

After the door had been shut behind the two, Amelia slumped back down into her seat and pulled out of pieve of parchment and a self-inking quill.

 _Dear_ _Susan,_

 _I have to say I am not surprised at all that you got full marks on your Runes essay and only fifty percent on your Herbology as you did spend the entiriy of your summer just reading Rune and Arthimancy topic based books. Perhaps you could ask Hannah or the Longbottom Heir in Gryffindor, I have heard his Grandmother countless times in the corridors praising his skills in the subject, for help._

 _I have something to ask of you; please deliver Lord Harrison Potter-Black-Peverell this message:_

 _Be careful of who you trust and who you tell of your exploits and adventures into the unknown realm of warfare. Ask trusted superiors (i expect you have one or two dogs that are along those lines of trust) and make sure to keep up with the sessions that I have heard rumours about. They will be important even if what you and the Headmaster say is not the truth. I am in no position to say whether or not I believe or disbelieve you at this moment in time, however I will say this; The Minister is watching you. Dolores Umbridge is watching you. The Wizarding World is watching you, Lord Potter-Black-Peverell. History is painted by the victors. Make sure that you are my niece are among them._

 _Lady Amelia Bones, Head of the DMLE_

 _P.S. Burn this letter before Umbridge gets back to Hogwarts._

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry! No Harry or Merlin in this chapter!**

 **Hope you enjoyed seeing Fudge's reaction to Harry's taking Hogwarts by storm and Umbridge's frustrations. Thanks for reading and Don't Forget To Review!**


	17. The Delivery and Return of LL

**TITLE:** Beforewards

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter.

 **A/N:** Don't forget to leave a review.

 **SUMMARY:** At Kings Cross, Harry meets someone other than Dumbledore. That someone sends Harry back in time to change things. Can Harry, with his future knowledge and new mentor, change his future for good? Or will this time travel not have the desired effects?

 **CLARIFICATIONS:**

 **'Merlin talking to Harry in his head'**

 _'Harry talking to Merlin in his head'_

 **CHAPTER:** 17

* * *

Harry smiled as Luna and Susan wondered up to him in the Great Hall. Well, actually it looked more like Susan had decided she wanted to talk to him and Luna had joined her at the rear. He suppressed a chuckle as he took in Susan's unsure face as she looked between Luna's face which was smiling lazily at Harry and Harry himself. He waved her forward and immediately Luna quickened her pace and practically jumped into teh seat beside Harry. Out of instinct, he put his arm around her shoulder and smiled at her. He ignored the stares of confusion and hatred. Susan walked up to them at a normal speed, still looking slightly unsure of herself, but straightened her back anyhow when she reached them.

"Hey, Harry-" she glanced up at Umbridge's empty seat and almost sagged in relief, "-my Aunt asked me to give you this." She handed him a slip of parchment with the Bones family crest and Harry felt trepidation rise in his chest. What could Amelia Bones, Head of the DMLE, need from him this early on?

Luna noticed his nervousness and patted him on the back. "Not to worry, my Lord-" Harry winced at those words as did Neville, who was sat behind them on the bench opposite as he poured some pumpkin juice into his glass. She continued, "The important Humdinger is just making sure you are aware of the nargles' orbs following you everywhere."

Harry, as Susan frowned and tried to figure out if her Auntie had been insulted, understood immediately. Amelia Bones (or the 'Important Humdinger') was warning Harry that Fudge, Umbridge and the Ministry were watching his every move and it would most likely get worse. Still, even if Luna had given him the low-down on what was in the letter, Harry wouldn't read it until later when he was alone and Merlin could give him some advise.

 **'I am sure that Miss Lovegood is correct in assuming that there is nothing to be concerned about, Harry. After all, before she was killed in your last time, Lady Bones was a formidable force to be reckoned with. And, this time, I have a feeling she will be back on top in more ways than one.'**

Harry frowned as Merlin's laughter echoed in his ears. Right, because that made _zero_ sense. But he quickly cleared his face as Susan had narrowed her eyes at his frown, perhaps wrongly assuming that Harry was frowning at her aunt's letter. He smiled. "Thanks, Susan. Be sure tell her thanks." Just as his friend turned to leave, Harry called out, "Seven O'clock!" before lifting his arm that was draped over Luna and waiting for her to lift her feet off of the floor and spin on her bum to face Neville before copying her and dropping his arm back down on her shoulders.

At that moments, Ron jogged down to breakfast, having obviously noticed that he only had five minutes to grab some food. He scowled at Neville's laugh, "Didn't feel like waking me this morning, 'Nev?"

Hermione, who had followed him down having waited for him in the common room, scoffed as she sat down, sending Harry and Luna a smile that was gone so quickly Harry couldn't decider the obvious hidden meaning behind it. "Please, Ronald. You're fifteen years old, surely you can get up without Neville waking you?"

Ron raised a brow as he ripped a bit of bacon from his hand with his teeth. "You underestimate my sleeping abilities, 'Mione."

Harry laughed, "And Neville's ability to try and make Ron sleep in."

The four of them laughed whilst Ron spluttered, "I KNEW it was a conspiracy!"


	18. The Chamber of Secrets

**TITLE:** Beforewards

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter.

 **A/N:** Don't forget to leave a review.

 **SUMMARY:** At Kings Cross, Harry meets someone other than Dumbledore. That someone sends Harry back in time to change things. Can Harry, with his future knowledge and new mentor, change his future for good? Or will this time travel not have the desired effects?

 **CLARIFICATIONS:**

 **'Merlin talking to Harry in his head'**

 _'Harry talking to Merlin in his head'_

 _§Parseltongue§_

 **CHAPTER:** 18

* * *

 **'S** **o Amelia Bones wants to help you in the war effort, then.'**

Harry rolled his eyes, wiggling his wand to try and get the sticking charm to..well, stick. His stone merely fell off of the side of the desk when he let it go. He sighed as Hermione and Ron began bickering next to him as she tried to explain the inner mechanics of the spell and how it would supposedly help them complete the spell. Merlin had come to the conclusion early on in the lesson that sticking charms was one of the areas of magic that Harry wasn't already proficient at and took to laughing every time it failed instead of helping.

 _'Sh_ _e didn't say that, Merlin. She said that she wanted to warn me about Fudge, Umbridge and the Ministry. And she was probably only helping me because Susan had somehow told her about the HA.'_

Harry had been surprised when in the lefter Amelia had mentioned the Hogwarts Army, but hen he had realised that Susan had probably sent some sort of message that didn't outright say that he was heading a duelling club without anyone's knowledge, but hinted enough for her Aunt to get what was going on. They were smart, the Bones'. Harry remembered Susan in the war, well, what he had seen of her and Hannah when he had come through the hole. It hadn't escaped his notice that she had been sat with Michael Corner of Ravenclaw and the muggle blue prints that had been laid out across the table in front of them of Hogwarts. She had been one of the main players in Hogwarts, he remembered Neville telling him. The third person to join him in the Room after refusing to bow down to the Carrow's by crucioing the first years.

Of course, Amelia Bones herself had been killed, but as it had taken Voldemort himself to go and kill her, Harry had always suspected she had had great prowess in the dueling ring and was a force to be reckoned with. He added her to the mental list of who he would need to actively try and save. The list was growing ever longer.

 **'Bu** **t, in essence, she does want to aid the war effort.'**

 _'Sh_ _e said that she's not sure about whether to believe me or not.'_

 **'Tha** **t is something we need to** **address. How are we going to get the Wizarding World to realise Riddle is back without the Ministry?'**

Harry tilted his head to the side in consideration. He ignored the sparks that flew out of Ron's wand next to him as Hermione ranted to him about incompetence. _'Interesting. I had forgotten about that. Do you think we shouldn't go to the Ministry? Or should we go but without Hermione, Ron, Nev and Luna and Ginny?_

 **'Ha** **rry, we have to consider the fact that Riddle may not even send you the vision of Sirius this time around. We might have changed too much. His spies within Slytherin have without a doubt already transferred back to him that you are not versus Hogwarts and that a lot of people believe you.'**

 _'O_ _k.'_ Harry sighed and ran a hand back through his hair. He glanced over to Seamus and Dean in the corner who were blowing on the fire that had lit up their desk, when Seamus had cast the sticking charm...or tried to and grinned despite the serious conversation. _'Ok. So, we just need a way to draw him out. Preferably in a public space, but with no chance of any deaths.'_

 **'So a dr** **eamland then?'**

 _'Very funny.'_

 **'In all se** **riousness, there is no way I can think of that we could do that.'**

 _'We'_ _ve got a little time. And who knows what the Order is doing?'_

 **'We kn** **ow what they're doing. The same as last time; guarding the Hall of Prophecy's and trying to hear information about Riddle's movements and whereabouts.'**

 _'Well, what else can they do?'_

"Ronald-!"

A loud crack followed by a fizz of what sounded like _more_ fire had Harry's head spinning around and not listening to Merlin's reply. Ah. Now, Harry knew he shouldn't laugh. He _knew._ But to see an on-fire Neville shouting and running about the classroom with a very sorry and nervous Ron and a tittering Flitwick following behind him whilst Hermione glared at Ron and the fact that he had left his still-smoking wand on the table next to her.

What really set him off was Seamus' comment as Flitwick brought the class to an end ten minutes early as he put Neville out. "Ron, you really need to learn some self control." he said as he manoeuvred around his smoking desk.

* * *

 **'Harry.'**

 **'Harry'**

 **'Harry.'**

Harry groaned into his pillow. It was nighttime and Merlin was apparently insistent on getting his attention. "What _is it_?"

 **'T** **ry and be a bit more quiet. We don't want any of the boys to wake up now do we?'**

Harry waved his hand in a flippant motion and immediately a silencing ward took place around his bed and he rolled over onto his back and glared at the ceiling. "Do you realise the time?"

 **'Ye** **s I do indeed. I also need sleep, if you recall.'**

He didn't even bother to point out that as an eternity in his mind, Harry doubted that Merlin needed sleep. "So why are you waking me up?"

 **'Yo** **u recall your final year at Hogwarts?'**

Harry frowned. "Yes. Why?"

The huff that came from inside his mind had Harry rolling his eyes. **'The Room of Requirement. Ravenclaws Diadem.'**

It took a moment for it to register, but as soon as it did, Harry shot up in his bed with Merlin's voice echoing in his head. "Shit! Shit, shit, shit...!"

 **'I th** **ought that two o'clock in the morning was the best time to go and retrieve it and go down into the Chamber of Secrets and** **destroy the locket as well as the Diadem.'**

Harry took down the ward around his bed and slowly got out of bed in order to not wake any of his dorm mates up. He tiptoed to his trunk at the foot of his bed and quickly unlocked it, pulling out some dark blue cargo trousers and an oversized black hoodie that Harry was pretty sure was Sirius' that the animagus had put in his trunk when Harry hadn't been looking when he and Remus had taken it into the Kitchen to do some 'security charms'. And...oh yes, there they were, some fluffy socks with snitches flying over them and some matching slippers with the seeker of the Tutshill Tornadoes flying over them, which was Remus' team. Harry smiled indulgently as he pulled them on over his socks. He liked that he was closer already to the two men. And, if it all went his way, he would be spending the rest of his life with them both as parental figures.

Once he was ready to go, he pulled a face as he pricked his finger on the lower part of his trunk that was for security and thanked his parents in his mind silently for the modification that they had clearly put on the trunk. He fought down the usual bile that came up when his hand wrapped around the only thing in the security section; the locket of Salazar Slytherin. He shut the compartment and locked it again before pulling out the silvery invisibility cloak and the Marauders Map and shutting and locking his trunk again. He stood up and sighed, putting the cloak over his shoulder, tucking the Map into his back pocket and holding the chain of the locket in his hand, not wanting to risk putting it around his neck after the last time he had tried to do something daring with it there. He winced and rubbed at the non-existent scar on his chest.

 **'Ready, Harry?'**

Harry nodded, _'Ready, Merlin,'_

He quickly tiptoed out of the room, down the stairs - avoiding the creaky step a third of the way down and the bit of stone that always got caught on his trousers. - and out into the common room. Thanking the lord that it was empty, he snuck out, not before wrapping his cloak around himself, of the portrait hole.

Harry had always found Hogwarts at night to be slightly creepy, but it was even more so after his days at Hogwarts just before he had gone into the forest to face Voldemort. He ignored the unsettling feeling in his chest, turned the corner to the corridor where the Room was. He mentally thanked Godric Gryffindor, not for the first time, that the tower was on the same floor as the Room. He stopped outside where the door would be and turned before pacing three times.

 _'I need the room of hidden things.'_

 _'I need the room of hidden things.'_

 _'I need the room of hidden things.'_

The door materialised before his eyes and Harry grinned before stepping in. The usual sight greeted him, towers upon towers of junk and hidden items that people didn't want anymore, wanted to hide, or forgot about. He tried to block out the screams of Vincent Crabbe echoing in his mind. Thankfully Merlin spoke up.

 **'That has not happened yet, Harry. We cannot fret over the future that will never come to pass.'** Harry nodded in agreement, pulled the cloak off his shoulders and stuffed it into his pocket. He brought out his wand and followed the path that he was pretty sure was the way to where the crown was. He passed the familiar stuffed troll, through the towering piles of junk, of bottles, hats, crates, chairs, books, weapons, broomsticks, bats...

And then came to a sudden stop in front of the Vanishing Cabinet. Draco Malfoy's Vanishing Cabinet. He stood in front of it and tilted his head to the side in contemplation. Merlin was deathly silent, as though he was holding his breath. Harry supposed the anicnet man probably was waiting to see what he did. So, he did the only rational thing.

He blew it apart.

"Confringo!"

The fiery orange spell hit the wood and exploded it high into the air.

There was silence. Harry aimed a kick at one of the broken boards that sat at his feet and booted it across the room. He vanished the rest of the pile. Even if Dumbledore would never be his favourite person, there was no way that he would _ever_ let that happen again. Merlin got the right idea and didn't say anything of it. Harry brushed himself off and continued on.

Deeper and deeper into the labyrinth he went, looking for objects he recognised from the last trip he took into the Room with Ron and Hermione. He noticed the blistered old cupboard in which he had hidden Snape's book., and on top of it- yes! The old diadem. And it looked just as ancient and discoloured as he remembered. He placed his wand in his pocket, so it that it was easily reachable, if he needed it anyway - he was sure that if anyone came along he could disillusion himself wandlessly - and with his free hand grabbed the diadem. The ever-there disgust washed over him as his fingers made contact but he pushed past it and wrapped his hand around it before spinning around and walking as quickly out of the Room as he could. The hairs on the back of his neck were prickling and Harry half expected to see Crabbe, Goyle and Malfoy poke their slimy heads around the piles of junk and Hermione's yell as she ducked the killing curse from Crabbe and Ron's roar as he fought back with vengeance.

 **'Sep** **arate the non-future to the future that will happen now, Harry.'** Merlin said soothingly as Harry threw the cloak back on, both horcruxes in his hands and took a deep breath to settle himself as he stepped back out of the Room. With his free fingers, he took the Map out of his back pocket and had a quick scan as he heard the Room's door seal shut back into the normal wall; Filch was on the third floor outside of the Trophy Room, Mrs Norris was on the first floor outside the Great Hall, and Professor Sinistra was searching the halls for students out of bed along the sixth floor corridor. Harry needed the second floor; Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. So, he would just have to be careful. He tucked the Map back into his pocket, shot a quick silencing spell at his slippers so he would make no noise as he moved down through Hogwarts.

 **'S** **o, just killing these two now.'**

Harry snorted quietly, _'Just.'_

 **'You know what I mean, Potter. Because now we only have the Ring, the cup, the snake and the monster himself.'**

 _'Yep. I don't know when we're going to get the cup or the ring. We have to do the ring before Dumbledore goes and gets it in the summer next year so he doesn't get tempted by Ariana's memory.'_

 **'Ah yes, that reminds me. The Hallows.'**

 _'What about them?'_

 **'Well, what did you want to do about them?'**

 _'What do you mean?'_

 **'Dumbledore's got the wand, the stone is in the Gaunt's shack and the cloak..well, you're wearing that now. So, did you want to go after them now or later?'**

Harry stumbled to a stop on the steps of the third floor to the second. His eyes narrowed, _'What do you mean '_ go after them', _Merlin?'_

There was silence in his mind for a long minute, so Harry began moving again as Merlin tried to think of an answer. He couldn't afford to lose anymore time this morning.

 _'Wh_ _at did you mean, Merlin?'_ Harry asked again when it became clear that Merlin was not going to answer him. Merlin cleared his throat.

 **'I'** **m not sure now is the time.'** he whispered as they reached the door of the girls bathroom. Harry rolled his eyes but didn't press. He would find out sooner or later.

He entered the bathroom, and, just as before in his second year, Myrtle was sat on the cistern of the end toilet. She perked up considerably when Harry lowered the hood of the cloak.

She floated up to him and smiled coyly, "Hello, Harry."

Harry winced and berated himself mentally for showing himself. He nodded once in hello, "Morning, Myrtle." He gestured to the tap where the entrance was, "You don't mind do you?"

Myrtle glared at the tap and swished off into the last cubicle and wailed. Harry rolled his eyes and stepped towards the sink.

He steeled his shoulders.

He was no longer a horcrux.

That was what Merlin had said. No longer a Horcrux. What was it Dumbledore had said in the memory?

 _"There's a reason Harry can speak to snakes."_

Right. So, maybe he wouldn't be able to.

But, maybe he would.

He knew he was descended from the Peverell's. The three brothers; Ignotus, Cadmus and Antioch. Harry's ancestor was Ignotus. Voldemort's was Cadmus. Cadmus was descended from Salazar Slytherin, which was how the Gaunt's were, which was how Voldemort was Heir of Slytherin. That meant that Ignotus was descended from Slytherin. Which meant that Harry _could_ still be a parseltongue. He could be.

"Come on, Potter. Have some balls about you." he said to himself. He took a deep breath.

He looked at the tiny engraving of the snake, imagined it moving, that it was real, "Open."

 **'Engl** **ish, Harry. Try again.'**

Harry nodded.

Another deep breath. He closed his eyes.

He could do it. He _could._ He knew he could.

His eyes snapped open, and for a moment that no one was there to see, his silver eyes glowed a familiar, daunting green.

 _§Open.§_

Instead of English that came out of his mouth, a strange but familiar hissing escaped him and at once the tap glowed with a brilliant white light and began to spin. Next second, the sink began to move. The sink sank right out of sight, leaving a large pipe exposed.

Harry grinned at Merlin's cheer in his mind and stepped towards the pipe. The slimy greasy pipe. He wrinkled his nose.

 _§Stairs?§_

At once, the pipe's copper coating moved like liquid, flowing, pulling, moulding into a staircase of bronze. Harry considered it fit for a Slytherin, no one as high and mighty as the snakes would want to slide down a disgusting pipe into their lair.

Harry took his first step and decided that perhaps the slide would have been better. It would take him hours.

He could practically hear Merlin's eye roll as he asked the pipe again, _§Slide?§_

Harry's feet shot out from beneath him, slamming his head on the metal pipe, releasing a string of curses and sliding down the pipe with a quicker pace than last time. It was like rushing down an endless, slimy dark slide. He could see the other pipes branching off in all different directions and thanked his twelve year old self for killing the basilisk so he didn't have to. The pipe twisted and turned, sloping steeply downwards.

The pipe levelled out finally, and harry, who was ready for it this time, quickly shot a wandless cushioning charm at the floor. He shot out of the end and landed on his front, face smushed into the now comfortable floor.

 **'Well, a less elegant but better landing than last time.'**

Harry groaned against the floor and then pushed himself back up onto his feet. "Not funny." He looked back up at the pipe. "I'm going to have to walk back up that."

Merlin huffed a chuckle, **'Yes, yes you are.'**

"Well then you can just use that time to tell me all about the Hallows and what they have to do with me."

That stopped the man's laughter. Harry smirked as he brushed himself off.

He turned to stare into the darkness before him and frowned, _§Lights!§_

Ancient torches that lined the walls lit up and showed the tunnel clearly. "That's better." he said as he started down the tunnel. He walked quickly, wanting to get this over with. He let his eyes glance over the vivid, poisonous green snake skin as he stepped over it, but tried to not let it bother him. The tunnel turned and turned again. It was like he was tweleve all over again. Not pleasant. He knew the snake was dead, he had stabbed it for Godric's sake! But that didn't stop every nerve in Harry's body tingling unpleasantly. He wanted the tunnel to end, he wanted to reach the snake corpse and just get it all over with. At last, as he walked around yet another bend, he saw the familiar solid wall ahead on which two entwined serpents were carved, their eyes set with great, glistening emeralds. Well, whoever said that Lord Slytherin was subtle.

Harry approached, his throat dry. He tried to remind himself that nothing would be on the other side of the door other than a dead snake. He straightened himself.

 _§Open.§_

The serpents parted as the wall cracked open, the halves slid smoothly out of sight, and Harry, shaking from head to foot, walked inside.

And there it was. The enormous snake, King of Serpents, on its side, dead. A sigh of relief left Harry as he looked around. There was no one else there. Just him and the dead snake.

 **'See, there was no need to be nervous.'**

Harry scowled. _'I had every right to be nervous.'_

 **'I don't disagree. Now, the horcruxes?'**

Right, the horcruxes. That's why they had come down here.

He put the diadem in his pocket and after a thought also putting his wand, the Map and the Cloak in there as well, taking the precaution of buttoning it up and then casting a wandless sewing charm and an impenetrable charm. Hopefully that would save them if anything went wrong. He placed the locket on the floor and walked over to the Basilisk. He seized one of the poisonous fangs and viscously tugged it out of the monsters mouth. He carefully took hold of the end and turned back to the locket.

He approached slowly, taking small, deliberate steps toward it. He remembered what kind of defences the horcruxes had, and, he remembered what kind of stuff the horcrux did and said to Ron when he had tried to kill it. One step closer to the locket and the horcrux began to shake as though expecting the oncoming attack. As he took another step forward, fang raised in defence, a cold, high voice rang out and Harry stopped, dead.

He thought he was prepared for the attack.

He was not.

 _§Harry Potter...§_ the voice hissed, _§I can see you fears...§_

 **'Stab it, Harry! Quickly!"**

 _§I can see your heart. Your past and their future is your weakness.§_

Harry moved as quickly as his wobbly legs would carry him. But as he got within centimetres of it, the ground began to shake and it brought him to a standstill.

He looked around the Chamber and saw that the small, river like water canals that had before lined the outside of the Chamber were quickly fliiling with water and overflowing onto the ground. "Oh fuck. Oh FUCK!" Harry screeched, as the rapidly flowing water filled the room, and before he could blink, the locket was submerged beneath the surface.

Harry moved towards the horcrux all the while yelling, "What kind of defence is _this!?_ Snakes, _sure_! Crawling insects, _absolutely! Even bloody unforgivable curses shot at you out of the statue's mouth!_ But _water?! Fucking WATER!?"_

He tried to move closer and closer, but the nearer he came, the faster the water rose, making it harder to move. Soon he found himself standing waist deep in the swiftly filling room.

 **'Potter, just kill the blooming thing will you!'** Merlin yelled in his mind, the most panicked Harry had ever heard him.

"I can't bloody well reach it, Merlin! How am I supposed to stab it if I can reach it!?"

Harry aimed spell after spell trying to stop the flow of the liquid that was rising up the walls around him. Nothing was working.

"Shit!" Harry shouted as he watched the locket float away down from where it had been but as soon as he tried to make a dive for it, the water around him began sloshing about in a circular motion like a whirlpool. Harry yelped and slipped, the waves almost dragging him under. He had never been a strong swimmer and right at that very moment wanted nothing more than to go to the Dursley's and curse them silly for not letting him take swimming lessons; not that he thought they would help right now.

Harry lunged for the locket but missed. The lights around the Chamber went out and Harry was plunged into darkness as the swirling water began to rise once more.

"Merlin, what do I do!?"

There was silence, and for a moment when all Harry could hear was the sloshing of the waves' ascent and his own heavy breathing, he really thought that Merlin had gone, vanished from his mind. But when the gravelly voice of the old man returned, Harry realised that he had just been thinking of a plan.

 **'Get to the very surface of the water, conjure a jar with a lid and put a bluebell flame in it. Use it as a light source to find the horcrux and then stab it as soon as you can! Be quick about it, Harry.'**

Harry launched himself as high as he could to reach the very surface of the water and quickly conjured a jar before putting the fire into it once he had conjured it and then snapped the lid closed. Immediately light filled his area of the Chamber and Harry saw how high the water was getting.

Shit on it. Shit Shit Shit.

Harry held the jar above his head, desperately searching but not finding the locket within reach. His attention turned downward as the water reached his neck, and his gaze focused on a large shadow in the depths below and the glimmer of something shiny and green. He took a deep breath just before the water came up and over his head, sealing him in as it finally touched the roof above.

Lighting his way with the jar, Harry swam down as best he could in search of the horcrux, fighting against the current that tried to carry him away.

And then there was the glimmer again, bright green glow of the horcrux. He could see pulses going through the water surrounding it. That was were the heavy current was coming from. He swam, moving as swiftly as he could despite the fight that the horcrux was putting up, as well as the awkwardness of holding the basilisk fang and the jar in his hands. He was in reach of it and - even though the water pushed in against his chest, forcing what little oxygen was left from his lungs - he brought the tip of the fang up and thrust it down, stabbing through the centre of the object.

The locket began to shake violently as black liquid seeped out, swirling into the water around it.

Harry ignored the surge of praise from Merlin and propelled himself backward to avoid the dark liquid. He struggled against the water around him, trying to kick his way to the surface, having only the briefest of hope shine through when he realised the water level was now sinking.

When his head finally broke the surface, he let out a loud gasp, taking in air as deeply and quickly as possible, and coughing up water that had forced its way down his throat during the struggle.

He collapsed to the floor, on his hands and knees, breathing deeply as the water retreated so much so that he could touch the ground. The jar that enclosed the flames clinked against the hard floor and spun across the ground as the water all but evaporated from the room and back into the river-like canals as though nothing had happened.

It felt like hours but it might have only been seconds before Merlin spoke up.

 **'Are you alright, Harry.'**

Harry was too tired and too surprised at the outcome to be sarcastic, "I will be when we can leave this place."

 **'It would best if we destroyed the diadem now as well.'**

The diadem! Harry's free hand shot to the pocket with the diadem, the cloak, the map and his wand in and breathed a massive sigh of relief when he realised they were all still there.

"Ok. Yes, fine." Harry mumbled to himself as he stood from his crouching position. His legs were slightly weak. He waved a weak hand over himself and revelled in the warmth that came over him from the charm. He undid the charms on his pocket and took out the diadem and placed it on the ground in front of him. He then turned around, walked a little but away, ignoring Merlin's questioning voice in his mind. When he just about reached the exit of the Chamber, Harry turned around and took his wand out of his pocket. He pointed it in the general direction of the horcrux and whispered, "Fiendfyre."

It was not normal fire; he had remembered when Crabbe had used the curse in the Room. Blue and black flames mixed with fiery red burst from his wand with such ferocity that the stick vibrated madly. The flames leaped towards the diadem, as though they were alive, sentient, intent upon doing its masters bidding. As it got closer, the fire mutated, forming a gigantic pack of fiery beasts: Flaming serpents, chimaeras and dragons rose and fell and rose again, and the ancient Chamber that they were feeding upon as they moved to the horcrux was thrown all over the place and Harry had to admit that he was very pleased to see the snake become grilled. When it reached the horcrux, Harry quickly moved back into the hall outside the because the explosion and following scream of pain from the diadem was too much for him to bear. He quickly stopped the fire from his wand and yelled to the doors as the fire then turned on the only other living thing in its vicinity now it had no master.

 _§CLOSE!§_ he screamed at the doors and they moved so quickly, Harry hadn't thought it possible.

And then there was silence.

Merlin began to laugh madly, **'Well done, m'boy! Very well done indeed!'**

Sighing, Harry began the slow walk back to the stairs. "Thank you. What's the time?"

 **'Around six in the morning, I believe. Thank me it's a Saturday.'**

"Thank you?"

"I'm Merlin. Thank Merlin. Thank me."

Harry rolled his eyes.

He meandered along the tunnel, avoiding the odd rat skull or small snake spine.

 **'So...now I think it might be time for that Hallows conversation.'**

"Ok. Tell me all about it."

 **'What? No sarcastic comment about finally?'**

"I'm too tired."

 **'Understandable. So, Harry.'**

"Merlin."

There was a pause.

 **'What do you know about the Master of Death?'**

* * *

A/N: Thanks so much for reading! I wanted to say that i used a little bit of J.K's Chamber of Secrets and Deathly Hallows in this one so its not all mine and i took inspiration from ShayaLonnie from The Debt of Time with teh horcrux destruction scene.

 **DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	19. Master of Death

**TITLE:** Beforewards

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter.

 **A/N:** Don't forget to leave a review.

 **SUMMARY:** At Kings Cross, Harry meets someone other than Dumbledore. That someone sends Harry back in time to change things. Can Harry, with his future knowledge and new mentor, change his future for good? Or will this time travel not have the desired effects?

 **CLARIFICATIONS:**

 **'Merlin talking to Harry in his head'**

 _'Harry talking to Merlin in his head'_

 **CHAPTER:** 19

* * *

Harry had escaped the cascade of people asking where he had been that Saturday on Sunday, getting Hermione to leave him alone only when he announced that he was going to the boys dorm to do homework, and once he had locked himself behind his curtains, sat cross-legged on his bed, he began to question Merlin about the Deathly Hallows and what exactly he had done when he had stolen Draco's wand from him in Malfoy Manor.

 **'Ti** **me travel is magic, Harry. To understand this concept, you need to grasp that idea.'**

Harry rolled his eyes, _'Yes, I am aware of that.'_

 **'I am not sure you are. Let me put it in perspective. Shut your eyes.'**

 _'W_ _hy?'_ He asked, suspicious. The only times in his life he had been asked to close his eyes was when Dudley would pull his trousers down and sneak away without telling him so he would stand there, in only underwear before some poor adult had to tell him that his trousers were down and ask him where his parents were, or when Ron, Seamus and Dean would sneak Filsbury's Fizz-Busters into his treacle tart, before Hermione and Ginny would get them back out again and berate them, well, Hermione would berate, Ginny would look on, smiling smugly as Seamus asked how they had seen them do it.

 **'To understand a magical property, one needs to understand why magic itself runs the way it does. To tell another is impossible with only words, but with visuals I can show you.'**

He frowned, but nodded once and gradually shut his eyes. Darkness overtook him and he took a deep breath in and out.

 **'This will be like meditating.'**

 _'I don't meditate.'_

 **'Well, that's another character fault I shall add to the list.'**

 _'What do you mean "another"?'_

 **'Let** **s begin.'** Harry sighed and sat back onto his bed. In the darkness within his mind, a light appeared from far away, almost like being in a very long, dark tunnel and just being able to see the other side. **'Magic is an understanding between wielders and the Eternity's. Wielders are wizards and witches, squibs and magical creatures. Anything that contains even the slightest speck of magical blood and/or affinity. Some studies believe that even some muggles have a certain percentage of magical blood, and that when two muggles come together who both embody a high percentage, not enough to be a magical being, a muggleborn is created. The Eternity's are known as Love, Life, Thought, Time and Death.'**

Five cords, not unlike the cords of magic that came out of the wands of Madam Bones and Marchbanks at his trial and wrapped around his wrists, slowly travelled out of the white light and moved in different directions. One was ruby, one was gold, one was navy, one was emerald and one was jet-black, darker than the darkness of his mind. He surmised that the ruby was love, the gold for life, the navy for thought, the emerald for time and the black for death.

 **'The** **se are all subjects that the Unspeakable's in their Department's study, for want of understanding of magic. They are all intertwined. You cannot have one without the others.'** The cords warped around each other, the gold and ruby melting into one another with ease, the emerald and navy wrapping around each other and the black twining around them all. **'You will notice that Death controls them all.'** And Harry did notice that. Wherever the other colours moved, the darkness was always there, following and pulling them back together. **'Death hangs over all the living and the dead, the loved and the loving, the thoughtful and the thoughtless, the ones who conform to time. And the ones who don't. Death is always there. Inescapable.'**

A crease appeared in Harry's brow, _'But the third brother in The Tale of the Three Brothers did it. He asked Death for a cloak of_ _invisibility and he escaped Death as his brothes fell to him. Then he left his life, gifting the item to his son before 'parting this life as equals'.'_ His frown increased, _'And what do you mean the ones who don't conform to time? That me, right? What does it mean for me?'_

 **'I a** **m coming to it. Because Death is always around, skulking in the shadows, waiting his next move, he has many forms.'** The dark cord morphed rapidly through different forms; animals with wings, four legged tigers, lions, cats, dogs, wolves, and then humans, and then creatures with wings and horns. **'** **When one reaches the afterlife, however they passed that way, they meet whoever Death has chosen to be.'** Harry's breath caught in his throat. Someone had met him in the afterlife. And that someone was in his mind... **'I know what you are thinking, Harry. I am not Death, just a minion of his kingdom, as all of the dead are. Be you magical or muggle. But when you are received in his kingdom, you are told an age old tale of the one known as 'The Master of Death'. Death's Master is the only one who can truly be immortal. You cannot be _in charge_ of Death, but you are immune to his strengths and he is weak to yours. He must serve his Master, for that is his purpose other than collecting souls who are ready to pass on, whether they think so or not. The first Master was the one you speak of, 'The First Brother', or, in terms of reality and not a storybook, Ignotus Peverell. Death's confidence in the human race soared after meeting his first Master. The man who could defeat Death's quest of collecting souls. In the story they 'parted life as equals', in reality they parted as Master and Servant. Two magical beings above the human race, destiny's intertwined. In return for his Master's deviousness and cleverness, Death made a vow to protect and serve his line. As each of his descendants were birthed, they were unknowingly born into the line of Death's Master's. In time, the knowledge of this passed, and Beedle the Bard wrote a story, depicting this, keeping it engrained in history forever. But, once the story existed, dark forces stormed the earth. Searching for the items dubbed as the Elder Wand, the Resurrection Stone and the Invisibility Cloak. It became legend that if one wizard owned all three, he could rule over Death, control him. However, if a wizard had all three, they would be powerful, yes. Perhaps unstoppable to all but one; Death. They would not be the true Master of Death. Only a Peverell who has all three can truly be Death's Master. You have to be born into the bloodline and prove yourself to the Eternity himself, that you are worthy enough.**

 **T** **i** **me and the other Eternity's don't compare to Death. They have no control, nothing to defeat him with. So, when the Master of Death, the one being more powerful than him, travels through time, changes thought, love and life, there is nothing that the Eternity's can do to stop him.** **There has only ever been two Peverell's who have become Death's Master. You, Harrison James Potter, descendant of Ignotus Peverell, are the second. You are Death's Master.'** The image in his mind contorted, the twines of light faded and all that stood there was an outline of the horned creature with wings stood next to a male with a cloak over his shoulders, a ring on his finger, a long wand in his hand and glowing green eyes. **'And it is your birth right, as it was your fathers before yours, to claim the wand, the stone and the cloak as yours. The Master of Death is the most powerful being on earth and in the afterlife.'** Merlin appeared in the darkness and the other images faded away. He smiled mischievously, **'Welcome to history, Harrison Peverell."**

The next morning, Monday, Neville was surprised to see that Harry, who had been such an early riser since coming back to school, wasn't up. He thought that maybe he had slept in as he had looked very worn out on the previous night, so he went to check on his friend. When he opened the curtain, he cried out and immediately ran to notify a Professor as Harry was lying on his bed, pale as a sheet and bleeding from the nose and ears.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry this took so long, guys! I just couldn't think of how to move through the conversation about Master of Death. Hope you like it, sorry it's so short.**

 **Don't forget to review! They help me gather my muse.**


	20. Acceptance Is Key

**TITLE:** Beforewards

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter.

 **A/N:** Don't forget to leave a review.

 **SUMMARY:** At Kings Cross, Harry meets someone other than Dumbledore. That someone sends Harry back in time to change things. Can Harry, with his future knowledge and new mentor, change his future for good? Or will this time travel not have the desired effects?

 **CLARIFICATIONS:**

 **'Merlin talking to Harry in his head'**

 _'Harry talking to Merlin in his head'_

 **CHAPTER:** 20

* * *

Light consumed him, not darkness as one would expect. And then the pain. Screaming, writhing, furious pain. Burning through his mind, not unlike the Cruciatus Curse, but not alike it at all. The Cruciatus attacked the body and the mind, pain all over. This was his navel, his magic tug at his stomach, at his limbs, at his mind.

 _"H_ _e's dying! He's laying there dying and you're doing FUCK ALL!"  
_

 _"Mr Weasley!"  
_

 _"Look! Fix him! Fix him, right now or I swear to bloody Merlin-"  
_

 _"Ronald, calm down-"_

Voices echoed around in his mind. Ron's cracking voice screamed out, and Harry could picture his face, tears streaming. He had seen it before in the war, when the Horcrux had warped his mind. But this time, Ron was shouting for him, not at him. Harry could feel his accidental magic wrapping around him, Ron's core trying to feeling the need to protect and reaching out. He could also feel Hermione's gentler touch, her lighter magical core trying to help, but failing.

 _"Ma_ _dam Pomfrey, Headmaster, Professor, can..please, just help him, please, please, please..."_

 _"We cannot."_ Dumbledore's voice felt like a soother for his mind, it moved quickly and easily through his screeching, burning headache, cutting over Hermione's begging. Not stopping the pain, but gently reassuring him that he was there, like a guardian watching over him. _"We cannot help him."_

 _"But Albus-"_

 _"Th_ _ere is nothing we can do, Minerva."_ A worn hand came over his forehead, and Harry recognised it immediately as Dumbledore's. A hand latched onto his own left one; McGonagall's. A warmth went through his heart, but it did nothing to quell his pain. _"Harry must fight this himself."_ The man breathed a deep sigh, and leaned down to his ear so no one else could hear him but Harry. _"Your destiny awaits you, Harry. Realise it, accept it and the Hallows shall come to you, wand, cloak, stone and all. Accept it, Harry. It's your birthright, your destiny._ " There was a pause. Another deep breath, causing his beard to tickle Harry's ear. _"Go into your mind and remember, You are immune to His strengths as He is weak to yours. You are equals."_

The shock of Dumbledore's knowledge pushed Harry over the edge and he screamed. Magic, his magic, Merlin's magic that he had grown so used to, surged out from beneath his skin and the windows of the Hospital Wing shattered in a symphony with his furious, pain-filled cries. All gathered around the bed were thrown back against the opposite wall with yells and frantic wand waving from the elders to protect the younger students. Ron stretched for Hermione the second he reached the ground, tucking her under his body as McGonagall performed a complex shield charm around them. Inside Harry's mind, a wave of black liquid, not unlike a dementors cloak, the blood of a horcrux, the fur of a Grimm, the feathers of a raven, the skin of a thestral flooded through.

Death's colour. Harry recognised that now. Death was everywhere, Merlin had said. Around us all. Whether loved, loving, thoughtless, thoughtful, living, dead, the ones who conform to time and the ones who don't. That had been Merlin's warning. The ones who don't conform to time. But Harry was a Peverell, the last of the Peverell's. He was Death's Master. And Dumbledore was right, Death is weak to his strengths as he was immune to Death's. It was not control, Harry thought as he focussed on trying to struggle his snarling magic back and trying to wrestle it down, it was an equal power. It was...

Respect.

His mind morphed at once into a large, open space. Black onyx all around, covering every inch of the room. _'The mind is a temple',_ was this his? His temple? A door appeared at the end of the room. Harry walked to it, his footsteps echoing against the floor into the silence. There was no handle. Just a dark black door with the sign of infinity burned onto it with fire, a glowing red sign. He rested a hand on it and pushed and it creaked open. As soon as he walked through, a large hand-like thing came down strongly on his shoulder and the door slammed shut with the familiar click of a lock. Harry took a deep breath and turned his head to see the cretaure on his left. The air he had just breathed in was punched out of him.

 _His m_ _other._ With her long, dark red hair, lithe structure and green eyes. Stood right in front of him, with her hand on his shoulder.

Tears filled his eyes immediately, "Mum?"

His mother shook her head and smiled pityingly. She took her hand off of his shoulder, stepped back and her image faded. Harry stared at where she had been in shock. Where was he? A place in his mind that showed him cruel images of his mother?

"I apologise, Master," a raspy wheeze came from behind him and Harry spun, his hand coming up and wind blowing up to his call, getting ready to launch whoever it was off of their feet. He didn't like it when people snuck up on him. Especially people who called him...Master. Because there was only one who would ever call him Master.

He turned slowly on the spot, holding his hand out in front of him for protection, just in case. His eyes widened when he spotted the creature known as Death. It...was him. Not him now, but him, Harry Potter, as an adult. Dressed in all black; a button down tucked into slacks and over was a black pea coat. Not what he had expected Death to wear.

"You're me." Harry said, cautiously.

Death inclined his head and bowed, his arms behind his back. "I am Death."

Harry frowned, "Yes. But..why are you _me_?"

"You are my Master, as such were your ancestor's. I model myself after them."

So..not him, then. Now that he looked more closely, Death was a practically a twin, all apart from his eyes. Deep brown eyes, like his father's, like the Peverell's.

Harry gestured behind him, a little more relaxed, but ready to spring like a coil if he needed to, "Why was my mother's image there?"

Death appeared somewhat chastised, "I was testing you to see if you were my Master, or the clever wielder."

"Clever wielder?" Harry asked, frowning. But then it came to him and his face lit up, not a smile, but hope in his chest, "Merlin? Where is he?"

"Merlin of the Clan of Merlin is still in your mind, Master. He is my minion, he looks over my Master in a way I cannot."

"But why hasn't he said anything? Why hasn't he helped me?"

Death took a step closer, and Harry took a step back. The Eternity stopped, looking slightly down, but Harry wasn't about to trust _Death._ If that was what this thing said he was. "The wielders on earth have radical ideas. Perhaps he wishes for you to meet me without his guidance. Albus Dumbledore of the House of Dumbledore guided you as much as he, a mortal, could, so Merlin will perhaps await your return to the living. I do not pretend to understand him and his mind."

Harry shook his head, trying to understand. He looked Death straight in the eye, brown and white meeting together, "Why am I here? Why did I have Merlin explaining to me about my 'destiny', about my 'heritage' and then he goes silent and pain shoots through my skull like I'm dying?! Why did I have to suffer through _so_ _much_ _shitty_ _pain_ to just 'accept myself'?! I thought I had!"

Death gestured with a hand and two leather seats opposite each other with a table in the middle with a glass of blue liquid that Harry immediately recognised on it appeared out of thin air. Harry sighed, sunk into the seat and downed the pain potion in one. He grimaced at the taste but nodded slightly in thanks to Death, who smiled sympathetically. That was not something Harry thought he would ever see. Death steepled his hands and studied Harry over them for a minute before sighing and beginning to talk.

"Realisation and acceptance is a large part of magic, Master-"

"You can just call me Harry."

"Magic is not just want and it comes out to answer your call, Master. Anyone's magic will do so." Harry recalled feeling his friends' magic trying to help, but not being able to. "It doesn't matter if the wielder is weak or strong, whatever magic in their core, if they're desperate enough, will call up to answer their prayers. Sometimes, in more dangerous forms, the wielders on earth call this 'accidental magic'. For children, accidental is the correct wording. They don't mean to, they do not understand the relationship between a wielder and his magic. How if someone cares for one, the other will rise up and care for the other. When Merlin informed you of your status as my Master, realisation, not acceptance, occurred. The magic that came from Me, to give back to Merlin, to give to you in aid of your journey, Master, was accepted into you on your first night back in time. You accepted the magic as your own. But when the Peverell Death magic tried to melt into your core, your lack of acceptance prevented the merge, and as the magic is quite substantial as it is the magic of the most powerful Eternity, it tried to fight for its place in your core. To prove itself to its Master, as it would not accept anyone else. This meant that your core was at war with itself and your body went into a magical coma, where your mind stayed the same, even if there was a battle commencing. Right now we are in your mind 'temple' as you so accurately named it on your arrival. This is where Merlin resides when he aids your mission of survival, Master."

Harry was silent for a few minutes after the explanation. It made sense to him now, though he hadn't heard anyone ever talk about acceptance and magical acceptance.

Death, possibly reading his mind, said, "At your trial, the wielders asked you if you accepted your responsibilities as Lord Potter-Black-Peverell. They asked if you swore to uphold their traditions. You _accepted._ Your Lordship magic, your three House's Magic's moulded into your core. It is in society, this knowledge, just forgotten. Much like my Hallows."

Harry started at that name and immediately asked, "Do you know how Dumbledore knew about me? Being the Master of Death? Because he said right before i came in here that if I accepted my 'destiny' then the Hallows would appear to me."

Death thought for a moment before nodding and twisting his lips wryly in what Harry thought was maybe a smile, "House Dumbledore has always been more informed than they should have been about the magic of Eternity's, especially young Albus. So obsessed with me, defeating me, my magic, my mark, loving me, respecting me. He is interesting, I shall have to watch him more often." Death turned to him and met his eyes, "Trust in House Dumbledore, they are always on the right side of history, in the end. The same with House Prince."

Harry frowned, "House Prince?"

"Severus Snape is the rightful Lord to the Prince House. Trust in him, I know you know to after all, you have the future knowledge, but that is my advise. As for how Lord Dumbledore knew, he is clever. Most intelligent amongst the wielders. Question him if you wish to know truthfully." Then, Death stood, Harry followed, and then Death bowed, low.

"My Master. It was a pleasure. I shall return you now, you have accepted your magic." The Eternity walked over to him, and this time Harry stayed in the same place. He held out his arms on a whim and Death smiled and clasped his freezing hands around his wrists. "What is another scar, Master? Battle-scars mark the best warriors. Be warned, for many know this as another's mark." He removed his hands in the their places the sign of the Deathly Hallows, Deaths sign, was there surrounded by small infinity loops, they were tattooed into his skin. Death then reached and cupped Harry's cheek in a fond fatherly gesture.

"Master." was whispered as a raspy breeze and Harry's eyes glazed over and the next time he opened them, he was on a bed in the Hospital Wing in Hogwarts with Ron and Hermione standing warily over him and far apart from each other with slight blush on their cheeks. He didn't want to know what happened whilst he was out.

"Harry!" Ron laughed loudly and threw his arms around him. Harry groaned as his muscles spasmed and Ron released him quickly, apology on his face was masked by the huge, blinding smile. Hermione grasped his hand and smiled, happy tears shining in her eyes. Ron cleared his throat, looked behind him and clapped Harry's shoulder, not letting go once getting contact with his shoulder. When Ron moved aside, he found that sat on the bed was Neville, who was being treated for a broken arm by Madam Pomfrey, who looked over and promised to be over in a minute and Dumbledore's proud gaze.

"Well done, Harry. I am very proud of you." the Headmaster said, and Harry smiled back at the man.

"Thank you, Headmaster." Dumbledore nodded, answering the unasked question quickly.

"When you are feeling better, please come to my office, I would like to speak with you." He nodded to Hermione, Ron, Neville and Pomfrey and left the room at his normal quick pace.

Neville stood from the bed, and walked over as Ron explained what had happened, "Well, Nev' started shouting, course he did, screaming and shouting at us to wake up and that he was going to get McGonagall so, when Neville shouts, you move don't you? But the door was locked, Pomfrey said she reckoned it was your magic or something so Nev' started banging on the door and shouting at someone to get a Professor and that Harry was in trouble, so then obviously a load people started running for her office, and Dumbledore's, she looked proper shocked and scared when she showed as well so I reckon it was loads of them. But when she showed up, even she couldn't get the door open, so Nev' told us to stand back and ran at the door! Slammed into he did, his arm went right through it, knocked the whole thing down."

Neville grinned at Harry shyly and scratched the back of his neck with his good arm, "Broke my arm but it was worth it." His eyes grew concerned, "You alright, Harry? Madam Pomfrey said it was something to do with chaotic magic? Was it..like mine?"

Hermione and Ron looked interested, but Harry only shook his head at them and they didn't barge into the conversation. He looked to Neville, "Not quite, but similar I guess. How's the new wand working for you? Better?"

Nodding, Neville brought it out of his pocket and showed it to them, "Amazing. Thanks, Harry."

"No problem, 'Nev." He clapped his hands together. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a meeting with Dumbledore." And then ring searching, he thought to himself.

* * *

 **A/N: Listened and watched Harry Potter videos on youtube whilst writing this chapter, you know the ones that are edited amazingly and put together with music. Very inspirational. Hope you like it and don't forget to leave a review!**


	21. A Change of Weapon

**TITLE:** Beforewards

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter.

 **A/N:** Don't forget to leave a review.

 **SUMMARY:** At Kings Cross, Harry meets someone other than Dumbledore. That someone sends Harry back in time to change things. Can Harry, with his future knowledge and new mentor, change his future for good? Or will this time travel not have the desired effects?

 **CLARIFICATIONS:**

 **'Merlin talking to Harry in his head'**

 _'Harry talking to Merlin in his head'_

 _§Parseltongue§_

 **CHAPTER:** 21

* * *

A/N: follow me on instagram: **gracedobb**

* * *

After being told by Madam Pomfrey to leave, his friends had gone to their lessons and then he had been informed that he had the day off of lessons to rest a bit more, but could go back to his dorm and sleep if he wanted to, so he had chosen that time to go and visit Dumbledore. Merlin had come back into his mind as he walked slowly up the winding staircase to Dumbledore's office. The echoing voice suddenly talking in his mind had surprised him and he had almost fallen face fist onto the stone step in front of him. He managed to catch himself, take a deep breath, still his beating heart and then scold Merlin for surprising him. The man had been chagrined and quiet, and Harry had immediately let him know that he wasn't angry with hum for leaving him whilst he was with Death.

 **'Are you sure? This was a time where you would have needed guidance, and I was not there to help you.'**

Harry shrugged a shoulder, _'I'm fine, Merlin. It's ok. And, well, there was something that Death said when I first got there. He put an image of my mother there and after said that it was to see whether I was me or you. What was that all about?'_

Merlin chuckled, **'It would not be the first time I tried to trick him. He had wanted to speak with you since you got back. I thought you weren't ready as there were more pressing matters to deal with.** '

 _'Thanks, Merlin.'_

 **'Do not thank me. I am merely looking for ways to help you.'**

 _'Still, thanks.'_ Harry said as he finally got to the shining gold door. He took a deep breath. He would see what Dumbledore knew and then have to lie a lot to the man, which was not something he enjoyed. He sighed again and knocked. He waited for a few seconds before hearing Dumbledore's voice call for him to enter.

Dumbledore was sat behind his desk, half-moon glasses placed on the end of his nose. In his hands were several pieces fo parchment with lots of writing on them; letters from people in the Order?

Dumbledore looked up when Harry sat down and smiled. He gestured with the parchment before placing them down in the table. "Letters from parents who have received letters from their children who are students here. Apparently you have convinced a great many people in this school, Harry, and in doing so, have made their parents think more and send me letters asking for information about the upcoming conflict."

Harry smiled brightly, "That's great. It means more people are believing us and not Fudge and the Ministry then, yeah?"

" _Minister Fudge,_ but essentially, yes. That is what it means. More people are coming to their senses about the similarities to Voldemort's first rise; the disappearances, and of course, my warnings that something is coming. Of course, this time I am more specific and there are two of us, myself and you, but the message is the same." The man suddenly got serious and steepled his fingers and looked over them. "Although that is not what we are here to discuss."

Harry cleared his throat, heart beating rapidly. **'It is ok, Harry. Ask him what he knows and then we shall come up with a plan.'**

So he did, Harry asked the Headmaster how he knew he was the Master of Death, and playing the innocent school-boy who didn't have a powerful wizard in his mind, asked what that was.

And Dumbledore had explained. He had explained what the Master of Death was. How there was the legend that if one wizard or witch retrieved all three Hallows, the stone, the cloak, and the wand, then he or she would be Master of Death and become immortal. But, then, he had said, "However, what did not follow with the legend of the Hallows was that within the story of the three brothers, the last brother, Ignotus Peverell, had become equals with Death. But, with that came the title 'Master of Death' because Ignotus was, when he parted life with Death by his side, immune to Death's strengths as Death was weak to his. The Master of Death is not _in charge_ of the Eternity, merely an equal, but Death cannot harm him out of respect for his ancestor, the first Master. He cannot take his life away as he respects Ignotus Peverell's line too much. You are Ignotus Peverell's descendant, making you the last Master of Death. I gave you the cloak, your fathers cloak, in your first year, to see what effects it had." Dumbledore seemed ashamed of this. "I watched the elder wand for months on end to see if it came to you." At this he picked up the wand by his side and placed it in front of Harry. "After those years I knew that you couldn't just have one of the Hallows and become Death's Master, even if you were a Peverell. However, that night when the Order collected you from your home, brought you to us and we saw you for the first time, I knew that it was finally time. A dementor doesn't suck out a soul of the rightful Master of Death, they are Death's creatures, he made them. So when you said that they almost sucked out your soul, I obviously disagreed. You couldn't have known what they had done, after all. However, what I now think what happened was that they did suck out your soul, but Death swooped in. He saved his Master and when you had the whereabouts once again, you performed the charm to get them away from you and your cousin."

During this explanation, Harry had squirmed in his seat. So Dumbledore had known that he was Ignotus Peverell's descendant the whole time, that he was Master of Death the whole time and hadn't said anything. Although, in his first life, he hadn't had Merlin explain it to him, so he hadn't sought out getting the Peverell lordship and he hadn't sought out Death, so there was no reason for Dumbledore to talk to him about it. But now, he was sat and talking with Dumbledore about it with the title of Master of Death added to his many titles with the elder wand put in front of him. He looked down at it and Dumbledore smiled.

He leaned forward in his ancient seat, blue eyes twinkling madly, "Take it, Harry. It's yours now. It has always been yours, rightfully."

Harry's stomach became butterflies at once. He lifted a shaking hand over the wand, he closed his hand into a fist to stop the shaking. He closed his eyes and took two deep breaths. He could hear the wand vibrating quickly under his hand, a loud buzzing noise coming from it, like it was excited to be bonded with his real Master.

 **'Take it.'**

And those words snapped him out of his nervousness and he opened his hand. Immediately the wand flew into his hand and his fingers curled around it with a natural ease. A cascade of black and gold sparks came out of the end of the wand and in the corner, Fawkes cried out, not in fear...but perhaps respect for the magical being in front of him. Harry's magical core was dancing around inside of him, the Death magic and the Peverell magic melting together with the wand, bonding quickly and naturally with the Potter and Black magic following behind easily. In front of him, Dumbledore's face had gone serious again but Harry thought that was just because of the magic he had just witnessed. What he didn't know, was that when his hand made contact with the wand, his eyes had glowed a bright, avada kedavra green and in the corner of the room, a ghostly laugh had sounded, like Death was pleased for his Master.

Harry smiled at Dumbledore, but then gasped, "What're you going to do without a wand, Professor?"

Dumbledore snapped out of the serious and contemplative state and smiled sympathetically at the boy in front of him. He reached into his robes and took out his very first wand that he had received at Ollivander's. "I will use my own, the very first one I received before my first year at Hogwarts."

Harry nodded, as long as Dumbledore wasn't without a wand. That would not be good at all.

Then Dumbledore broke eye contact, looked down at the parchments on his desk and frowned. He stood, Harry followed, and then gestured to the door, "Unfortunately, due to the many letters i now get, I have little free time. Thank you for coming to see me. Use the elder wand instead of your Ollivander wand from now on, but keep the other on you at all times, it is better to have two wands instead of one incase you get disarmed and/or taken off guard. Enjoy your day off, Harry."

Harry inclined his head, smiled and took his leave, quickly, putting the wand in his pocket with his phoenix feather one in the other pocket. He was cheerful as he walked down the staircase as the magic was still dancing inside of him and the wand seemed very pleased.

 **'What now, Harry? Rest?'**

Harry shook his head. _'No. Now we're going to go and get the stone and the next Horcrux.'_

* * *

 **A/N: Don't forget to review!**


	22. The Gaunt Shack

**TITLE:** Beforewards

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter.

 **A/N:** Don't forget to leave a review.

 **SUMMARY:** At Kings Cross, Harry meets someone other than Dumbledore. That someone sends Harry back in time to change things. Can Harry, with his future knowledge and new mentor, change his future for good? Or will this time travel not have the desired effects?

 **CLARIFICATIONS:**

 **'Merlin talking to Harry in his head'**

 _'Harry talking to Merlin in his head'_

 _§Parseltongue§_

 **CHAPTER:** 22

* * *

The Gaunt Shack was not as run down as he had thought it would be. Yes, it was mouldy, there was a decaying snake's corpse hanging from its tail on the door and the smell when you got near it was putrid enough to make Harry have to fight down a gag, with Merlin not even making fun of him for it telling Harry that he felt the same way. He didnt really want to approach the house, the stench getting worse and worse with every step he took, building with the foreboding sense he had in his gut.

 **'I would not be surprised if it is a spell of some kind to keep people away. I know it would keep me away if somewhere smelt like this.'**

 _'I suppose it is pretty clever to do that.'_

 **'Clever or paranoid. This is definitely the place.'**

 _'As if we'd had any doubts.'_

Harry approached the Shack, cautiously, taking more and more careful steps as he got closer. He would not be surprised if Voldemort placed charms and curses on the walk up to the rusty green gate. Once he stood in front of it, he waved his hand, creating a slight wind that would not seem out of the ordinary if a muggle was watching and it pushed the gate forward, so he didn't have to touch it at all. He would be very wary.

 **'It is better to be cautious. Recall what happened to Dumbledore.'**

Harry rolled his eyes, as though he would forget his sixth year in a hurry. He still had recurring nightmares of watching his mentor falling off of the tower, which all stemmed from Dumbledore's hand decaying from this very horcrux. Again, he reminded himself to reach out with his magic and trust in Merlin to warn him of any incoming danger he could sense.

He walked up to the house and stared at the corpse of the snake that hung in front of the tarnished silver knocker in the shape of a snake.

Harry's lips twisted. "Delightful," he whispered to himself before taking out the elder wand... _his wand,_ and ran through several scanning spells just to be on the safe side. He hummed at the results.

 _'There is a proximity ward surrounding the house; well hidden but its definitely there.'_

 **'A specific one in full view on the front door. Focus and you can see the magic almost is wonky. It's definitely here.'**

Harry nodded firmly with a grim, tight-lipped smile. _'What do you want to bet that the snake comes alive and tries to bite my face off or sink its fangs into my neck if I try and go in.'_

Merlin was silent for a moment, before answering. **'The ward prevents unauthorised apparation into the house. The window, perhaps?'**

 _'That's an idea, but I wouldn't be surprised is there was another nasty surprise inside the house by whatever's triggered by the wall ward. A neutralising spell through the window first to be safe? And then dive inside?'_

 **'An apt choice. But be prepared.'**

Harry raised the wand towards the window. He sucked in a deep breath and shot off a silent neutralising spell and it smashed through the dirty glass, a green ripple flowing over the walls. Harry quickly wandlessly banished the rest of the glass as he ran full tilt and threw himself through the hole.

The landing was hard and he tired to ignore the shockwave through his ankles and fell back. The breath got knocked out of him as he landed on the hard wooden floor. He sat up and rotated his shoulder gingerly. That was going to bruise.

"Bloody hell." Harry swore. He looked around, checked out his situation, casting a quick spell to alery him to any dark magic in the area.

He almost jumped when a low hiss came from the shadows in the corner. Harry sent out a perimeter charm. _'A snake?'_

 **'A big one, and it is enchanted against spells. A powerful vanishing spell should get rid of it.'**

 _'Or I could try and communicate with it?'_

 **'You could try, it would be a risky though.'**

Harry decided that he would take that risk. The quicker this mission was over, the better.

The snake slithered forward and Harry rushed as quickly as he could to his feet, pointing his wand tip to the floor to show to the snake that he was not going to harm the animal.

 _§I am not going to hurt you.§_ Harry said to the snake and he felt the words come out of his mouth in a harsh langauge. He tried to ignore the sudden burning sensation in his eyes before it went away quickly, or maybe he just adjusted. He would have to ask Merlin about that later.

The snake rose up, its hood flaring, _§You speak. You are not my Master and yet you speak.§_

Harry bowed his head, _§I am...in the same pack as your Master. We are related.§_

 _§Mates?§_

He tried to hide his massive cringe, _§No. But we are both descendants of brothers.§_

The snake looked like it was thinking. _§Blood.§_ Harry nodded again, but then the snake hissed angrily and he stood up straight, wary. _§Where is my Master?§_

Apparently hesitation was not what the snake wanted in an answer and it moved quickly. If Merlin's voice hadn't echoed in his mind for him to dive to the left, he most likely would have been stabbed with its exposed fangs. Harry, from his knelt position on the floor where he had rolled from his dive, raised his hands in defence. _§Your Master has deserted you! He has left you for many cycles! I am here now, I shall protect this place.§_

 _§No! He gave me a great honour! He brought me here to protect his treasure! He will come back for me!§_

 _§He put you in here many cycles ago, years have passed, decades! He has another now, another serpent by his side. If he returns at all, it will only be to kill you and retrive the dark, evil thing he placed here!§_

The snake snapped her jaw shut and didn't say anything more. Instead, it lowered itself to the floor and almost nodded in the direction of a far corner before slithering off into a corner of the room where it came from. Merlin spoke up.

 **'The horcrux is in that corner of the room. Take it, it is in a box so do not worry.'**

Harry walked over to a rotting table that held only a single box that reeked of dark magic. Harry waved his wand and the lid slowly half-opened to reveal a small, angular black stone set in a silver snake-like band. He nodded to himself, before duplicating the box with a quick spell and taking the real one and putting it in his pocket before zipping it up. He wanted to make sure that if Voldemort got wind of anything going on with his horcrux's, he would not be instantly suspicious.

Five down; the diadem, the ring, the diary, the locket and himself. Two to go.

The cup and the snake.

And then the man himself.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Leave a comment and favourite.**


	23. More Changes

**TITLE:** Beforewards

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter.

 **A/N:** Don't forget to leave a review.

 **SUMMARY:** At Kings Cross, Harry meets someone other than Dumbledore. That someone sends Harry back in time to change things. Can Harry, with his future knowledge and new mentor, change his future for good? Or will this time travel not have the desired effects?

 **CLARIFICATIONS:**

 **'Merlin talking to Harry in his head'**

 _'Harry talking to Merlin in his head'_

 _§Parseltongue§_

 **CHAPTER:** 23

* * *

"Harry."

"G'way."

" _Harry_ , you have to wake up."

He pushed his face further into his pillow to emphasise his point and heard Hermione sigh.

Today was Saturday, it had been a full week since he had met with Death, been announced the Master of Death and accepted the Elder Wand off of Dumbledore. It had been an extremely busy week; on Tuesday when he had gone back to classes, convincing Madam Pomfrey that he was fine, he had been given the notes he had missed the day before and had been watched over by his friends like hawks, until he had snapped at them and telling them he was fine. He hadn't told them what had happened, letting them assume it was something to do with Voldemort, which was in effect a bad idea he knew. At some point he would come clean about the whole 'Master of Death' thing, but for the moment, both he and Merlin were convinced it was right to let them assume what they wanted. It wasn't quite safe for them yet and he didnt want them to go through what they had to the first time around.

Wednesday had been a full day of classes, Snape breathing down his neck in Potions and becoming more and more irritated as time flew by when Harry got potion after potion perfect (Merlin's influence, obviously), and then he had scheduled Quidditch training on the pitch, which meant two hours of fighting the cold and wind. Thursday he had Charms and Transfiguration, which meant that he was fighting Merlin's scolding voice in his mind when he got a spell or wand movement incorrect and then he had had a HA meeting. Or, not a meeting because not many people could show up as most Ravenclaw's had Quidditch training and the seventh years were holding a study session for all Houses (even if only a few of the Slytherin's showed). But it had been a get together all the same, with Harry, Hermione and surprisingly Daphne Greengrass going around and teaching everyone who was there the Banishing Charm.

It had surprised him, how well the Slytherin's had taken to the HA meetings and how well _some_ of the students in the rest of the Houses were taking to their joining. Daphne and Tracy Davis had quickly fallen into a group of Hufflepuff's mixed with Ravenclaw's (Su Li, Padma Patil, Vivian Drew, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot and Sadie Wilkes). Draco, Blaise and Theodore had stayed by themselves, perhaps judging the room correctly with their fellow Slytherins and Harry being the only ones who really trusted them enough to be able to turn their backs to them and bow in a mock duel. Seventh Year Slytherin Louis Gage made friends easily with other Seventh Years (such as Gryffindor and Head Boy Trent Ryder - something that had shocked Ron to his core), Joshua Watts and Charles Elliot from Ravenclaw, and Joan Raquel and Lois Biggam from Hufflepuff. Harry had been pleased to see, after a bit of pushing and glaring from Harry, the other third year's had enveloped Nathaniel Grey into their group, making the nervous boy smile brightly whenever they cheered him on for getting a spell correct. In fact, the Slytherins had even began to congregate with other Houses outside of the HA, Harry regularly spotting the intermix of Green ties on the Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor tables, something that he hadn't seen before, especially not on the Gryffindor table.

The Professors had noticed; McGonagall awarding ten points to every mingling group she saw and Harry caught the smiles and raised brows she sent his way when he conversed in hallways with the Slytherin seventh year (the one who came to HA anyway) and other students in different Houses. Dumbledore had beamed brightly at the sight of the unity, humming loudly to himself in corridors in a way he hadn't done since the start of Fourth Year, before Harry had been selected for the Tournament. Sprout and Flitwick were beyond pleased, if their smiles and extra awarding-of-points was anything to go by. But Snape, well, Snape was Snape; disliking anything Harry or his friends were involved in, either directly or indirectly and had taken to taking points for "lollygagging" in hallways and on stairs whenever he saw intermingling of Houses. He was always careful to not take points from his Slytherins though, Harry had noticed. Not that that was any different than usual.

Harry had been trying to treat Snape nicer than he had done before, knowing what he knew about the man. He wasn't a brave, Harry knew that, even if the man had given his life in aid of the cause. He had been saving his own skin, and he knew that if Voldemort's side had won the war last time, Snape would have been more than happy in his position as trusted Death Eater. But Harry also acknowledged what strength and determination it took to be a spy, how sneaky and how much the eptomine of a _true Slytherin_ Snape would've had to of been, and was still now. He acknowledged that the man gave details that could have potentially killed him over to Dumbledore and the Order, but he could _never_ like the man. Not after going back in time and reminding himelf of what ti was like to have him stand right beside you and belittle you every chance he got. Not when he _knew_ that Neville Longbottom's, a boy who had seen his parents be _tortured in front of him, worst fear_ was Severus Snape, a Professor. Someone who was supposed to protect the students, not make them fearful of their every move. So yes, he had tried to be nicer, but in the end he had fallen back into a neutral state, something that seemed to rile Snape up more than when it was mutual bitter hatred.

So Harry was getting _something_ out of it all.

And now, it was Saturday. The one day he had been hoping for a lie-in. The one day he had been desperate for.

But he had forgotten about Hermione and her incessant need to talk and terrifying hours of the morning. It was nine o'clock on a Saturday! At Hogwarts!

Harry felt the mattress dip next to him and groaned deep into his pillow, ignoring Hermione's small chuckle at his expense.

 **'You'd best just ask her what she wants, Harry. No doubt it's something important if she's in your dorm room.'**

Conceding to the point, Harry nodded to himself (more to Merlin) and lifted is face off of his pillow for a millisecond, neck aching quickly as he did so. He managed to get out a small, raspy, "'Mione. What is it," before letting his head fall straight back down again. Hermione snorted and patted him like she was petting a dog twice on the top of his head.

"I just wanted to talk to you for a minute."

The nonchalance in her voice made him frown and immediately become suspicious. He sighed, admitted defeat, and rolled onto his back, looking at her for the first time this morning. She was still in her pyjamas which surprised him, she usually changed as soon as she was awake, but smiled fondly at the sight of one of his old t-shirts that she had borrowed in fourth year and never given back. It was one of Dudley's, which had then been given to Harry when Dudley had decided that he didn't _like_ Mickey Mouse anymore and was massively oversized on her. She had paired it with tartan bottoms that reminded him of Professor McGonagall in a strange way. He didn't think he would ever be able to look at tartan again without thinking about his Head of House and her delicious ginger biscuits that she seemed to give out to every student who insulted Umbridge somehow.

He moved his hands to behind his head and locked his fingers there, being extra grateful to himself for wearing pj's last night (a dark green Tutshill Tornadoes t-shirt that Fred/George had given him for Christmas a few years back to annoy Ron and way-too-big discoloured trousers that had been passed down to him by Dudley, somewhat reluctantly given and accepted). Hermione tucked her feet under her and Harry waited with raised eyebrows for her to speak.

There was silence for a few moments, before Hermione sighed and tucked a vicious coil of hair behind her ear, "You know.." she winced and Harry frowned, "...Ron."

He waited for her to continue and when she didn't he said, "Yes. I know Ron."

Hermione rolled her eyes and nudged him with her foot. He moved away with a grimace that made the corners of her mouth pull up slightly before dropping back down. "Do you..well, do you think that he...I don't-"

"If you're asking me if I think that he _likes you,_ " her eyes went wide and Harry smiled at the blush grazing over her cheeks, "then I'm going to have to say something vague and stupid like 'I dunno, ask him yourself.'"

"Why do you 'have to say'-"

Harry shrugged as best he could in his position, "Its just what I, as best friend to both of you, have to do. I am only obligated to say those words."

Hermione arched a brow, managing to look regal and flustered at the same time, "And who said you were my best friend?"

"Well I think the fact that you're wearing my shirt announces that loud and clear."

Instead of sniping back, like Harry had expected her to, her light pink cheeks turned dark red and she looked away. He was about to ask her what was wrong, when she turned quickly and kicked him in the shin, smirking when he yelped in pain and reached down to grab his ankle. "Thats what you get."

"That's what I get for what?!"

"For...being vague. Yes, that is what you get for being vague." She sighed, brushed off her shirt and stood from Harry's bed. Just before turning and walking out, she looked down at him as he clung onto his foot for dear life and glared at her exaggeratedly. She stifled a smile before grinning evilly, "And by the way, _Ginny_ is my _best friend."_

Harry gasped, his hand not holding his ankle latching onto his chest in mock heartbreak, "What does that make me?"

She smiled fondly down at him, "Harry. It makes you Harry."

He frowned again, "I'm not sure if I need to be insulted or not."

Her laughter echoed in the silence of his empty dorm room and followed her out of the door and down the stairs.

 _'She's being weird.'_

 **'Nice of you to notice.'**

Harry sighed and threw his duvet cover to the other side of the bed, pulling himself off of the mattress and moving towards the bathroom. _'Well, she_ was _being weird. We didn't have that conversation or anything like it last time. I wonder what set it off?'_

 **'Perhaps last time she felt as thought she had to keep it to herself, more focussed on you and your wellbeing than her own.'**

 _'That makes me feel great, thanks Merlin.'_

 **'Always happy to help.'**

* * *

By the time Harry had showered, dressed in some old jeans and a hoodie, and gotten downstairs ready for breakfast, Hermione was changed and leaning against the deep red squishy sofa next to the fireplace and talking rapidly away to Ginny about something that was making the redhead frown. He walked over to them, using a leather strap to tie his hair up onto the top of his head messily. He _really_ needed a haircut but did not trust himself, nor Merlin, to guide his hands through it.

He strolled up to them, smiling at Ginny who returned it, before narrowing his eyes playfully at Hermione, who rolled her eyes and pushed him lightly in the shoulder. He clutched his arm and groaned as though in pain, "What is it with you and being aggressive?"

"Its her way of expressing her feelings." Ginny managed to get out as they walked towards the portrait hole, before tripping from Hermione catching her ankle with the end of her foot.

"Expressing her feelings my arse," Harry said, grinning but trying to hold back his laughter as Ginny glared at Hermione, a look which promised vengeance. "She just wants to hurt us."

Hermione rolled her eyes, accepting Harry holding the portrait open for her with a nod, "Yes, because its my lifelong goal to see you injured Harry. How many times have I patched you up after an injury?"

Harry pretended to mull it over, feeling Hermione's eyes burning a hole in the side of his head. Just when she reached up, he suspected to hit him again, he answered quickly, "At least a thousand. Maybe more."

Ginny snorted as they walked down the stairs, getting closer to the Great Hall and hearing the chatter of Saturday morning breakfast/brunch wash over them, " _'Maybe more',_ as though you don't know it's been _at the very least_ a million times."

Harry frowned, "I'm not enjoying the assumption that I am clumsy, Ginevra."

" _And I_ , am not enjoying the use of my first name, _Harrison_."

"Tough luck, _Ginevra._ "

He laughed, his voice echoing through the Great Hall causing some people to glance their way as he dodged her aimed kick at his behind. He turned his back on the Hall and walked backwards, trusting Hermione, who was walking side-by-side with him and rolling her eyes fondly, to make sure he didn't fall into anyone. He smirked at Ginny as she moved to join her fourth year friends at where they were sat, "Wow, for a reserve Chaser I was expecting better aim."

He chuckled at her when she gave him the finger, hearing Ron squawk from down the table slightly as they got closer at her swearing, but then hearing Dean mention something about how "Ron couldn't talk about swearing", with that fact being proven by Ron's immediate use of swear words. As he and Hermione swung their legs over the bench and sat down opposite Ron, Dean and Seamus, he sneakily watched Hermione's reaction to Ron out of the corner of his eyes and was surprised to find that she didn't even seem bothered by the boy's presence, leaning over the table to grab herself and Harry a roll each.

She did have a crush on Ron, didn't she? They had gotten together last time, in the Battle of Hogwarts. Why would this time be any different?

Merlin cleared his throat as Harry buttered his roll, **'Well, that was last time, Harry. If you think about it, this Hermione and this Ron are two different people now than they were last time. They have more confidence in you and themselves. I wouldn't be surprised if her feelings have changed, nor if Ronald's feelings have also.'**

 _'But what was that conversation about earlier then? If not Ron.'_

He heard Merlin huff a short laugh followed by a condescending, **'Young men. Clueless.'**

Well what the bloody hell did that mean?

* * *

 **A/N: what did you think?**

 **Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave a comment, favourite and follow!**


	24. New Friends and Circumstance

**TITLE:** Beforewards

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter.

 **A/N:** Don't forget to leave a review.

 **SUMMARY:** At Kings Cross, Harry meets someone other than Dumbledore. That someone sends Harry back in time to change things. Can Harry, with his future knowledge and new mentor, change his future for good? Or will this time travel not have the desired effects?

 **CLARIFICATIONS:**

 **'Merlin talking to Harry in his head'**

 _'Harry talking to Merlin in his head'_

 _§Parseltongue§_

 **CHAPTER:** 24

* * *

Saturday afternoon found Harry sat under the large oak tree by the lake surrounded by a group of people he would have never thought he would be with. In fact, if you had told him in his first life as Harry Potter that he would be sat with these people, he would've have laughed in your face. Well, not really. He supposed he might've scoffed and brushed it off as some sort of joke. It was rather the _mix_ of people than the individuals too.

As he was leaned up against the fat trunk with his legs stretched out in front of him, Neville was on his right sat crossed-legged talking to Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot about Herbology and some plant called the Venomous Tentacula that sounded ominious, so Harry had left that conversaton quickly lest he have dreams about vines wrapping around his neck and strangling him instead of Voldemort. In fact, the vine-strangulation sounded much more scary than Voldemort shooting some spells at him. At least he knew how to avoid spells. On his left was Nathan Gray, the Slytherin third year Harry had taken a liking to, the boy reminded him of himself; eager to prove himself of something other than a Slytherin much like the way Harry had wanted to prove himself to be much more than the 'Boy-Who-Lived' in the early years of his Hogwarts career. Nathan was chatting amicably away to Luna, who was leant up against Harry's legs, about something that Cornelius Fudge apparently had called an Umgubular Slashkilter. Finally, finishing off the group, sat right in front of him were Tracey Davis, Michael Corner and Daphne Greengrass.

Michael was obviously trying to impress the two girls with something, Harry had stopped listening after a while and just sat and watched his mouth move up and down. Tracey seemed incredibly interested in a topic so boring that it had Merlin snoring inside Harry's head, leaning forward and following Michael's gestures with wide eyes but Daphne, like Harry, seemed to have glazed over eyes and an extremely bored expression. He watched her for a moment, the way her bright blue eyes did actually follow what the boy was saying but the way her mouth hang slightly suggesting to him that she really did not care or had been bored braindead.

A nudging in his side brought his attention away from the girl and towards Neville who was no longer in conversation with Hannah and Susan (both girls were giggling amongst themselves as Hannah threw Neville the occasional glance. Harry made a note of that to Merlin for him to remember that later) and was smirking at him faintly. Harry frowned in confusion and Neville raised his brows and nodded in Daphne's direction. His eyes went wide with realisation and he sputtered out, "No! No, no. Nope."

Apparently his denial did nothing to deter Neville's idea and only caused his smirk to turn wider into a full-blown grin. He drew his eyebrows together mockingly and nodded seriously. He whispered, "Of course not. I mean, you've only been staring at her for the last five minutes straight. That's obviously as sign of dislike."

"Well, its not a sign of _like._ " Harry whispered back furiously. "And why are we talking about me when its _you_ we should be discussing."

"Me? What about me?"

Harry's eyebrows raised themselves, " _You_ and _Hannah._ " At Hannah's name, Neville's cheeks turned a blotchy-red so quickly Harry could have blinked and missed it. He grinned victoriously, "I _knew it._ "

Neville scoffed even as he shifted on the grass to make sure that Hannah could not see his red face, "As though you knew anything. Not exactly known for your perception, Harry."

He couldn't even find it in himself to pretend to be mock-offended, Harry just smiled brightly at his friend and elbowed him, smirking, as Neville tried to make his cheeks go back to their normal tan. This back and forth relationship with Neville had only been a recent thing, with his friend picking up more confidence after getting his new wand and being able to master spells much more easily and quicker than before and being chosen by Harry to be Gryffindor's Colonel for the HA had also defiantly helped. Neville had developed his backbone early this time, and Harry was pleased he got to see it.

Harry rolled his eyes even as his smile stayed on his face and settled back into the tree, "I could very well be perceptive, Neville. I could be the most perceptive person in Hogwarts."

Neville choked out a surprised bark of laughter, "Oh yes, sure. But only in an alternate universe of Hogwarts where Bowtruckles fly."

"I could make a Bowtruckle fly. I am very convincing."

"You could _convince_ a _Bowtruckle_ to _fly?_ "

Harry puffed out his chest and put on his best impression of Cornelius Fudge when he felt all self-important, "I am _Harry Potter._ I can do _anything._ "

"Of course you can, Harry. When you're the Chosen One it is rather hard to be normal I suppose." Luna said dreamily from her place up against his legs. Harry and Neville looked up simultaneously to find that they had the entire groups attention.

Harry's eyes widened dramatically and his chest tightened at the moniker. He held his breath waiting for a reaction out of the others, waiting for the questions and the side-glances but all that came, thankfully, was Michael chuckling and beginning to talk to Tracey again about his father's investments in the muggle world, which she seemed strangely entranced by, and the rest either rolling their eyes or giving Luna a fond look that came with spending hours in the Room of Requirement with her and spending time in her company. He let out an internal breath, thanking every deity he could think of, including the still (he was assuming since there was complete silence in his mind) sleeping Merlin.

Well, his relaxation settled his mind until he saw a certain pair of blue eyes sparkling over at him. His eyes shot to meet Daphne's and the corner of her mouth curled as she mouthed, 'Chosen One?' at him, looking much too amused at the name.

Harry tried his best to throw on a good-natured smile and he shrugged sheepishly. "You can't do anything when Luna decides to give you a nickname. Sticks with her, I guess."

"I'll try my best to avoid being gifted one by her, then."

Her answer peaked his interest and he asked, "Do you have any names already?"

She smiled secretly and looked away from him and towards some fourth years shooting at each other with Aguamenti's and red sparks, "I don't really have a nickname."

"No?"

She shook her head and Harry frowned, "I'll have to make one up for you then."

Michael snorted and both of their heads turned to look at him. "People do call you the 'Ice Queen', Greengrass."

Tracey hit him on the arm lightly, but hard enough for him to roll his eyes and bring his hand up to cover where she had touched him, "Thats not a _nickname_ , Michael. That's Nott and Malfoy in Slytherin trying to hide their jealously at Daphne's mask."

Neville raised his eyebrows, "Mask? What mask?"

"It's like a neutral facial expression that doesn't let people know what your thinking." Tracey explained with a small smile directed towards a scowling Daphne, who managed to make the expression somewhat elegant which baffled Harry, "Daphne's sort of known for it."

"It keeps people out of my business." Daphne said resolutely and not even Michael argued with her on that. Harry thought that maybe he should have a mask, that way Hermione and Ron might not guess his feelings so quick, but shot that idea down as soon as it developed in his mind; there was no way he would be able to control his initial reactions. He said so, which caused Neville to nod in agreement along with Hannah and Nathan.

Daphne lifted one shoulder and she leant down to lean her elbow on Harry's ankle in a gesture so smooth he would've thought she'd practiced it. He did his best to not react, but judging by Nathan's smothered chortle next to him he was not successful at hiding his blush. "That's because you're a _Gryffindor_ , Harry."

"I don't see what difference that makes."

"Again. Thats because you're a _Gryffindor_." This time Tracey answered, leaving him rolling his eyes in exasperation. But then the girl continued, raising her eyebrows in Daphne's direction, "But your actual name does have meaning though, doesn't it? Daphne, I mean."

The blue-eyed-girl seemed to mull the last sentence over before answering, "Well, I suppose so. Daphne means 'Laurel' in Greek and it derives from the name of a Nymph in Greek Mythology, who was pursued romantically by the God Apollo. She'd asked her father, Peneus, to change her body so that Apollo would stop giving her advances and Peneus transformed her into the Laurel tree, which Apollo then claimed as one of his sacred symbols. In Ancient Greece, a wreath of Laurels was given as a prize and considered a symbol of prosperity, fame and victory. According to my mother, anyhow."

Nathan smiled crookedly, though to Harry it seemed edging on the verge of a teasing smirk, "So does that mean that whoever it is that you end up betrothed to should believe that they are being given a prize?" The boy quickly moved his leg out of the way as Daphne's foot moved over Harry and Luna in an attempt to kick him as the others in the group laughed. She glared playfully at him and Harry smiled at the glint in her eye.

"I sincerely hope that you aren't pursued by any God then, Daphne." Harry said, smiling lightly at her and ignoring the eyes of the others that seemed to stare into his soul as the words came out of his mouth. It seemed as though they were waiting with bated breath, Tracey in particular, to see what Daphne would say. The girl merely smiled at him in return.

"Why is that?

"Well because then your father would have to turn you into a Laurel tree. And I would hate to have to drag Tracey and the others down to your tree everyday just to talk to a tree that doesnt talk back."

As Susan, Hannah, Nathan, Neville, Michael and Tracey chuckled (and Luna stared up into the oak tree above them), Daphne's lips twitched as she tried to keep her laughter in check. "Of course, I am sure that having to talk to a tree would be much worse than being turned into one."

Michael laughed loudly, "Yes it would be! Imagine what the rest of the school would say about us! 'Those freaks who hang round a tree and talk-"

"So different than what they say now." Susan cut in with a huff as she gestured to where a group of what looked like sixth year Slytherins were sitting on the grass a few metres away and looking at them derisively as their laughter echoed over to them. Michael rolled his eyes.

"We'd be talking _to the tree_ , Susan, not around it."

"I doubt that Daphne will get transformed into a tree by Lord Greengrass anyway." Neville said, knocking his foot against Michael's.

Michael raised his brows, "Oh, who knows? One day it might not even be her dad who does it." He narrowed his gaze in on the girl on topic but she seemed hardly phased and more interested in the group of Slytherin's who were still occasionally staring over. She answered anyhow.

"Threatening me, Corner? Hardly seems _wise_ for a Ravenclaw."

"Being named after a _Nymph,_ Greengrass? Hardly seems scary enough for the infamous Slytherin Ice Queen."

Harry grinned as she looked over at Michael with indifference, "I doubt it's her name that causes the infamous bit."

"You think she could take me, Harry?" Michael asked, holding a hand up to his chest in mock shock. Harry pretended to mull it over before leaning his head to the side and making eye contact with Daphne who, if her small smile was anything to take from, knew exactly what his conclusion was.

"I _know_ she could."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Daphne's wand was out and she had sent one of the quickest _Expelliarmus'_ he had seen and only a second later was palming her own wand and Michael's in her hands with a raised brow.

Harry saw Michael swallow before his bravado returned and he raised an eyebrow back, "Taking my wand from me means nothing, sweetheart. I can take you on and beat you whenever, wherever."

Hannah rolled her eyes, "I'm sorry, Michael. I was under the impression that a wizard needed a wand to do magic. Unless you're Harry or Dumbledore, obviously." Harry felt blush creep up his neck at the sudden comparison between himself and Dumbledore but fought it back quickly and shrugged as Nathan's wide eyed gaze landed on him.

Daphne nodded to Hannah in solidarity, the small smile still playing at her lips, "Unless you plan to go _muggle_ on me, Corner."

"Not that that would be something _new_ for this group." A new voice entered their group and Harry's hackles raised immediately. As did Neville's, he saw from the corner of his eye, and apparently Harry's sudden spike in heartrate was enough to wake Merlin up from his slumber.

 **'Three Slytherin sixth years from a group of six have approached, stood behind Miss Greengrass and the other three are stood about five foot away but have wands out. They appear to have come for confrontation.'**

 _'What do you suggest?'_

Merlin mulled this over for a second before answering, **'I would suggest trying to talk them out of any fight, however I doubt that would have an effect.'**

Harry internally rolled his eyes even as he stood from his spot on the ground. None of the rest of his group stood but he saw that they too had all retrieved their wands and somehow Michael now had his back in his hands. He nonchalantly leaned up against the tree and stuffed his hands in his pockets, palming both the elder wand and his phoenix feather wand. He knew he could and would only use the phoenix feather wand because it would be too noticeable for him to be using a different wand, but he carried the elder wand with him at all times in case of emergency. _'What would you_ actually _suggest, then? Something that would have an effect, preferably.'_

 **'Disarm and detain when they make a move. That way it is self defence and nobody gets injured other than pride.'**

 _'You've got my back?'_

 **'Always.'**

Harry nodded to the three guys in green ties, letting his eyes roam to the other three, one of which he recognised as a Travers. Her name might've been Lilian, but the others he didn't know other than just faces in a crowd. None of them had come to any of the HA meetings. "That's not untrue, I guess. When disarmed the best thing to do is start swinging. That is, of course," Harry smiled which seemed to unnerve one of the three, "my opinion, so I don't expect you to take the advice."

The one on the left sneered at him, "We don't _need_ your advice, half-blood. We don't need anything from you _blood-traiters._ "

Harry winced and held his hand up to his chest, bringing it out of his pocket even as he held his phoenix wand in it. He saw their eyes follow that hand, including his friends on the ground. He saw Nathan and Neville grin and resisted the urge to kick them. "Ouch. Insulting me with my ancestry and beliefs. That one _really kills_. Seriously. Insanely original."

Neville laughed and he saw the Slytherin's stare down at him. Neville stood from his space on the ground and crossed his ankles where he stood, wand aloft in his right hand. He gestured with his left, "It would have stung a lot more had it not been the _go to insult_ of most bigots."

Harry registered their glares become more vicious and quickly contemplated why they were bothering them. He hadn't had any run-ins with Slytherin's last time, especially older Slytherins. What was different? The so-obvious friendships with other Houses. He was more happy and confident-

Oh. There it was.

Voldemort. He had said to Merlin at the start of the year that the older students who ran under Voldemort's control would be reporting back that he had more people surrounding him that they had speculated. They had thought he would have no one but the odd friend here and there, but instead he was thriving more than he had these last few years. No doubt they had been ordered to provoke him or injure him or his friends/allies in some way.

 **'I believe that is an accurate assumption considering the way they seem to be debating what to do next. Whether to strike or to - DUCK!'**

Harry immediately dropped to the floor, his wand raising as his head snapped up and took in what had happened. The Slytherin in the centre had sent a dark blue hex straight for his middle and it hit the tree with a fizz that did _not_ healthy. He watched with slight pride bubbling inside him as his friends quickly jumped to their feet and raised their wands defensively. Neville raised a shield around Hannah, Nathan and Luna, the last of which was staring at Harry.

He caught her eye, raised a questioning brow and in return all she gave was a faint nod.

Harry moved swiftly into a defensive stance just as the Slytherin on the left snapped his wand out in an arching motion and sent what Harry _hoped_ to have been a stunner at his head. Harry responded by rolling to the side and allowing the deep red flash of light to smash against the tree behind him. He grimaced at the burning noise and came to the conclusion that that was definitely _not_ a stunner. He watched as Daphne raised a sheild in time to block what actually appeared to be a stunner from one of the group who had been stood a few feet away and had decided to join in with the fight. Susan also added her own shield charm to it and it withheld as Michael sent a succession of three hexes back; a jelly-legs, immobulus and flipendo. The immobulus and flipendo were blocked with a shield from two of the opponents but the jelly-legs hit its mark and one of the Slytherin's went down so fast Harry could have blinked and missed it. But he didn't have time for blinking as Michael was forced to duck behind Susan's and Daphne's shield charm to avoid getting hit.

Harry clicked his neck. He raised his wand. He reminded himself to breathe.

He stood and spun rapidly out of the way of a quick succession of coloured flashes that did not look at all friendly. He swept his leg back and dodged an _Incarcerous_ that had been fired at his centre and with the sweep of his wand he blocked an orange spell that had been shot again at his head. They really had an obsession with his head.

With a whip of her wand, the Slytherin that Harry had thought was Lilian Travers sent another _Incarcerous_ towards Harry, which he easily jumped over and sent one back which had the girl tripping over and putting hands onto the ground to keep her balance. It seemed that she hadn't been expecting him to dodge it. Harry grinned viciously at her before sending a volley of silent spells that had them either shielding or dodging, as they didn't know what he was sending.

Merlin's voice in his mind gave him a list of spells to quickly shoot off and the effect of them was startling as well as hilarious; first was the _Melofors_ jinx which he aimed towards one of the first three Slytherins which had joined the group which he hadnt seen coming and had encased his head inside a very large pumpkin. The boy had struggled to pull it off of his head and with the struggle came lack of concentration which ended up with Susan stunning him quickly and leaving him still on the ground with half a pumpkin on his head and the other half smashed around him. She nodded over to Harry and he understood. He would distract them and they would knock them down.

He waved his wand in a large gesture and thought of the one spell that he knew that was the most distracting, " _Expecto Patronum_!"

The familiar sight of the large stag stormed out of the end of his wand, antlers rearing towards it target, the group of Slytherins. Two of the boys yelled out and dove out of the way, not knowing better apparently, and Hannah and Daphne respectively took them out with a stunner and a petrificus totalus. The two others left merely let Prongs float through them and disappear to the other side where the Patronus dissolved into thin air.

Harry batted away the two spells sent his way with a shield charm and quickly set back up to send more spells their way. He flourished his wand towards the one on the left, " _Obscuro_!" and immediately all the Slytherin could see was darkness due to the blindfold covering his eyes tightly. Harry then shot a " _Levicorpus_ " at the same Slytherin which cause his left ankle to be lifted from the ground and high into the air with a scream. He allowed himself a small three second break to watch as Nathan _spongified_ the ground to make it soft and Neville stunned him. Harry released the _Levicorpus_ by performing the counter silently and the boy fell to the now softened ground, still.

The last Slytherin was left, Lilian Travers, and Harry wasted no time.

" _Rictumpsempra_!"

Travers twisted on the spot to avoid the spell and sent one back quickly, " _Expelliarmus_! _Stupefy_! _Incarcerous_!"

Harry shielded against the first two but shot a " _Vermiculus_ " at the conjured ropes flying towards his centre mass. The black ropes transformed into black worms that wriggled on the ground and Harry avoided a smile at Susan's gasp of disgust.

" _Colloshoo_!" Harry's wand aimed for Travers' feet and the soles of her shoes melted to become stuck to the floor. She shielded against two stunners sent by Luna and Tracey as she tried to undo Harry's spell-work and failed. He then shot an unexpected " _Petrificus Totalus_!" for her centre and she dropped to the floor, her feet sliding out of her shoes as she fell back.

 **'That is all of them, Harry. Bravo. Not as neat as I would have done, but well done.'**

Harry rolled his eyes even as he wiped sweat off of his brow and tucked his wand back into his pocket. _'Thanks, Merlin. That's really_ _appreciated.'_

 **'No problem.'**

He made his way over to the still bodies of the Slytherin sixth years and was met by his friends, who were all standing over the Slytherins as well.

Nathan looked over at him, "What now?"

Harry, his head turning already to face the castle entrance, saw the familiar sight of McGonagall and Flitwick making their way rapidly towards them and sighed.

This was going to be another long weekend.


	25. McGonagall's Tartan Biscuit Tin

**TITLE:** Beforewards

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter.

 **A/N:** Don't forget to leave a review.

 **SUMMARY:** At Kings Cross, Harry meets someone other than Dumbledore. That someone sends Harry back in time to change things. Can Harry, with his future knowledge and new mentor, change his future for good? Or will this time travel not have the desired effects?

 **CLARIFICATIONS:**

 **'Merlin talking to Harry in his head'**

 _'Harry talking to Merlin in his head'_

 _§Parseltongue§_

 **CHAPTER:** 25

* * *

"It wasn't our fault."

McGonagall sighed and paused writing with her quill. She looked up from her desk at Harry where he was stood in a line with Daphne, Tracey, Michael, Luna, Neville, Susan, Nathan and Hannah. "Potter-"

"It _really wasn't,_ Professor." Michael said from Harry's left and McGonagall's eyes sharpened on him. He swallowed and lowered his eyes to the floor. In fact, as Harry looked down the line it was only himself, Neville and Daphne that were making eye contact with the Professor. Susan, Nathan, Tracey, Hannah and now Michael were suddenly finding the floor very interesting and Luna was gazing up at the ceiling seemingly without a care the world.

"I understand the situation and acknowledge that you were provoked." Harry heard Susan let out a sigh of relief. He supposed she may of never been in front of McGonagall, or any Professor, this way before. "However, duelling no matter the cause is against the rules."

Harry raised his brows and made to speak but she cut across him and sent him a look, "I _know_ you were provoked, Potter. I've mentioned it, it's been discussed, now the topic is moving on."

He nodded, surrendering, and watched as the Professor finished writing...whatever she was writing with a flourish with the quill and waved her wand. The piece of parchment lifted itself up into the air, floating above her desk, and folded into a small airplane not unlike the ones at the Ministry. She tapped it once and it hummed lowly before speeding away and out of her open office window.

She leaned back into her chair. "Miss Greengrass, Miss Davis, Mister Grey," Harry saw Nathan perk up out of the corner of his eye. Tracey was still looking at the tartan carpet as though her life depended on it and Daphne's demeanour didn't change, "I have sent a note to Professor Snape about my thoughts on the excursion this afternoon. He is at this moment brewing potions for Madam Pomfrey in his classroom. Wait for him outside of his office. Be assured that I will keep a close eye on the punishments gifted to both parties." She waved to the door, "You are dismissed."

Nathan and Tracey appeared to be all too ready to run to the door, but seeing Daphne hesitate, they too stopped and glanced at the others in the line. McGonagall sighed heavily but Harry had known her long enough to see the curl at the corner of her mouth and the glint in her eye. She was pleased that they seemed to have formed a strong friendship with Slytherins, or at least other people in each of the Houses.

"Keep faith that your compatriots will receive similar, if not the same reception from their Heads of Houses." As they nodded and left the room, McGonagall turned to Luna and Michael. "Mister Corner and Miss Lovegood, Professor Flitwick was obviously with me when we collected all of you and should now be finished with undoing the damage caused to the other students in the...spat. You are to wait for him in your common room and he will collect you shortly." After as Luna said goodbye to them all and Michael had held the door open for her and then walked out after she had drifted through, the Professor nodded towards Hannah and Susan. "I am sure you two know that I deplore the use of spells on the grounds to harm one another, however in this case it was duly needed, I suppose. Self defence is, after all, what we are teaching here at Hogwarts. You may go. As I understand it Professor Sprout has issued you both detentions with her on Friday night however you will have to converse with her on this to confirm. Dismissed."

They both practically sagged in relief and muttered thanks to her quietly. Hannah spared Neville a glance and Susan squeezed Harry's arm as they passed them both to reach the door.

The office door shut and silence reigned over them. Harry stepped closer to Neville so that their arms were touching and he felt Neville flinch slightly. McGonagall stared them both down for a moment, before shaking her head exasperatedly and standing from her chair. She walked over to a cupboard in the corner of the room, opened the doors and pulled out a familiar tartan tin. Harry's lips twitched as she walked over to them and pulled the lid off.

"Have a biscuit, Longbottom."

Neville started but reached out to take one per the demand. Just as Harry was about to extend his arm, she snapped the lid back onto the tin and tapped it with her wand, moving it back to settle on her desk. Harry gave her an affronted look which she returned with a cool stare.

"I suppose I should have expected that some of my students were involved. _Especially you, Potter._ " Neville snorted and Harry saw McGonagall's mouth twitch. He rolled his eyes.

He clasped his hands in front of him, "Is this my cruel and unusual punishment then, Professor? Force feeding Neville ginger biscuits while I have to watch?"

Neville choked and actually extended his hand to offer Harry a bite of his biscuit as he was coughing. Harry raised an eyebrow and shook his head in response.

McGonagall had moved around her desk once again and sat down in her chair. "No, Potter. Your 'cruel and unusual punishment' will be with Professor Umbridge tomorrow night at eight o'cl-"

"Umbridge! Profess-!"

"Potter! I don't have any say over who has any of your detentions. Professor Umbridge selected yours and Mister Longbottom's first and I have no authority nor means to deny her!" She took a breath and Harry clenched his jaw. He would need to find a way out of that. By any means necessary. Umbridge had been bad last time, but this time barely any students had gone to her class since term had started and no one at all from his year. This time Neville was with him as well and in his mind that could only make the situation worse.

Speaking of Neville, as Harry had been thinking, he had spoken up, "But Professor, as our Head of House surely-"

McGonagall sighed, "No, Longbottom. As I told Mister Potter, I cannot. Professor Umbridge has rights over any detention that she asks for first." She gave Harry a side-eye, "And since Potter has not been going to any of the _fifty_ detentions that she assigned him on his first day in her classroom, I suspect that she was waiting on the edge of her seat to snatch him."

"Fifty?" Neville whispered from next to him but Harry ignored it and took him by the elbow.

"If that's all, Professor?"

McGonagall raised a brow but nodded. "Good evening, Potter, Longbottom. Try not to get into any more fights will you?"

Harry have her a smile that was all teeth and led Neville out of the door. When they rounded the corner of her corridor they almost bashed heads with a red-faced Hermione and Ron who were huffing and puffing like they'd been running.

"Harry! Neville!" Hermione gasped, tense shoulders dropping with relief.

Ron grinned and put a hand on both of their shoulders, though Harry thought it was more because he wanted to lean on something lest he keel over. "We've been looking for you two all over. Bumped into Corner on the way to lunch and he said that you guys had been in a fight with some Slytherins..?"

"Yeah, us two and Susan, Hannah, Daphne, Nathan, Tracey, Michael and Luna had something with some seventh years. No doubt they were working on Voldemort's orders. Trying to rile us up."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "More like rile _you_ up, Harry. You're all alright though, aren't you? Michael said he and Luna were but that's about it."

Neville shrugged, "Pretty much. The Slytherins have got it worse though, I think. Greengrass, Davis and Nathan have got to share a dorm and common room with them now, don't they?"

"One problem at a time, please." Harry sighed and rubbed his hands down his face. He looked through his fingers to see his friends staring at him worriedly, "Umbridge has taken our detention."

Their reactions were how he suspected them to be. Hermione worried her lip but her eyes had only softened in pity and Ron had turned sheet white.

"Do you think she'll try something?" Ron asked and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"She won't, she can't. We might not like her Ron, but she's working on Ministry orders and let's not forget that Dumbledore is Headmaster. She can't do anything."

Harry shook his head to catch their attention, "She can try though."

"It probably doesn't help that she hates your guts, Harry." Ron said and Neville groaned softly.

Harry gave him a look. "Thanks, Ron. Really helpful, mate."

"No problem. You know me, always ready to help."

Neville cleared his throat and began to walk down the corridor. They all walked with him as they made their way down to the Great Hall for lunch. "I'm nervous for it. Should I be nervous?"

"Yes." Harry nodded and ignored Hermione's glare. "No telling what she'll make us do, Neville. She might make us wander into the Forest or something." When his friend paled, he clapped him on the back. "It's alright, though. Because there are two of us and, not to be all _Malfoy-ie,_ but we're both important parts of our family lines. When you turn seventeen you'll become Lord Longbottom, and I'm already Lord Potter-Black-Peverell. So, she can't really hurt us in any way because then she can be tried in court, although with her limited education I doubt she knows that."

Ron grinned viciously as they rounded a corner and began to walk down the stairs, "Wow, I'd love to see that bitch in court-"

"Ronald, language!"

"What? Its what she is. I said nothing that wasn't untrue."

Harry nodded, "I agree with him there, 'Mione."

Hermione huffed and stormed ahead into the Hall, dropping into her usual seat and they filled in around her.

Neville nudged him and Harry turned to face him, "So what do we do? About the detention."

"I'm not gonna lie, Nev', I think it'll be more like ' _detentions_ '. But...I've actually already got a plan."

Ron raised his brows as he filled his plate quickly with pastries, "Oh?"

"Yeah," Harry grinned, "I think we'll call it...Project Squash the Toad."


	26. Project Squash the Toad

**TITLE:** Beforewards

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter.

 **A/N:** Don't forget to leave a review.

 **SUMMARY:** At Kings Cross, Harry meets someone other than Dumbledore. That someone sends Harry back in time to change things. Can Harry, with his future knowledge and new mentor, change his future for good? Or will this time travel not have the desired effects?

 **CLARIFICATIONS:**

 **'Merlin talking to Harry in his head'**

 _'Harry talking to Merlin in his head'_

 _§Parseltongue§_

 **CHAPTER:** 26

* * *

"You don't like her, I get that."

Harry nodded in agreement as he and Neville walked down the corridor and away from the Gryffindor Common Room where Ron and Hermione were waiting with anticipation for the plan to begin.

"But I don't understand why you have such a big, well I guess...hatred for her?" Neville said somewhat nervously as he picked at his sleeve of his jumper.

 **'Of course. Harry we have to remember that in this timeline, Umbridge has not done anything other than try to teach the class** **theoretically. Her opening speech at the Welcoming Feast demonstrated that she works for the Ministry, but other than that there is no proof of any wrong doing on her part.'**

Rolling his shoulders, Harry replied whilst his mind worked a mile-a-minute. "She's working for the Ministry, Neville which doesn't exactly put her in a good light right now."

"True."

"And...hey," Harry nudged him in the side and his friend looked up at him, "Y'know when I said that time that I am sort of in tune with magics?"

Neville hummed, remembering. "Yeah. When they're in chaos, right? That's how you helped me."

"Exactly. That's better now, right? Like, I can _see_ its better but-"

"Much. Thanks, Harry."

"No problem. Anyway, chaotic magic, sure. That's sort of simple to see because it's like a buzzing and all over the place...but _Dark Magic_? That's even easier."

Neville's eyes popped out of their sockets. His voice dropped to a whisper. "She's a... _Dark_ _Witch_? _Umbridge_?"

Harry winced. "Not so much a Dark Witch _now_. I think it's more a warning that she's _capable_ of it. No morals sort of thing. But it's also that I just get this vibe from her, I guess. Up to no good. And I also got a letter from-" Harry's voice dropped lower so that no one could hear them as they moved down a set of stairs. Neville caught the hint and moved in closer to his side. "-Madam Bones at the Ministry warning me to be careful of Umbridge and Fudge watching me and trying to pick me up for anything and everything, as well as my associates. Which obviously includes Susan and I think that's why she sent me it, but it also includes the rest of you. And if she's going to try and take us all down, well, she's going to have a tough time isn't she?"

When Neville nodded his head and clenched his fists resolutely, Harry smiled and leaned back up to full height from where he had been leaning down to whisper and steeled himself as they moved off of the staircase and down into the corridor that would lead them to Umbridge's classroom. This would be one of the first things that would be something that he and Merlin had no clue what would happen. It was dangerous and risky. But at least he had someone with him, even if that someone was Neville and not...a mountain troll or something huge that could stomp on her easily.

 _'What do you think? Blood Quill?'_

 **'It is possible. But I believe that she has more hatred for you this time around. You disbanded her classroom and students in the first five seconds of her lesson. I do rather wish you had waited for her to say something derogatory instead of fighting her from the off.'**

Harry shrugged. _'Sorry. But every time I see her face I think of the Blood Quill, the locket, the sentencing of Muggleborns, setting dementors on me and whatever else she has done that I don't know about. I probably should have let her incriminate herself because now I have to lie to my friends about a 'feeling I have' but-'_

 **'Well, hopefully she shall incriminate herself today.'**

 _'Yeah. Hopefully. Got my back?'_ Harry asked as he and Neville stopped just outside of Defence Professor's office door.

 **'You don't need me, Harry. But yes. Always.'**

Neville grinned at him, but Harry could see the hint of nervousness that laid below the surface. "Ready?"

"Born ready."

"Do you think it'll work? The plan, I mean?" Neville asked, nervous but practically humming with anticipation.

Harry shrugged, facing the door. "I guess we'll see. Fred and George said it would. They're not fully compatible with the spells yet apparently but Hermione said she'd fixed that."

"Just trust in Hermione Granger's spell-work then?"

Grinning, Harry nodded. "Nothing different than usual."

Harry raised his hand to knock, but just as he was about to tap the door, it opened with a loud creak. He could hear Neville swallow next to him and nudged him with his arm and the boy straightened up. Harry knocked the door lightly. "Mada-?"

"Potter. Longbottom." Both Harry and Neville jumped out of their skins and Harry had to bite down the smile that threatened to rise on his lips as he heard Merlin's swear echo around his mind. He looked back up to see Umbridge staring him down with cold eyes. A shiver ran down his spine before he could help it and he scowled internally. She did _not_ scare him. Harry had walked, literally, to his own death. He could face a Professor who thought herself above the law. "Enter and sit down. I will be with you in a moment."

Harry nodded followed her through her office door, Neville walking in after him. Harry had his hands shoved deep into his pockets and both were gripping tightly onto the elder wand that sat in his left pocket and the phoenix feather wand that sat in his right. If anything went bad, he was prepared and he knew that Neville would have his back. His left hand fingers drifted over the second object in his pocket and twitched for a few moments before switching it on at the back of them. This was it, he thought as he gripped the elder wand again.

The plan was in motion.

The office was just as he remembered. The surfaces were all draped in lacy covers and cloths. There were a few vases filled with dried flowers, each residing on its own doily, and on one of the walls was the ever so familiar, and creepy, collection of ornamental plates decorated with large kittens wearing different bows around their necks. Harry, though he had seen them previously, stared at them almost as though in a trance, until Umbridge cleared her throat.

He turned his head to face her and bit down the gag that threatened to rise at the sight of her simpering smug smile. Evidently she was pleased that she had managed to get them in for her detention.

"Good evening boys."

"Evening." Neville said stiffly. Harry repressed a grin at the comparison of the way his friend greeted her to the way he had on his first time with Umbridge in detention. Umbridge smiled at him before turning to Harry and narrowing her bulging eyes.

With a massive amount of effort, Harry gifted her with a grim smile. "Good evening."

She clapped her hands together and stared at them as though they were some clever pets. Her head was tilted slightly to the side and she looked as though she had just swallowed a particularly juicy fly. Ever the frog, it appeared. "There, that wasn't so hard was it, Potter?"

"Potter-Black-Peverell, if you wouldn't mind."

Umbridge hummed in the back of her throat, displeased. "In any case, it shouldn't matter what I choose to call you. I am the Professor and therefore of higher rank-" Harry's hands gripped the wands in his pocket tighter and fought the urge to blast her to a million pieces, "-than you students. This brings us to the reason you are both here." She turned to Neville. " _Mr_ Longbottom, would you tell me why you are here?"

"Oh, sure, I guess. We... we were sat by the tree at-"

"Oh no," said Umbridge, smile widening. "Oh no, no no. I did not want a recount of why you _think_ you are here." Neville frowned and Harry waited for the penny to drop that this woman was actually insane. "I want to know why you are here because of what you _did_. And what you did was use unjust force on a few very good students-"

Neville's frown was much more prominent now, "' _Very good'?_ Professor, I apologise if you haven't had all the facts from Professor McGonagall and Flitwick yet but they attacked us. The Slytherin seventh years, I mean. We were sat by the tree and they just-"

" _Mr_ _Longbottom_ , _enough_. This punishment is for harming fellow students unjustly. Now, I have assigned two other detentions as you deserve them, however Professor McGonagall has asked to take on your other two detentions and because I cannot, _yet_ , go against the Deputy Headmistress of this institution, you shall be going to her at five o'clock tomorrow and five o'clock on Thursday. Understood?"

Harry and Neville both nodded stiffly. Umbridge's toad-like mouth stretched even further into a fully-fledged grin. She stood. "Now, as I said, this punishment is for harming fellow students without provocation. The punishment must indeed fit the crime, so there is only one thing for it." She held out her stubby hands, gesturing at them both impatiently. "Wands."

Raising his brows, Harry asked, "Professor?"

"Give me your wands. Both of you." Neville, at first, reached into his pocket, but when he saw Harry not moving, he stopped.

"Professor, you realise you cant confiscate our wands."

"And why ever not, Potter? Is this another fake, _outdated_ law that I am going against? No?" Before Harry could answer that _yes it was,_ she continued, rounding her desk as she did so to get closer to him. "I am not going to repeat myself again, so _wands out and hand them over to me._ "

 _'Merlin?'_

 **'Hand the phoenix over, Harry.'**

Harry nudged Neville's foot with his own and gripped onto the phoenix feather wand before bringing it out of his pocket. He squeezed it tightly in apology before letting go of it over her hand. He repressed a shudder as she wrapped her thick, stubbed fingers, on which she wore a number of ugly rings, around it. It felt like a betrayal and as he watched Neville do the same with his wand, the wand he had gotten only a few months ago, he knew his friend felt the same. If not worse, for if she did anything to Neville's new wand that affected his magic in any way, he knew that there would be hell to pay from the boy.

Again was that simpering smile. "There, that wasn't so hard, was it? Now, for the punishment..."

They watched as Umbridge moved back around her desk and began to rummage in her draws and Harry knew exactly what for. He was about to say something, _anything,_ to spare Neville the horror of the Blood Quill when Merlin spoke up in his mind and reminded him.

 **'The plan, Harry!'**

 _'Oh shit, yeah I forgot. Ok.'_

Harry straightened in his seat and cleared his throat. Umbridge's beady, eager eyes looked up and met his and Harry desperately tried to look as nonchalant as he could. He turned to face Neville and stared into his friends brown eyes, imploring him to know that this was the plan starting. "So, Neville, what do you hate about Madam Umbridge?"

"What?" Umbridge stood ramrod straight, glaring deeply into Harry's soul and he tried to not wince at the ferocity he could feel ebbing off of her. Neville didn't have such concerns evidently as his wince was obvious, to Harry anyway as he was staring straight at her. He hoped Umbridge didn't see that and hoped against all hope that Hermione and Ron were ready.

Neville swallowed his nerves and sat back up against his chair. "Physically or as in personality? I mean, I despise both parts of her, but I need you to be more specific if you want me to list them."

"Hey! Thats an idea." Harry eyed Umbridge warily out of the corner of his eye. "Lets make a list. Shouldn't be too hard, it is obvious after all. I'll start."

Umbridge bristled and threw their wands down onto her desk with a _clatter._ "Potter! Don't you dare-"

"Practically the double of Trevor the toad." Harry said, determined. Neville's eyes shone with mirth and Umbridge spluttered from behind her desk. "Only much more slimy."

Neville pretended to think for a moment. "Oh I don't know, there are so many to choose from. The constant cough." Then, surprising even Harry, he turned to face Umbridge, "Do you need a cough drop, _Dolores_? Or is there just a constant itch back there, that you cant scratch. I could help with that, just give me back my wand, I know several spells that can cut itchy throats - _oh sorry_ , I meant _cure_ itchy throats. Apologies, I don't know what came over me."

With Merlin chortling inside his mind and Umbridge turning more and more purple, reminding him of his Uncle Vernon, Harry continued, palming the flesh coloured item in his pocket. "Shame we don't have our wands, also a shame that we don't have any cough drops. None that are safe for animals to ingest, anyway. Not that it would stop her from coughing in our faces every five minutes. Anything else?"

"The neon pink of her cardigans is incredibly disgusting."

"Oh, I so agree. Causes bile to rise in my throat."

"They look like they should smell like Hermione's cat does. Or like your owl, Harry."

"I think Hedwig would find that offensive, Neville! A more accurate description would be that her stench is only equal to her droplets."

"So...owl shit?"

"Exactly like owl shit."

"Speaking of owl shit-"

"Of course! Her incredible ability to make everything Cornelius Fuck-up says sound somewhat intelligent."

"Somewhat intelligent? That's being kind."

"I'm trying to be nice, Neville. Do you want me to be rude?"

"I'd like you to be _honest_."

"Ok. Fair enough." Harry turned in his seat to face Umbridge, who was white with fury, practically vibrating as she began to lift her wand towards him, and he smirked. "The intellect that most humans seem to possess you don't. Stupid doesn't quite cover it, I don't think. I'm not sure how you have managed to become anything in the Ministry of Magic, let alone Senior Undersecretary to... well to Fudge. I suppose that makes sense. Fudge is the worst Minister I have ever had the displeasure of meeting. In fact, why is he even Minister? Didn't he go through a minor Department? Wasn't he that shit at h-"

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Umbridge bellowed and Harry was shocked into silence as he saw Neville try desperately not to laugh as spittle flew from the woman's mouth as she pointed her wand at them. Harry was confused why Neville wasn't more concerned, he didn't know that Harry had another wand on him, but then Harry saw that Neville was holding onto both of their wands. He had obviously snatched them when Harry was insulting Umbridge and Fudge without either of them noticing. Pride for the previously nervous and shaking boy filled Harry and he shot him a grin as he turned back to face the wand pressed almost against the space between his eyebrows.

Harry crossed his eyes to keep it in his sights and Neville snorted quietly. Umbridge had begun a tirade and Harry clutched the fleshy ear-shaped object in his pocket tightly to make sure it got every word of what she said.

"You are _insolent_ , _diabolical_ , _arrogant_ _CHILDREN_ _!_ " Umbridge's voice became more sweetly girlish as it always did when she was furious and Harry tried his hardest to take great pleasure in it as she pressed her wand hard against his head. "You are _children_ and I am the Senior Undersecretary for the Min-"

"For the worst fucking Minster since-"

 **'Unctuous Osbert. Widely seen as too much influenced by purebloods of wealth and status. Forced from office.'**

"-since Unctuous Osbert! Easily manipulated, incredibly stupid, only looks after himself because who gives a shit about anyone else, right? Anyone whose not a pureblood Malfoy with ten million galleons available to be bribed with! Voldemort's not back, you all say-" Umbridge's wand was now pressed right up against Harry's head and he forced it back by pushing against it. It burned hot against his skin, mirroing the redness of Umbridge's face. Neville was no longer laughing, but instead, as Harry could see out of the corner of his eye, lifting both his own and Harry's wands surreptitiously so as to defend them both if need be. "-which is exactly why everyone hates Fudge and exactly why he will be forced out by-"

"By WHO Potter!? Who is going to force out the greatest Minister that Britain has seen in centuries!?" Umbridge's stale breath cast across his face and Harry bit back a reply so that he didn't breathe it in. "You and your band of sixteen year olds? That's right, we know about your merry band of misfits and you _training them._ You meet with students who should be in my class and compete in an illegal society to learn spells and curses to topple the Ministry! So tell me, Potter-" She seemed to have forgotten that Neville existed. "-tell me who is going to force out Cornelius Fudge!"

Harry raised an eyebrow and stood from his chair, Umbridge shoved her wand desperately back into his head and Harry sneered at her while he palmed the elder wand in his pocket and waved to Neville to get behind him from behind his back so Umbridge couldn't see.

Well, this wasn't quite part of the plan to get her riled up, but it would work so long as Hermione and Ron could hear everything through the wireless-extendable-ear Fred and George had given to them and Hermione had fixed up.

His silence while gesturing to Neville seemed answer enough for Umbridge and she laughed, a high giggle that made the hairs on Harry's arms stand up.

"Very well," she said and pushed her wand further into his head. Harry knew that he would have a dent there now. Wonderful. No scars on his hand but a new scar on his forehead, as though he needed one. "I am left with no alternative... this is more than a matter of school discipline... this is an issue of Ministry security and the security of Cornelius...yes...yes..."

 **'This is eerily familiar.'**

 _'You don't think...'_

 **'She is much more erratic than last time, Harry. You've prevented her from imparting her... wisdom onto your classmates and students in other years. She despises you. Time Magic always has a way of keeping... _certain_ _events_ included in the timeline. Perhaps this is one of them.'**

Umbridge began shifting her weight from foot to foot, staring at Harry like he had grown a third head, pressing the tip of her wand deep into his skull as he stared at her straight back. However, this time Harry did not feel the powerlessness he had last time this very event had occurred as he watched her. He knew what was coming.

"You are forcing me, Potter... I do not want to," said Umbridge, looking very much like she did want to and Harry knew she did, "but sometimes circumstances justify the use... Cornelius will understand that I had no choice... he will..."

Neville was now standing behind Harry directly so that the woman couldn't see him. Harry heard the door unlock and Neville's whispered spell to do so.

"The Cruciatus Curse ought to loosen your tongue," said Umbridge quietly. Harry was expecting it, and Umbridge took no notice of Neville's gasp of indignation and the raising of the two wands in the boy's hands. There was the same nasty, excited look on her face that Harry had seen before. It was almost comforting, to see something so familiar, something that reminded him of his old life. Umbridge was still talking to herself, and Harry's frantically waving hand behind his back prevented Neville from casting.

"What Cornelius doesn't know won't hurt him," said Umbridge, who was now panting slightly, eyes gleaming. "He will be pleased, oh so pleased..."

Harry began a count down on his fingers behind his back.

 _Three._

The woman was continuing and Harry wanted to keep her talking, to keep her spilling as much as she would, "He never knew I ordered dementors after you last summer, but he was delighted to be given the chance to expel you, all the same but only you went and destroyed that plan with your _lordships_ , and all that _shit_. You dont deserve power, Potter! You're a measly little boy who spills nasty lies like the Dark Lord returning!"

"It was you?" gasped Harry. "You sent the dementors after me?" He tried not to cringe at the obvious falseness in his voice but Umbridge didn't seem to notice.

 _Two._

"Somebody had to act," breathed Umbridge, her hand holding the wand was steady as she looked back to her desk and knocked the framed picture (creepy) of Fudge over as if the Minister could see through it. It fell flat onto the desk. "They were all bleating about silencing you somehow — discrediting you — but I was the one who actually did something about it..."

 _One._

Taking a deep breath, she cried, "Cruc —"

"Now Neville!" Harry yelled as he reached zero on his fingers and Neville's spell came flying over his left shoulder and it hit Umbridge directly in the face. She screeched loudly, wand leaving Harry's head as it fell to the floor with a _clatter_. The woman clutched at her rapidly swelling face and Harry, with a great amount of humour, recognised it as the one Hermione used when they were taken to Malfoy Manor in his past life.

He felt hands grab at his shoulders and turned quickly to see Neville dragging him out of Umbridge's office and throwing his wand to him. Harry caught it and followed Neville out of the door, closely it after him and pointing his phoenix feather wand (that spread warmth through his hand as it recognised him as its owner) at the lock.

" _Colloportus!"_ Harry yelled just as the handle was pushed down from the other side. The door sealed itself shut with an odd squelching noise. The handle continued to move up and down rapidly as Umbridge tried to get out and after them both.

Harry stuck his mouth up next to the keyhole, smiling in relief at the feeling of his plan working. "I'm afraid that none of us are looking for any more friends, Dolores. Thanks so much for your help. You've made me realise that I definitely do not want a career in the Ministry. Really opens up my options!" Harry called through the door and Neville laughed loudly from up the corridor. When Harry looked up at him, he gestured for him to follow him quickly.

Harry stood straight, cast a quick silencing charm on the room, and jogged up the corridor, following Neville through the twists and turns that led to the seventh floor, where they would be meeting Hermione and Ron outside Dumbledore's office.

Where they would finish Umbridge before she had even started.


End file.
